Resident Evil: Black Ops
by Raven Thornheart
Summary: The FBI and CIA have formed a joint operation against Umbrella using the US Navy SEALS and SAS forces, full of young talent in a black operations mission in Raccoon City. Little did they know, they could be sending them in for their last mission ever.
1. Accepting The Mission

_**RESIDENT EVIL:**_

_**BLACK OPS**_

Umbrella has been on the top of it's game. They made Bill Gates look broke with the annual income they made. Over 2 million jobs they have produced and helped the United States economy dramaticly, but the F.B.I and C.I.A. were worried about the face behind the mask of Umbrella. They happen to fall upon some leaked information dealing with illegal biological weapons. The F.B.I. looked into the information even more, but were stuck with what they had, until the C.I.A. gave them information on the Spencer Manison incident. They looked at the S.T.A.R.S. information of the remaining Alpha team after their mission to locate the missing Bravo team. The information was piecing together quickly that something was wrong with Umbrella. The F.B.I. and C.I.A. formed a joint operation along with the U.S. Navy SEALS and England S.A.S. forces. This is a story of survival of one man in a city that is falling quickly to the curse of Umbrella.

It was the crack of dawn in the city of Pittsburgh, PA. The light blue light slipped it's way past the blinds of Chad Winn, a 24 year-old SEALS fireteam commander. He stirred to the sound of his cell phone ringing. His mouth was dry and his stomach churned. The light aggervated his eyes and made his hangover worse from what it was before. He had been to 8 parties in a week, everynight. "Damnit..." He cursed out as he turned over and reached for his phone. He flipped it and placed it to his ear. "Yeah...?" He said half asleep.

"Rough night soldier?" A voiced said to him over the phone.

Chad sat up in attention in bed and cleared his throat. His head rung even worse at the sudden movement. "Ah...Yes sir..." It was his superior officer, Admiral Jacobs.

"We have an top priority mission for you son. You are to catch a plane to Chicago. We have a reservation for you at the InterContinental Chicago Hotel" Jacobs said sternly. "That is all."

"Yes sir." Chad replied before Jacobs hung up. Chad put the phone down and shifted to a sitting position with his feet on the floor. He yawned and stretched before he opened his bedstand and grabbed some asprin. He made his way to the bathroom. A stone navy blue bathroom that he kept neat and clean. He popped the asprin as he turned on the sink and drank from the spout. He looked at himself in the mirror as he gulped the asprin down. His long black hair was messy from tossing and turning in bed. His dark green eyes were showing the signs of lack of sleep. "God Chad..." He began. "...These parties have got to go man..." He shook his head and got ready. He left his apartment building that sat overlooking the city from Mt. Washington. He waved for a taxi that was about to pass and the driver pulled over for him.

"Where're you headed?" Asked the middle-aged driver.

"The airport please." Chad replied. The driver began his drive toward the Pittsburgh International Airport. Chad looked at the city, it was beautiful. It was his home...a place that he had grew up in and loved. They passed through the Duquesne tunnels and all the way to the airport. The ride took the 30 minute. He got his ticket that was prepaid and made his way through the busy airport. It looked more like a huge mall when he got to the shopping section. Different people of all different races were around him. He looked at them and was amazed and thought how many miles did they travel to get here? He finally made it to the boarding area after a 20 minute walk. He walked up to the blonde haired ticket lady.

"Ticket and some form of I.D. please." The ticket lady asked kindly with a smile. Chad handed his ticket and wallet with his I.D. in a picture holder. The lady looked at the ticket and I.D., then at Chad. "Alright then! Here you go." She tore a piece off the ticket and gave the rest back to him along with his I.D. "Have a nice flight."

"Thank you." Chad replied with a smile and headed down the tunnel to the plane. He was greeted by the captain and flight attendant. He made his way down the isle. His seat was a window seat in first class. He ordered a turkey sandwhich and ate most it after the plane took to the sky. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

It was raining in Chicago. A very gloomy day it has been for the most part. Jacobs walked into a dimly lit room with panel windows that over looked the streets. Jacobs was in his early fifties. A worn out solider. 'A dull knife that is still sharp enough to kill' he would say. He sported his navel uniform with his medals. Some of them included 4 medals of Honor, 2 purple Hearts with clusters, and his navy SEAL embelem. He looked at the F.B.I. and C.I.A. officals in the room. They looked like the cliche agents you see in movies. Dressed in black suits with glasses, never showing a hint of emotion unless it was concern for a bad situation. "Morning gentlemen." He said as he placed a file on the table and took a seat.

"Mr. Jacobs..." One F.B.I. offical started. "We've selected you to select a SEALs fireteam. Now we have been informed that you have made that selection. So if you don't mind...may we examine the file on this fireteam?"

"Sure." Jacobs replied as he slid the file to the offical.

The offical took the file and looked at the profiles. "Captain Chad Winn...Hmm...impressive amount of experience here. Missions in Afganistan and Columbia. Desert Storm." The offical stated. "His fireteam is impressive as well." The offical looked up at Jacobs. "Admiral, we appriciate your cooperation."

"It's an honor working with you gentlemen on this mission." Jacobs replied.

2 and a half hours past. Chad stirred as the plane touched down in Chicago. He grabbed his stuff and caught a taxi into the city. He walked into Intercontinental Chicago Hotel. It took his breath away when he took his first step in. The grand staircase that came down looked like a staircase to heaven. The mable floor with designs he couldn't make out on it caught his eyes as walked up to the check in desk. "I have a reservation here. Names Winn."

The front desk lady looked up the reservation on the computer. "Hmm...Winn...Ah! Here it is." She put a key card on the desk. "You have the presidential suite on the top floor and this..." She pulled out a silver laptop and placed it on the desk. "Please enjoy your stay at the Intercontinental Chicago Hotel!" She said with a smile.

Chad took the key card and laptop. "Thank you." He said before he walked to the elevator. He looked around as the elevator made it's way down to the lobby. The place was beautiful. Paintings of Roman art were painted on the wall above the elevator. He wasn't the type that was all into art or anything, but his particular. People running away from demons pulling them down into the depths of what seemed to be hell. He thought about the painting and the art work, but not the possible hidden meaning. "This job does have it's perks..." He looked into the empty elevator when the doors opened and stepped in. He went to the top floor and walked to his room. He slid the keycard in the door and opened it to a luxery room. "Holy shit...I never thought it would be like this..." The living room was large with a grand staircase of it's own. The curtains for the windows came from the ceiling down to the floor. A crystal like chanalier hung from above like an angel shining down on earth. For all he knew...this was about as close to heaven as it was going to get. He walked in and set his stuff down. "Well...time for the business." He placed his laptop on a glass coffee table and sat on the couch. He opened it and it loaded up to the sign in screen asking for a finger print ID. He placed his finger on the finger pad and it IDed him and signed in. Intel popped up on the screen instantly that said SOCOM. It showed the map of Racoon City and buildings to recon and infiltrate, streets that can be used as escape routes.

"Glad that you could make it Captain Winn." A female voice said from the computer. "This is a mission of top priority and you have been selected to carry it out, due to your skills. This mission is on the lines of industrial espionage. You are to fly out to Racoon City and infiltrate Umbrella buildings in the area. If possible, hack into the Umbrella Database and retrive information regarding any BOW information. If you are caught in the process, we will deny and knowledge of your existance and history."

"Great..." Chad replied with a sigh. His girlfriend lives in the suburbs of that city. "Too bad I can't stop by and see her...or maybe I can."

"This mission has a one week time limit. Recon the buildings. Figure out a entry plan. Exacute and evcauate. Your plane to Racoon City leaves at 8 A.M. September 19th. That is all. Good luck." The tranmission ended and the desktop came up.

"Boy...more traveling. Looks like I only get to enjoy Chicago for one day." Chad said with another deep sigh. He stood up and looked out his window at the drenched city. "Espionage...a fucking black ops mission..." He sighed once more. "I better get a fat paycheck for this one." He looked at the door when he heard some one knock. He made his way to the door and opened it. It was Tony Miller, he was in 2nd command of the fireteam. He was 6'2, 260 pounds of solid muscle. His black hair was combed up ward and gelled where his bangs would have been. He sported a black long sleeve button up and some black dress pants, with the 300 dollar dress shoes to match. Tony was italian and he loved to show it in any way possible.

"Hey needle dick!" Tony said with a smile on his face.

"Hey fuck ass!" Chad replied with a laugh. They hugged. "Come in!" Chad said and Tony followed him in. Chad opened a bottle of Grey Goose vodka and poured 1/4th of a cup and added a 1/2 of orange juice and 1/4th of cranberry juice and handed it to him. "Here."

Tony took it and sipped it. "Whew...damn this good!" He said as he sipped it some more. "You sure know how to mix a drink my friend!"

"If you party like I do, it would be a shame if you didn't know how to." Chad replied as he mixed himself the same drink and turned to Tony. "You get the mission briefing?" Chad asked as he took a sip of his screwdriver.

"Yeah...fucking hell man. I'm not up for black ops missions man." Tony said as he sipped his screwdriver. "I mean...I'll do it, but it will cost them big!"

"Yeah...Hey, did Rob and Greg get here yet?" Chad asked.

"Nah. Rob's flight is probably on it's way from Cali right now and so is Greg's from Florida." Tony replied. He sipped on his drink again and looked at his watch. "It'll be around 11 A.M. by the time they get here. We'll go out and have some fun on the town!"

"Don't we always do that before missions?" Chad asked with a sly grin.

"Fuck yeah! It's tradition man!" Tony replied. "Get laided and knock out this mission. Get a big paycheck and party again!"

A couple of hours passed and Rob and Greg made it to their rooms. They both knocked on Chad's door and he anwsered. "Hey!" Chad said to them.

"Ey pinga!" Rob said back to him in spanish. Roberto Matose is the Lt. Commander of the fire team. He grew up in L.A. among his fellow latinos, but didn't follow the gang path. He exceled in school and football and joined the Navy after graduating. He wasn't tall at all really. Only hit 5'8, but then again, Mexicans aren't tall. He was bulky in build which made him a threat to anyone wishing to try hand-to-hand combat with him. He was sporting a crooked black Joker hat, with black shades and a silver chain with a cross piece on it. He sported a white short sleeve button up with one button, buttoned at his neck. His beater was tight on his body and went into his pants, covering up his boxers that were exposed over the baggy tan cargo pants.

"Sup, you cracka ass motha fucka!" Greg said after Rob. Greg Scott is the Lieutenant of the fireteam. He was from the Bronx in N.Y. He survived a near fatal driveby, taking 3 shots to the chest. He was the only child out of 7 to graduate from college. He's the youngest out of the fireteam at the age of 21. He was 6'2 and only 192 pounds. The fastest runner in the group by far and following that suprisingly, was Rob. He was wearing a white beater with baggy navy stonewash jeans and a pair of fresh Jordans.

Chad hugged them both and let them in. "Got your briefings?" He asked them.

"Shit...I expect some big cheese after this one." Greg said as he poured himself a drink. "Black ops on the Umbrella Corperation. I don't understand what's wrong wit em? I mean, they are helpin people stay healthy, right?"

"Maybe homes, but maybe there is more to it than that." Rob replied. "Bio Organic Weaponry? That's some serious shit man. Shit that could affect this country if shit went bad. Death in the most painful way ever."

"Well, we should be able to do this mission fine, since we are working with the S.A.S." Tony stated.

"Like we need help...Shit, get the fuck outta 'ere! We are the best of the best! The special forces of the special forces. The U.S. Navy SEALS bitch!" Greg said as he sipped his drink.

"But still I want everyone to cooperate with them." Chad ordered as he looked at his team. "It's for the best of the mission. We get in, get what we need and get the hell out. Simple."

"Oh enough with this serious in depth talk about a mission! Loosen up! Let's go out and have some fun!" Tony said, trying to lighten things up.

"Hell ese, I've been up for that!" Rob said with a grin.

"Hell gea!" Greg followed up.

Tony looked at Chad. "Captain?" Tony had a sly grin on his face.

Chad looked at them all with a smile. "Alright soldiers. Let's go out and have some fun! That's an order!"

"HOO RAH!" Everyone said together.


	2. Welcome To Racoon City

_Chad walked down a dark street. It seemed so surreal to him. It was dimly lit by near dead street lights that hung over him. The ground was cracked and drenched in blood of unseen bodies. He couldn't understand why he was here, but kept walking forward with his 226 sidearm firmly clamped in his grasp. _

_He was shaking from a unknown force that seemed to pressure him. He felt his SEAL com on his ear with the mic sticking out to his cheek, aimed at his mouth. "This is Winn here...do you read me?" He heard nothing, but static. "Winn to fireteam, do you copy?" There was no response..._

_"Darkness..." He heard a low voice say over the mic. It seemed to breathe out the word slowly into Chad's ear. _

_Chad stopped and looked around. "What?" He replied. He couldn't make out if it was anyone from his fireteam._

_"It's coming..." The voice said into his ear._

_The pressure grew and Chad started to feel short of breath. A hot breath glided across the back of his neck. _

_He turned sharpy around with his 226 aimed at...nothing. He saw nothing but darkness. He stepped back into the dim light and felt another breath across his neck. It was hot and vile...He spun around once more with his gun ready, but only the dimly lit street was his target. The road seemed to go on forever until no light could be seen. His aim wasn't steady...he was shaking from the pressure. What pressure? What is this pressure?_

_"Fear..." The voice said into his ear again from his com. _

_He shuttered. His Able partner Tony wasn't with him...you never went anywhere on a mission without your Able with you. You always need someone to cover you, but Tony was nowhere to be found. Bravo team consisting of Greg and Rob weren't responding either and someone got a hold of their encrypted com channel. Gun fire erupted on his com and the commands of Tony could be heard. Chad's eyes widened at the sound. "Tony what the fuck is going on?" Chad yelled through his mic, but only got more gun fire and yelling from his fireteam. He could only hear the shots through the mic, meaning they were nowhere in running distance. "Godamnit soldier! Sit rep!" _

_"You can't save them..." The low voice said over the gunfire in the background._

_"Who the fuck are you?" Chad screamed. There was silence over the mic...no gunfire or anything. Seconds passed that seemed like hours. His hands were shaking and sweat slid down the side of his face._

_"I'm Captain Chad Winn of Navy SEAL fireteam Black Omega..." His own voice said to him over the com._

_Chad's stomach sunk and his throat seemed to dry up. He couldn't believe his ears...he didn't want to as the sounds of gun fire and screams of agony filled the com._

_"They got Greg!" Rob said. "You sons of bitches! Burn in hell! Ahh...AHHHH!" Rob's screams filled the mic and brought tears to Chad's eyes._

_"Rob? ROB?" Chad screamed. His fireteam...his friends...people that he considered brothers were being slaughtered and he couldn't do a thing to save them._

_"Chad...where...are you...?" Tony said over the mic in the tone of voice only a man who has given up on life would use. _

_"Tony? Tony! I'm right here man! I'll be there ASAP!" Chad yelled, but only static filled the com. "Tony?...Tony?...Tony speak to me! Speak to me!" _

_"Darkness..." Chad's voice said to him again with a sick laugh._

_Chad looked down the street. A distant figure stood under the dim streetlight. Chad took aim, but his gun was shaking badly. He tried his breathing techniques, but they didn't work at all. The lights went out all together and flicked on again to revel the figure one street light closer. Chad was frozen stiff from the pressure...this pressure that seemed to be covering him._

_"Fear..." His voice said with evil intent to him through the com._

_The street lights turned off and on again. The figure was one street light closer. He could barely make it out, but it stood there peering at him. His eyes were blurry from tears. The street lights flicked again and he was closer. Only 3 street lights stood between them. They flicked again and again and again in rapid succession and Chad unloaded his 226. The pop and recoil of the gun make his hands jump alittle. He fired off 12 rounds and the slide stuck in the discharge position, silently telling Chad that he was out of ammo for the magazine. The street lights in front of him were all off...only his was on. Darkness was all around him and his light slowly faded down. The hot breath fell on his face..._

_A mirror image of his rotten face that has been decaying for sometime looked him in the eye with a evil grin when the street light flicked on._

_"Death..." The dead Chad seethed through his rotten and decayed teeth._

_The light flicked off..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chad awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. Normally he could cuss at it, but gave it a silent thank you for pulling him out of nightmare he was enduring. He sat up and felt the fear in his body...it seemed to be diluted by reality. That would fade, but Chad always remembered his dreams...He rarely had them, but when he did...something was bound to happen.

He pushed the thought to the side as he turned the clock off. In it's red digital numbers, it showed 7:15. He told his team to meet outside in the front at 8:00. He walked into the bathroom. Everything was made from marble, even the toilet. He took off his boxers and turned on the shower to cold water and stepped in.

The cold water was a shock to his body and it woke him up. He always punished his body in small ways to make himself stronger. He didn't take it easy on himself when it came to anything, but he felt that life in itself is training.

After 15 minutes in the cold shower, he stepped out and dried off. Moving over to the sink, he grabbed his tooth brush and paste. He began to brush his teeth while looking at his hair.

The great thing about being in special forces, is that you don't have to cut your hair much. Chad played with it, flipping it around to find a suitable position for it to fall in.

That only took him 5 minutes to do and he was back in his bedroom looking in his duffle bag for clean clothes. He pulled out a fresh pair of plaid boxers and slid them on. He slipped on a baggy pair of combat green cargo pants and a tight black beater. He was about to leave it at that, but pulled out his combat green vest and put it on.

He grabbed all of his belongings and packed them in to the bag. It was 7:50 when he left the room and made his way to the elevator. He got on after waiting a couple seconds for it to make it's way to his floor and pressed the button for the lobby. It followed the order and began it's descent.

Any person that wasn't under intense training like Chad would have been dog tired after only getting 3 hours of sleep. Chad wouldn't mind more sleep though and would get it on the fly to Racoon City.

"Racoon City..."

The name reminded him of all the fun times him, his girlfriend Kirsten, and his team. Snow boarding in the winter in the Arklay mountain resort, that has been closed for two years now.

The elevator doors opened and he made his way up to the front desk. A new lady was working today. "Hi, I'm checking out. The name is Winn..." He said with a smile as he placed his key card on the table.

She smiled back and looked at the list on the computer. "Ahh...Winn. Alright, you are checked out. Please have a wonderful day and thank you for staying InterContinental Chicago Hotel!" She replied as he looked back up at him.

Chad nodded and made his way to the front. It warmed his heart and brought a smile on his face to see his fire team up against a wall of the hotel. "Morning everyone." Chad said with a smile to his fireteam.

"Morning to you too, man." Tony replied. His eyes were showing signs of a hangover. Tony always had that problem before missions though. A late night filled with laughs, booze, girls and sex, but that's how Tony is. He's the charm of the group and gets everyone girls. He always tries to get Chad to cheat on his girlfriend with the line; _"Loosen up a little lover boy and get some new punanny!" _Greg couldn't thank Tony enough for the many times he's gotten laid from a girl that Tony hooked for him.

Chad looked over to Greg. "Not much sleep?" He said as he looked at the tired soldier. Greg was the only one who needed more sleep than 3 hours. He only got 5 since he left the group early last night, but still Greg needs 9 hours to fully rest.

Greg looked at him with his eyes half open. He yawned and refocused on Chad. "Yeah...long night." Greg sported a pair of jean shorts and a too-tall white T. His dew rag was tied loosely on his head. He was the sports lover of the team. He loved all sports and is very competitive in everything he does. He spends a lot of his time watching ESPN and playing basketball. All the sports that he has played before joining the SEALs trained his body for the training they had to endure. Stamina wasn't a problem for him what so ever.

Chad's eyes moved to Rob. He didn't even bother saying anything to Rob since he was blasting his CD player and smoking a cigarette. Chad could hear the vocals of the metal band that was playing. Rob was a bit different from the usual L.A. street raised boy. He loved Latino music and rap music, but loved rock and roll and heavy metal. It fit his wild personality perfectly really. He is the fun of the group. He loves to play practical jokes and video games. He loves Japanese anime and manga. The Navy wasn't sure if they could take him with his self-destructive personality and suicidal behavior. He isn't suicidal for selfish reasons though. He is willing to throw his life away for the success of a mission. Something that Chad would rather him not do, but if the situation came up, then Rob would be the first to hop on the situation.

This was the Black Omega SEAL fireteam. All of the best quality people put together to complete dangerous missions. They were the best of the best and they knew it.

The shuttle bus pulled up and opened it's doors to them. They all boarded the small bus and took seats of their own in the back. The bus pulled off and made it's way toward the airport. Chad looked out at the city. It was like looking at a person who just woke up. Slow and tired still from the rest they got. The sky was cloudy and casted a bluish grey over the city. It was a twenty minute ride to the airport from the hotel. The shuttle bus came to a stop and gave a _SHOOSH _noise. Everyone grabbed their stuff and got off and made their way back into the airport.

They were already scheduled to be on the flight, so they didn't have to get their tickets. They made their way through all the security and toward the boarding areas. "Why the hell do they make the trip through the airport like twenty miles?" Tony said out loud for anyone to answer.

"So they can rape tourist in the ass with the prices they put on the items in the fifty gift shops they have here." Chad replied.

Tony chuckled at the remark. "I guess your right, but the walk to the boarding area is like five miles it's self!"

"They do it to piss you off." Chad replied with a grin as he looked for the number of their boarding area.

"They sure are doing a damn good job of that, I must say." Tony sneered.

They stopped at boarding area 58. Chad walked up to the dark haired teenaged ticket girl. "Boarding passes for four under the name Winn."

The girl smiled and looked at her computer. "Winn...winn...here it is." She looked back up at him. "Password?"

"Omega" Chad responded, watching the girl type it in.

She looked back up after another screen popped up. "Code number please..."

"2874161-707862" Chad responded once more.

She looked up with a smile. "Alright Mr. Winn. Enjoy your flight!"

Chad smiled at her and lead his team into the tunnel. They filed onto the plane and took window seats after seeing that no one was on the plane.

Chad looked over at Greg who was already sleeping. Chad knew he would probably follow suit after the plane took off. Chad looked over at Tony who was flirting with a flight attendant. _"He's at it again..."_ Chad thought to himself with a smile.

Ten minutes later, they were in the air. Chad watched as the ground began to become one single color then disappear as they penetrated the clouds. Chad started to doze off as he looked at the soft marsh mellow looking clouds. He thought about what heaven would look light. A royal golden palace that sat high above the earth in the white heavenly clouds, where angels would fly freely and happily. He closed his eyes to the thought and fell fast asleep.

_"Darkness..."_

Chad stirred as the plane touched down. He yawned and stretched his muscles. He blinked a few times to get his eyes to refocus. He looked out of the window and saw the Arklay Mountains. Memories of snow boarding came to mind when he looked at them, but the resort went out of business two years ago.

Kirsten told him about the gruesome murders that happened around the mountain just two months ago. He was worried about her living so close to the mountain and not further in the city, but then again danger is everywhere and can hit anyone at anytime.

He casted those thoughts to the side and focused on the mission he had to complete starting today. The plane taxied to the terminal and connected with the bridge. Chad grabbed his duffle bag and led his team off the plane.

His eyes were stuck by beauty when he exited the tunnel into the airport. "Whoa..." The airport looked like a Gothic church. It was like one big piece of artwork some genius. He couldn't look at one thing for more than two seconds then he would look at something else.

Greg let out a long whistle. "Now ain't this some shit..." He looked around at the stone pillars with Roman art work carved in the base of them. "This must have taken forever to build." He was awake now from the two hours of sleep he got on the flight.

"Over did the welcome...don't ya think?" Tony said as he looked around at the art. "So I have to walk another twenty miles through a big art museum they call an airport? Great..."

Rob looked around, but didn't care much to the art. His eyes were caught by a billboard advertisement of one of his favorite bands. "Chad! Look!" Rob pointed at the billboard. Chad looked and was surprised to see the band Last Man Standing. "Last Man Standings finale concert to wrap up their tour! We have to go man!" Rob looked at Chad for an answer.

"I would love to..." Chad said. "But we don't have time...we are on a mission." Chad saw Rob's facial expression turn into a disappointed one. "I'm sorry Rob, I hope you understand that we don't have time for personal matters right now."

"Right..." Rob looked down. He really wanted to go and see them again. He caught their show out in L.A., but knows that they will really end their tour with something bigger and better than the show he was at.

Chad led them through the airport and out to the front where a shuttle bus waited for them. They piled into it and took their seats. The shuttle bus took off for the hotel. Chad looked at the city streets and noticed something. "Hey...is it empty around here or is it just me?" He asked out loud, open for answers from anyone.

Greg looked at the stores and they were pretty empty. "It must be a slow day. I mean why wouldn't anyone be in any of these nice stores?"

Tony saw a few cute girls walking down the street, but that's it. "Yeah...this place is pretty dead." Tony sat back in his seat. "Oh well! Makes our job easier, right?" He looked over at Chad, who was still looking out at the streets.

"I guess..." Chad said, inspecting the area. He looked up the road at a beautiful hotel. "Whoa..." The grass saw a perfect shade of green that brought out the bright colors of the garden that it had in the front. The shuttle bus pulled up to the front of it and opened it's doors. Chad led his team out and he looked around at the art on the outside of the hotel. It was very similar to the airport, but more welcoming.

"Sweet mother of god...is this whole city one big art project or what?" Tony said as he walked into the hotel. Tony was even more impressed with the inside. His eyes locked onto the oversized fountain and the elevators that seemed to rise from it. "Nice fuckin hotel..." He saw his team walk up to the front desk and he followed still taking in the scenery.

The dark haired girl at the front desk smiled at them as they walked up. "Hi! How may I help you?" Her smile was bright and kind, but Chad saw that it was only for the job. The girl was just working.

He returned a smile back. "Yes, reservation for four under the name Winn." He watched as the girl searched for the name and found it. She placed four key cards on the desk.

"Presidential suite on the 9th floor. Thank you for choosing Cher Lux Hotel for your stay! Have a wonderful day." She said with her smile still showing.

"Thank you" Chad replied as he lead his team to the elevators.

"That girl was pretty cute." Tony looked back at her. "She has a nice rack..."

"Hey lover boy..." Greg said to Tony to grab his attention away from the girl at the front desk. Tony looked at him and everyone was on the elevator. "You gettin' on or are you catchin' the next one up?" Tony jumped on with a chuckle.

The elevator took them up to the 9th floor and let them out. Chad unlocked the door with the card and opened it.

"Holy shit on a stick..." He muttered as he stepped into the suite.

He was looking at the large living room with a tan clean carpet with a huge fifty-eight inch TV and tan leather couches. To the left of the living room was a bar/kitchen, stocked with food and spirits of all kind, imported and chilled to perfection. Opposite to the side entrance of the bar/kitchen was a grand staircase that led to four suite bed rooms. The team spread out to inspect the place.

Chad went to his room and looked inside. A soft king sized bed with a thirty-two inch TV with two hundred channels to choose from and free porn. He knew that the guys would love the porn. Chad put his duffle bag down and walked out. He stuck his head in Rob's room and saw he was about to fall asleep. "Hey! Don't sleep on me now! We got work to do!"

Rob looked at him with disappointed look on his face. "Already? Dude, can't we rest?" He asked in a whining voice.

"You can rest all you want when your dead, now get up and come on." Chad walked down the stairs and looked at Greg who was pouring himself a drink and Tony who was already watching porn on the big screen. "Alright guys...let's head out and do some recon work."

"Fuck that...we just got here. Let's relax a little." Tony said as he looked at Chad. "Watch some porn! It's free dude!"

"Yeah, hang out for awhile Chad." Greg added as he finished his rum and cola drink. He began to pour himself another. "Catch a buzz with me or somethin'!"

Chad glared at both of them. "You lazy sons of bitches..." Chad looked back at Rob who was walking down the stairs and looked back at Greg and Tony. "Ok...you fairy fucks stay here and relax all you want. Me and Rob are going to head out and recon, but tomorrow you two are on your own for recon.

"Yes sir!" Greg and Tony said together as they flicked Chad off with grins on their faces.

Chad grinned as well. He knew they would do this, but when they got in the swing of things, there was no stopping them from getting a mission done. Chad turned and opened the door.

"Wait...they are staying? Why can't I...?" Rob tried to protest, but was pulled out of the room by Chad. "Damnit! Come on man...let's rest up like them."

Chad looked at Rob with a grin. "We'll chill out tomorrow...just do some work today and let them handle the rest tomorrow. Alright?"

Rob sighed and nodded. "Yeah..." He followed Chad onto the elevator and looked out the glass to the lobby where a crowd of people were gathered. "Yo...what's goin' on down there?" Rob asked and Chad looked. The crowd was gathering around two people. Rob looked closer and gasped. "Oh shit...that's Josh Hunter from Last Man Standing! Dude! They must be staying here at this hotel as well!" Rob felt like a gitty school girl who just saw Justin Timberlake.

"No autographs man..." Chad said as he looked at the crowd that was dispersing from a middle-aged man waving them away. "Maybe we can get their autographs later?" Chad said as he looked at Rob.

Rob looked at Chad. "Maybe we can get wasted with them and party like no tomorrow?" Rob said with a grin on his face.

"Maybe..." Chad replied as the elevator touched the lobby and opened it's doors. Him and Rob walked passed Josh and looked at him. He didn't see them or ignored them for he always gets attention and looks wherever he goes.

Rob loved his job and all, but wish he could be famous like Josh. Be in a band and rock the stage like none other could. Make money off of doing what is fun and seeing people love you for it. Seeing people get hyped up and mosh til they bleed and keep going til they pass out or security breaks it up. He wanted that life style, but he had to remain how he is. In his job they are heros only to the military. They are just soldiers to the world.

They stepped outside and stood on the side walk. Rob lit up another Newport and looked at Chad. "I'm going to take a bus to my targets, I'll reach you on the SEAL com if I find anything interesting."

Chad looked at him. "Alright, I'll be across town at mine and I'll do the same if I find anything worth sharing. Be careful Rob." Chad didn't want anything bad to happen to him, but knew that Rob was smart enough to stay out of trouble.

"You too, pinga." He responded with a grin. He turned and walked away with a big smile on his face. "Yeah right...recon for a little, but I'm gettin' in that concert at six o'clock to night. Haha!" He put his head phones on and turned his CD player on. He had his Last Man Standing CD in and was playing the air guitar as he walked down to the bus stop.

Chad grinned as he turned and walked the opposite way. "I'll just let Rob do some recon and make my way to Kirsten's place. See everyone and her...take her out to eat...get laid..." Chad smiled. "Oh this is gonna be fun!"

Little did they know that soon their training in survival will be tested to the fullest extent and beyond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Authors Note: Hope everyone likes this chapter. Plus if you can see, this story takes places right along side the story Last Man Standing, by Escape The Shadows. So I do not own Resident Evil or the Last Man Standing characters. Till next chapter!_


	3. Final Hours of Peace

Tony finally was tired of watching the cliche porn for the last five hours and turned onto boxing. It was at round five for the feather weights. He looked over at Greg, who was eating a bowl of cereal at the bar. "Hey Greg, could you pour me a bloody Mary?

Greg turned and looked at him. "Now your being really lazy...and it's about damn time you turned off that porn." Greg turned back and continued to eat his cereal.

Tony let out a long sigh and pushed himself up from the couch. "I'm sorry that I was extremely relaxed and enjoying my slut fucks #17 porno." He walked around the bar and into the kitchen. "I mean...you could be a friend and make me a drink, but nooooo..." Tony grinned as he looked at Greg. Greg stopped in middle of putting another spoon full of Frosted Flakes in his mouth. "Just playin' with ya' man" Tony grabbed some Grey Goose Vodka and tomato juice with spices and began mixing them. "Headed back to Miami after this?" He asked as he stirred the concoction up.

Greg looked at him and swallowed the last bit of cereal. "Well...I think I'll head home and see the family for awhile." He pulled up the bowl and drank the leftover milk. "Ahh...I miss New York, but I really miss the night games at Rucker Park." Greg looked down with a smile on his face and looked back up at Tony. "And you? What are your plans?"

Tony sipped his Mary and gave a accepting look at the glass, before he turned his attention to Greg. "Me? Well...I'm headed to Sicily. I have some family out there that miss me and a lot of beautiful Italian women that miss me as well." Tony looked off in the distance and thought about it. "Hmm...Yeah." He looked back at Greg and took a sip of his drink. "That's about it for me." Tony made his way back to the couch and sat down. The fight was over and one fighter looked like the loser, seeing that his face was all swollen and bloody. "You wanna head out to eat in a little?" He asked as he changed channels to HBO. Day of the Dead was playing.

Greg stood up and went behind the bar to the sink and put the bowl in the sink. "Sure, I wonder if they have any good places to eat around here?"

Tony looked at the movie and a crowd of zombies eating at a man. The scene was gruesome as the man's eye was ripped from it's socket. "Eh..." He looked at Greg. "I saw a Italian place down the street. It looks like it has some decent food." Tony continued to flick through the channels.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rob put his binoculars away and ashed his cigarette. He was right across the street from the hospital, he noticed the fat security guards around there. It was a pretty large sized building, but they can sweep through it silently in under a half an hour. "Heh...point 5's eh? (Point 5 meaning .5, not full 5-0, 5-0 as in Cops for non ebonic speaking readers) This should be as easy as that whore Rita back in Cali." Rob grinned at the joke and looked at his watch. 5:45 was shown. "Sweet..." He pulled out his SEAL com and placed it on his ear. "Bravo team leader to Alpha, Winn, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear Matose. Sit rep?" Chad ordered in response.

"Sit rep is green. Everything looks normal. So far we are dealing with light resistant, heavy weight, out of shape rent-a-cops. Getting in and out without detection should be easy if we leave them four boxes of Krispy Kreames at the security area." Rob responded before taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Alright, my recon is showing the same signs. Report when you are finished with your recon."

"Well, I was probably going to recon til late. I'll leave Tony and Greg with a little work and take their buildings as well to recon." Rob's face showed a slight grin to the lie he told.

"Well aren't we the considerate one today? Alright Matose, but don't get yourself into anything out here. Last thing I need to here is that your in a cell at the RPD. Sit rep when finished and meet up at the Hotel."

"Hoo rah!" Rob responded as he put the com away. "Score! Last Man Standing, here I come!! WOO!!" He walked down the street toward the venue. He knew that the concert would start before he got there, but that's just the openers. Nothing big, plus people will still be trying to get in. He was tired of looking at buildings and seeing the fat guards.

He had been reconing for the past 5 hours and was ready for some action along the lines of a violent mosh pit. The thought of the mosh pit made his heart pump and his adrenaline rush. He loved violence really and it was the only type of violence he could get away with legally, unless it was a mission. "This finale is going to kick ass!" He yelled, turning a few head in his direction.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chad was in the the suburbs of Racoon. The only thing is...it wasn't the nice suburbs. In short, he was in the ghetto. Section eight housing was everywhere and even a couple of projects that seemed to be screaming for renavations to be done on them. Kid's played in the street and moved to the side walks when a half decent, packed car with loud window shaking bass rolled past, leaving the smell of burning marijuana in the air.

He caught a couple of looks from gang bangers, sporting their gang colors. He wasn't sporting anything that would put him in potential danger. Just a black beater, Army green baggy cargos and vest with black boots. It wasn't this bad where Kirsten lived, but that was only thirteen blocks away, but he had to find someway to pass the time because she wasn't going to be home until 8:30.

He walked into a business area that had a small strip mall. Some stores boarded up and some had bullet holes through the wood, clear evidence of a drive-by shooting. Graffiti tagged the walls down with sets that bangers claimed.

He made his way into a Wendy's. The AC chilled air hit him as he stepped in. The smell of fast food came to his nose as he walked further in. It was filled with black teens, some of them sported the same colors. Red was the dominate color around here. _"Bloods..." _He thought to himself. He got looks as he walked up to the counter and a girl walked up to the register in front of him. To his surprise, she was white.

She smiled and pressed an unknown button on the register and looked at Chad. "Hi! May I take your order please?"

Chad looked at the menu. "Uh...Hmmm..." He rubbed his chin. "I'll have the number seven large, with no tomato please." He looked at her.

She pressed some buttons on the cash register and pulled the mic to her mouth. " seven large, no tomato." She pressed a few more buttons and the owed amount appeared on the front of the register. "6.95 is your total." Chad pulled out his wallet and paid her the exact amount. "Is this for here or to go?" The girl said as she got a cup.

"Uh, to go please." He said with a smile. Chad didn't want to hang around and be watched as he ate his food.

She got the food and placed it in a bag and handed it to him. "Have a nice day!"

"Thanks!" He took the food and walked over to the soda fountain. He poured himself a full cup of A&W root beer, while taking in consideration the glares from a group of gangsters sitting at a booth. He didn't look over and was trying to avoid a conflict by any means possible. He didn't place a lid on his drink, just a straw and walked out.

He walked to the side of the building and opened his bag to make sure his order was the correct ones. He looked over as the same group of gangsters came around with eyes locked onto him. _"Shit..." _He thought. "Hello..." He said, but before he knew anything, he was looking down the black barrel of a 9mm. He was shocked for two seconds and looked at the gunman.

He was a lean mid sized black male, waring a white beater, extremely baggy jeans with a fresh pair of sneakers. He sported a red bandana. There was three others behind him.

One was a over weight light skinned male. He was sporting a New York Yankees hat with a button up with jean shorts on. He had to be at least three hundred pounds and his 6'5 figure made him look more powerful.

The next one was a skinny, dark skinned teen around his twenties. He had a crew cut and sported a black basket ball jersey and Jordan shorts with a matching pair of sneaks.

The last gangster was short, around 5'5 and stocky. He had a white beater on with tattoos covering his arms. He was sporting torn jeans.

"This is a jack move, white boy! Give me all your dough and you can get out of here alive." The gunman ordered. His eyes and stance shows that he has done stick ups a few times. He held the piece sideways as many cocky shooters from the hood would do.

Chad didn't need this right now. He didn't feel like getting his money taken from him either. "Look man..." Chad started as he set his bag of food to the ground. "Can't we settle on a...I.O.U...? Heh..." Chad put on a fake nervous smile. _"four guys...one is armed for sure with his gun in my face. He's the biggest threat..." _Chad thought to himself.

"Oh! We got a funny one!" The gun man's face got even more serious. "I ain't fuckin' around cracka'! Give me your fucking money, or I'll blow your fucking head off!"

Chad saw that the gun man wouldn't mind putting a bullet in his head and jackin' him there, but Chad was calmer than ever. "Alright, Alright..." Chad pulled his free hand toward his back pocket. He suddenly threw his drink into the gun man's face. The gun man was surprised and closed his eyes.

_"Perfect..." _Chad thought as he moved in quicker than the witnesses have ever seen.

Chad needed the gun man to close his eyes so he could move aside in case the gun man would fire off a shot. _"Can't hit, what you can't see. Even for a second with your eyes closed..." _Chad grabbed the inside of the gun mans arm and pulled it back. At the same time he put his arm over the backside of the gun mans arm and forced his weight down on it, and locked in the standing arm bar, with the shooters arm fully extended.

The gun mans support took a step in and back when the gun was waving in their direction. Chad saw this and didn't want any civilian casualties, so he grabbed the gun and pressed the release for the clip and let it slide out to the ground and pulled the slide back ejecting the loaded bullet in the chamber.

Chad felt the gun man pull up and try to stand up straight, but Chad was a master of close combat situations. Chad spun quickly and sent a falling elbow to the back of the gun mans head. The gun man fell on his face with Chad's elbow adding more than enough force to knock him out.

Chad scrambled to his feet quickly to see the over sized gangster running at him with his arm cocked back. The gangster threw the punch with massive force, but missed as Chad ducked under the shot and up close to his body. Chad sent a stiff palm to the area under the ribs and right above the hip. He felt the wind leave the gangsters body and he fell hard to the ground.

Chad saw the dark skinned gangster rush at him, quicker than the bigger one he disposed of, but still no match. Chad's right shoulder was aimed at the new foe and he couldn't swing a punch fast enough, so he spun around and sent a powerful tornado round house right kick to the side of the gangsters head. The gangsters head took the powerful shoot and snapped to the side and back up. The gangster's eyes showed no signs of a concussion before he limply fell to the blacktop.

Chad looked at the stocky gangster that was left that flipped up a switch blade and rushed at him. The gangster rushed at Chad with the blade ready to kill. He thrusted the blade at Chad's face, but Chad sidestepped and caught the gangsters wrist of the hand holding the blade. Chad turned away from the gangster, pulling his wrist and leading him forcefully around.

Chad suddenly turned inward and twisted the wrist inward towards the gangster and heard it snap. The gangster turned inward with it trying to stop the pressure, but screamed in pain after feeling his wrist break like a twig. The force made him flip forward and land hard on his back. Chad backed up and looked around at the fallen gangsters.

"Next time...bring more friends..." Chad said smartly as he picked the 9mm up with the clip and loaded it back up. He stuffed it into a leg pocket of his cargo pants and picked up his food. He continued down the street as if nothing happened.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rob was finally there and heard the pounding of heavy metal from the streets. He was excited to the point where if he had to take a leak, he would piss on himself.

"Shit...I don't have a ticket and I heard it's sold out..." He thought about how he could get in. He looked up at the building and laughed.

"Dude...I'm a Navy SEAL...infiltrating into guarded places is my job!"

He walked into the ally next to the theater. He looked around for an entrance and saw a iron drain pipe. "Hmm...This might work..." He climbed up to the roof with ease and moved across the top to a edge that had a balcony below.

He hopped down and looked over the edge. He could have gotten up this way if the ladder wasn't broke, but he guessed the door behind him led to the balcony on the inside. He slowly opened it and poked his head inside. He was right and he loved it, the sound of metal filled his ears and he could fell the intense atmosphere in the air.

He slipped in and made his way past the balcony seats where people that didn't enjoy the pit sat. He walked past a few guards without a problem and made his way into the lobby to see a bar, he wasn't in the mood for a drink, just the sound of pumping metal. He made his way into the pit that was semi filled. Seats lined the side and a smaller bar was located on the side as well, for those who got thirsty when they moshed. "WOO!!!!" He screamed in joy. He knew he would have the time of his life...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_A.N.: Yes...short chapter with alittle action to hold everyone off, but I promise the beginning of hell in the next one. Until then!_

_P.S.: For anyone who hasn't, READ LAST MAN STANDING BY ESCAPE THE SHADOWS!!! Thank you!_


	4. The Outbreak

BOOM!

Rob's vision was knocked to looking at the ceiling of the venue as he slid backwards on the floor about nine feet from getting blind sided by a mosher right at the end of the song. "Whoa!" He yelled out as he came to a stop. He was pulled up to his feet from a fellow mosher with a smile. "Thanks!" Rob called out and made his way toward the bar on the side of the pit.

He had been moshing for an two hours. Some people in the pit were amazed by his stamina, but didn't know that he was a SEAL. Rob wasn't moshing too hard, mostly saving it up for Last Man Standing. He slipped his way through some metal heads and up to the bar to see a blonde haired girl with black highlights in her hair and dark make up on, serving.

"Hey, chica! Can I get a water?" He yelled over the screams of the crowd behind him. She heard him on went to look for water farther down the bar.

"Thank you! Thank you all you mother fuckers! HAHAHA! We are Head Hunter!" The vocalist Jeff yelled in to the mic with a grin. "Now...I want to hear you scream for the band you all have been waiting for..." The crowd was going insane at the sound of those teasing words. "Last...Man...Standing..." He chanted. "Last...Man...Standing...Last Man Standing, Last Man Standing!" He let the crowd continue with the chant and his crew made it off stage.

Rob got his drink and opened the bottle. The water was refreshing to him as he slid down his throat. "Ahhh...YES!" He rushed back into the crowd, he poured some water on his head to cool off. This was the moment his waited for...he was here at the finale. The end of a long tour and he knew that you always pull of some new shit in the finale.

Rob lit up a cigarette and took a long drag. There was a sick smell among the crowd...most of the time it was cigarettes and booze, but he had smelt this before. Dead bodies had this smell...The thought didn't survive long as Zack took the stage. Rob let out a scream of joy with everyone else.

"How's everybody doing?" Zack called out in the mic to the crowd. "Havin' a good time?" He got a loud cheering scream from the crowd. "Now, for those of you who are too drunk or stoned to know, we are Last-Man-Stan-ding!" The crowd roared for him once more. "That's what I want to hear! Now, I want to see some circle pits open up, or I'm going to be severely pissed!" Zack ordered.

Rob waved everyone back and around him. He was the only one in the center of the open pit. The suicide man...His heart was pumping...he was ready for the beginning of the mosh. His eyes seem to show a psychopathic glare with a evil grin on his face.

"Now that's more like it! Alright! Now we are going to play something heavy because I don't think any of you have the balls to get this place moving!" Zack yelled into the mic, mocking the crowd to get them fired up.

Rob took in the insult and was willing to prove Zack wrong. It fired up his blood and if his rage was water, the pit would be flooded...

"Now let's see what you got! This one's called Internal Combustion! Now set it off!" Zack yelled and the crowd grew silent. It was the quiet before the storm...Josh play his solo and people started to circle the pits.

Rob felt the rage from others, but it was nothing like what he had in him. He wanted to let loose and mosh til security came and got him. It was his time..."Three..." Rob and Zack said at the same time. "Two..." Rob's blood was boiling. "One..." Rob tensed up and screamed with Zack as the moshers rushed in and collided like a destruction derby.

Rob was hurled into three people knocking them over, but he caught himself to his feet and sprung back into the pit, he was shoved and tossed as he rammed and pushed people. It was all one big blur of emotions. Love, hate, happiness, sadness, mixed with the heavy pounding music and sick vocals.

He rammed into another body and it flew lifelessly into another person and fell on them. Rob took a quick look and they seemed to be struggling to get up fast...or it seemed, but Rob didn't have time to look for more than 2 seconds before getting shoved from the back and sent forward. His mosh lasted for fourty-five more seconds until he was pushed to the ground by security. _"Damn! They got me already?" _He thought in his head, but looked over to see them pull a man off another...strangely the ones he saw no too long ago. The man that was down, wasn't moving and the security was having a hard time controlling the ravaging man that was covered in blood. Rob thought he was caught in the moment of rage in the pit, but saw that the man was...different.

Suddenly he heard a bone chilling scream of a girl and turned to the stage to see Josh spear the living shit out of a guy that was attacking Adam. That's when the shit hit the fan ten fold.

Rob tried rushing to the front, but it was like fighting a tsunami of scared people. He was pushed back toward the doorways. Everything was still a blur, but this time a horrid blur. He didn't follow the crowd as the pit cleared out, but saw two people being eaten alive by another two people. He looked at the ones that weren't running with the people...more like limping after them with arms out like the wanted something.

"Holy shit..." Rob said in shock. He turned for the doorway out and was face to face with one of the man eating people. It let out a sick moan and clamped it's dead cold hands on the sides of Rob's face. He was looking death in the eyes literally, but Rob was quicker, he pulled out his butterfly knife and flipped it up, then forced the blade into it's eye and pulling it out. The man dropped hard to the floor and blood spilled from the fresh wound. Rob didn't understand what was going on when he heard more screams from the lobby.

"What are these things?" He yelled in confusion as he looked for a way out. He looked up at the balcony, it would make a great escape, but those things had already made it up there. He still needed to get out and that was his best option. He ran towards to stacked speakers, but heard the scream of the bartender. He looked over and she was being cornered by a large man.

"Shit..." He put the lock on his knife and flung it at the attacker. It stuck right in the side of his head and dropped him. The bartender looked at her saver and tears streamed down her face. "Get out of here!" Rob said and he heard more moans of the things behind him. He looked and they were too close and getting closer. Rob ran full speed at the speakers and jumped up, landing on stop the first set. It was about five feet off the ground. He climbed the two set that made the distance bigger by ten feet and another set that made it bigger by another five feet. He looked at the balcony next to the top speakers he was standing on. No one would sit here for the bad view and distortion of the music. Rob dove into the chairs and rolled off to his feet. He heard more moans coming from the other balconies.

"Time to get the fuck outta here!" He ran out of the door he snuck in from. He turned to the edge of the roof and grabbed it, pulling himself up. He rolled over on his back, out of breath from what he was running from. "Sweet...mother...of god..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chad was making his way around toward Kirsten's street. He walked over to the nearest mall and checked it out for a hour and came back. It was dark already and the street lights turned on, plus the feeling that he had on the dream returned slightly.

Chad was only two blocks away from the street as he turned to see three cop cars, all doubled up in the front with two officers, fly by and turn on her street. He thought nothing of it really and continued walking. He saw a couple of swaggering, staggering people that looked wasted farther down the street. Chad's attention was pulled back to the street when sounds of 9mm fire came from Kirsten's street. He took of running and passed the first block and stopped when he got to the second. He looked down the road and saw five police cars with lights flashing, with cops firing into people.

_"What the fuck! Those people are unarmed!" _He looked and one officer was already down with another body next to him. Chad was shocked when one officer fired five rounds into the persons chest, but the person didn't stop or even show signs of pain.

_"It's not human..." _He thought as the person latched onto the officer and sunk it's teeth into his neck. The officer screamed in pain and fired the rest of the clip into the person's stomach, but still didn't phase it. Chad didn't care much for the officers though it sounded cold to not help, but he was more concerned about the well being of his girlfriend.

He took off into the back yard of the nearest house on the right side of the street. He hopped fences and gates with ease, making his way undetected by anyone, until he landed into a backyard that was a human feasting ground for those things. He looked in horror around as people were eating others. A little boy, no more the age of 6 was eating what seemed to be his own sister. He didn't want to stand around and watch as 4 other things were moving toward him with low, dead moans.

He rushed forward and jumped over the little boy and his dead sister and cleared the fence into Kirsten's backyard. He could only pray that she was alright. _"The guys living with her probably kept everyone safe..." _He thought as he pulled out the 9mm he took from the gangster earlier. He moved to the door hunched over some and he leaned up against the door. His heart was racing and he felt that pressure once more...

"Fear..." A voice said in his head. The same voice that he heard in his dream.

He shook the thought and reached for the door knob and turned it slowly. It was unlocked, which relieved him, but worried him. _"What if those things made it in through the back?" _He thought as he opened the door in to the dark kitchen. It was a small kitchen, pretty much it's own room with an exit doorway to the hall way, which was dark as well and to the dinning room which was lit up. He saw a red haired girl crouching over a body. It was Kirsten's best friend Jessica. They always went everywhere together and unlike today, everything was turning into shit.

"Jessica...It's me, Chad." He said to her as he closed and locked the back door. He looked out the window to see if any where coming and looked back at her. She didn't respond. Chad looked and saw a better look of the body from standing up. It was Manny. Kirsten's best guy friend. A guy Chad didn't have to worry about doing anything with her because he was gay. Manny's face was covered in blood.

"My god...they got Manny!" He saw why Jessica didn't respond.

"Jessica..." _"She's probably in shock..." _Chad walked up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Jessica...?"

Her shoulder felt cold, even through her shirt she was wearing. Jessica turned her head slowly to Chad and her mouth was full of chewed intestines. Blood spilled out of her mouth as she let out a sick moan. Her eyes were glossy white, soulless almost.

Chad jumped back into the kitchen and heard another moan in his ear, escorted by a rancid warmth on the back of his neck. Chad stumbled forward back into the dinning room and rolled over the table with his gun aimed at a new thing.

It was Gary, one of Kirsten's classmates that stayed with them. He was huge from football, but was now one of those things...Chad didn't understand it. He switched his aim between Jessica and Gary as they looked at him and began their approach, not even phased by the weapon Chad held.

"It's me guys...Chad...remember?" He tried to plea. "Please...don't..." These were people he hung out with. People he's gotten wasted with. Friends that he's known for so long. Jessica was only four feet from him and she reached out with a low moan.

Chad fired a shot into her shoulder, only making her stumble back some, but she looked at him with no facial expression of pain and continued her advancement.

_"What the fuck? She's...not human..." _Chad aimed for her head and paused.

"I'm sorry Jessica..." He said seething through his teeth. He forced himself to pull the trigger. The 9mm jumped a little as the round went off. The shot was right between her eyes and it snapped her head back. She fell to her knees and then over onto her side.

Chad looked at his kill and then back up at Gary who was seven feet away. Chad aimed again and forced himself to pull the trigger once more. The shot rang out and connected with Gary's forehead. Gary seemed to struggle with accepting death as his body shook , but he soon dropped to the floor. Chad breathed out and was struggling to catch his breath.

He had been holding his breath and he didn't know it. He looked up at the living room and saw another body. His heart raced once more as he quickly moved over to it. It was a male. He pulled the body over to see it was TJ, the stoner of the house. He was dead from a bullet to the head and judging by the accuracy, the shooter was good.

TJ's body was at the base of the stairs leading up stairs. The stairs were blood and streaks of blood were on the walls and judging by the angles of them, they were heading up stairs.

Chad made his way up the stairs and reached the top with his gun poised. He stopped at the wall next to doorways to rooms and jumped out aiming to see if it was clear.

_"Six people live here...four are dead..." _Chad's mind was working like a commander of a SEAL team's would. He counted all the possibilities in his head.

_"I could be dealing with two alive, or two dead...or two things...or one thing, one dead...or one thing, one alive..." _He kept checking rooms and all were empty except Kirsten's room that was locked behind her door. The blood trail from the stairs and wall ended here...at her door. He backed up to the wall behind him and breathed out. He was afraid to see what was behind that door...he pictured Kirsten's mangled body in the room being eaten. He shook his head and focused on her door. He let his 9mm rest in his right, instead of the proper aim stance of two hands.

Chad shuffled short to the door and with all his power kicked it. It flew open and he heard a POP and a bullet whiz pass his head.

"Shit!" He jumped to the side as five more bullets fired and hit the wall with great accuracy. Chad looked at the wall and the bullets weren't more than two to four inches apart from each other. "Kirsten!" He cried out.

"C-Chad?" She called back in a sobbing confusion. "Is...that you?"

Chad sighed in relief. He stood up and walked in. He saw her and her friend Carol there. Carol was on her bed with blood seeming out of a wounds on her shoulder and neck. Carol's eyes were closed and her chest wasn't moving. Chad opened his arms to Kirsten as she rushed into his chest with sobs of many emotions mixed together.

"Oh god...I don't know what happened...TJ and Gary were sick for a day and...Me, Jess, Manny and Carol were just hanging out and TJ attacked Jess and Manny tried to help her, but he was attacked and Carol just thought it was a fight and tried to help but got hurt! So we ran and call the police...and I got my gun and defended myself..." She was frantic and gripped Chad tightly. "Oh god...I'm scared Chad..."

Chad ran his hand through her hair and held her close. "Shhh...it'll all be o k baby..." Chad closed his eyes and leaned his head on hers. The gunfire from down the street stopped. Chad wondered if the police had stopped the things, but doubted it.

Chad opened his eyes to a standing Carol. She opened her eyes and they were the same as Jessica's and Gary's . Soulless and dead...She reached out and let out a moan. Chad took aim and didn't hesitate or have to force himself to protect Kirsten. The shot was perfect once more. Right between the eyes and she dropped to the floor.

Kirsten jumped and looked back at her fallen friend. "Oh my god...was she?" Tears rushed down her face as she looked at the blood leak from the new bullet wound on Carol's head.

Chad was starting to understand...Then it hit him. "George A. Romero..." He said looking down.

Kirsten turned to him in confusion. "What? Who is that?" She asked.

Chad knew this all too well from being a Pittsburgh hometown boy. It was the same as one of his favorite movies. "Night of the Living Dead..." He looked at Kirsten. "They are zombies..." He saw her look down and around as if looking for a answer.

"They bite you and you come back as them...they are slow and dumb. They only die if you shoot them in the head." He knew Kirsten didn't have a problem with head shots, since he taught her how to shoot. She was as good as a gun as he was. "I'm on a mission right now...but I'm going to protect you. We need to meet back with my team..."

Kirsten wiped her eyes and looked at him. "Alright..." She was breathing heavy. She had never seen anything like what she has tonight. She lost her friends in a matter of minutes and was about to lose her life. For her...it was only going to get worse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Greg and Tony laughed as they left the restaurant with two cute girls with them. "Oh man...that was a great time that time!" Tony said as he turned to the girls. "Well ladies...this is where we must leave, but I've got your number and I will call you in a couple of days after I'm done with my business."

The 2 girls smiled and waved at them as they turned and walked off.

Greg and Tony waved back. "Damn...Fine pieces of ass right ther'" Greg said as he rubbed his chin. "Motivation to get this mission over, beliee' dat'!"

Tony laughed as he turned around with Greg and they walked down the street. "Man...I like this place, I mean it ain't half bad, ya' kno'?" Tony said.

"Yeah..." Greg looked at a bar they were next to. "Yo', hol' up man" Greg side as he stopped. Tony stopped and turned to him. "I'm gonna' get a Colt 45, you want anything?" Greg asked.

"Nah', I'm fine." Tony responded.

"Aight'." Greg walked into the bar and saw people in the booths on each other. "Damn..." He said as he continued to walk to the bar. "Hey tender, can I get a Colt 45 to go?" He said to the tender who's back was turned to him.

A person latched onto Greg's shoulder and let out a moan. Greg looked and pulled back while pushing the person to the floor. "Get the fuck off me!" Greg looked at the man. "What the fuck is it? Happy hour..." Greg turned to the tender who was turned around.

"Oh shit..."

The tenders face was half eaten, with blood leaking from his wounds. It grabbed Greg, but he pulled him over the counter and threw him back. "Aw', hell naw'!"

Greg looked around and two more of the things got up from the booths with fresh blood dripping from them. Greg looked at the one he pushed get up from the ground and looked at him. Greg was cornered and weaponless..."Shit..."

The thing shook some and threw up on Greg's shoes. Greg looked down at his ruined shoes and back at with the fires of hell in his eyes.

"Oh fuck dat'...NOT THE FRESH J's!"

He yelled as he grabbed a 40 ounce bottle and broke it over the things head and dropped him. He took the shard and stuck it into the tenders head dropping him with ease as well, but was grabbed by a female zombie and it tried to bite him, but Greg pushed her head away. He snapped her head back to the other side with force, breaking it and dropping her.

The next one tried to grab Greg, but he side stepped and grabbed the back of it's head and tripped it, shoving its head into the edge of the bar, breaking it's neck. The 1st zombie got back up, but Greg grabbed him and pulled him toward the front of the bar and whipped him around. "Fucker!" He threw him out the window.

Tony looked over at the man who landed next to him and saw him getting up and looked around. Tony cocked his leg back and kicked the man's head, but it's head flew off and rolled five feet to a stop. "Oh shit!" Tony didn't understand what he had just done. "Fuck...I just..."

Greg ran out and looked at Tony and down at the body with no head. "Thanks for handling my light work..." Greg said with a grin.

"I killed him..." Tony said looking at Greg.

"...these people were already dead..." Greg said as he looked at the body. "I don't understand how they were moving, but they were trying to eat me like a fat kid to cake."

"You aren't serious...?" Tony said still trying to shake the filling of kicking someone's head off.

Greg looked up and saw a girl in a skimpy outfit stumbling toward Tony. "There's one!" Greg yelled as he pointed.

Tony looked. "Ohhh...what are you talkin' about Greg? She's just hammered." Tony smiled at her. "Hey baby...you need some help?"

"Tony! Don't fuck around!" Greg warned.

Tony looked back at Greg with a smile and the girl latched onto Tony. Tony looked back and grabbed her head. He saw her glossy eyes and smelt rot in her breath as she tried to bite him. _"He was right..." _Tony ducked under and around her, then grabbed her head from the back.

"Sorry doll, I don't kiss on the first night..." He broke her neck with ease and looked at Greg. "What the fuck are we dealing with here." His face serious now.

"I have no..." Greg stopped as he saw Tony's face look shocked. He looked back and saw a large group of them. "Oh shit..."

It was going to be a very long night for the team...


	5. The Regroup and ReBriefing

Greg and Tony took off running the other direction from the group of undead. They looked around while running and saw the city was going insane with sounds of gunfire and people raiding stores. It was total chaos and the police were no were to be found. They kept running until the hotel was in sight...but a sight they didn't want to see...

"Aw shit..." Greg let out in disappointment to see the front entrance packed with undead. "Our coms are in our rooms!" He looked at Tony. "How we supposed to get in with a mass of those things in there?" Greg looked back.

"Hmm...I say run right in and pass them..." Tony kept looking at the entrance.

"Hmm...they do move slow, but if we get surrounded..." He looked at Tony once more. "We're dead you know that?"

"Yeah..." Tony jogged toward the entrance with Greg and saw the horror of live people being ripped apart with out mercy. "My god..." His mind cut back to the movie he saw not to long ago in the hotel. "They are...eating them..."

Greg agreed in silent, but moved quickly up to the doors and they opened up for him electronicly. Tony followed behind with his fists balled up.

"Maybe I should go first..." Tony said. The undead didn't detect them yet, being to busy eating or chasing a person.

"If any get in the way I'll run them over..."

Tony used to be a power running back in college and now use those hard learned skills to save their lives. Greg dropped behind Tony and was ready.

"Go!" Tony took off running as fast as he could with Greg right on his heels. An undead turned to Tony, but was knocked back like a rag doll.

They made it to the elevators, but gained a lot of unwanted attention from the approaching undead. Tony pressed the up button rapidly. "Come on, come on!" He looked back at the undead moving in closer. They were only 10 feet away and closing.

"I can't take them all..." Greg said back to Tony as he squared off. "2 against 70 isn't good, even if they are retarded and we are SEALs!"

Tony turned and stood next to Greg. "Alright...looks like this is our end..." He squared off with Greg and cocked back at a attacking zombie.

Ding!

Tony let the punch sail and nail the zombie in the face, breaking it's nose with ease and sending it back with force into the condensed crowd. It helped that they all fell like dominoes. Tony looked back at Greg, who was already on the elevator and holding it open. He ran in and looked at the recovering undead before the doors closed. He exhaled and looked out the glass into the horrid lobby that was full of undead. "Holy shit...never again..."

Greg looked out and saw the carnage. "We have to see if Rob and Chad are alright." Greg said and saw Tony jump up.

"Shit! That is right! They went out to recon!" Tony looked down. "FUCK!" He looked back up at Greg. "We should have went!" Tony punched the glass and cracked it.

"I know man, but I'm sure they are fine for now. They know how to take care of themselves." Greg looked down. "What I want to know is...what the fuck info did Intel give us?" Greg looked up at Tony. "Didn't they have some sort of knowledge of this?" Greg thought hard trying to find an answer.

"We'll find out soon enough..." Tony said as the elevator doors opened to the 9th floor. Tony led Greg back to their room and opened the door. Greg headed to the bar and grabbed his com off the table.

Tony went to a table next to the couch and grabbed his and put it in his ear after turning it on. "Able to commander, do you read? Winn, tell me your alive out there..."

They waited for an answer...

"I read soldier...thank god your o k...Sit rep." Chad responded.

Tony exhaled in relief once more. "Situation is completely fucked at the moment sir. These dead things are walking all over the place eating everyone."

"Over there as well? ...Damn...are you injured?"

"No sir."

"Good. If you do get injured...stay with Greg as long as possible and when you start to feel different...put yourself down."

"What?" Tony yelled in confusion. "Why? What would..."

"You would turn into one of those god awful things...I know it sounds crazy, but I'd do it to myself if it came down to it, to ensure the team that I wouldn't be a future waste of ammo."

Tony looked around and didn't know what to do. "Sir...what can we do?"

"Try to find a vehicle and come out toward the east side of Racoon City. I'll meet up with you and give you more information on Rob's location when I gain contact with him. Winn over and out."

Tony looked back at Greg. "You still good at stealing cars?"

Greg looked back at him in confusion. "Yeah...why?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rob looked at his pack of Newports. "Shit...only 5 left..." He looked around at the streets from the rooftop of the theater. It was like the sight back in L.A. when Rodney King's police attackers were aquitted for the assault. The town was in chaos and no cops to do a damn thing about it. In a way he loved it, but knew that things are walking around that can kill you with ease if they corner you.

"Commander to Bravo Leader, Matose, do you copy?" Chad said.

Rob sat up and sighed. "Bravo Leader here, hear ya loud and clear. Sit rep is..."

"I know what the sit rep is...It's the same where I'm at."

"Chad...when are we going to leave?" A female voice said.

Rob heard the female voice. "Sir...where are you?"

Silence...

"Chad...where are..."

"I'm at Kirsten's house damnit! Alright! I went here anyways..."

Rob grinned. "I ain't no better homes, I still went to the concert." He chuckled some. No many people would still get kicks out of things at this point of time. With all the things Rob has gone through in life, he could sit and have a drink with death and laugh.

"...When we get back to command, I'm demoting you..."

Rob jumped up. "Whoa! You ain't serious are you!" Rob worked hard for his spot as Bravo Team Leader. He turned his head toward the crackle of gunfire in the distance.

"Look, Tony and Greg are on their way to pick you up. I just informed them of your location and ETA is 5 minutes. Get to the ground ASAP. Winn, over and out."

Rob sighed and walked to the edge of the building. Some of the undead still lingered around, feeding off of the corpses. "Damn...Just have to avoid those things..."

"Able to Commander, Matose, do you copy?" Greg called through the com.

"Commander to Able, I hear ya...What's your status?" He responded as he walked toward the ally side of the building and looked down. It was dark, but no undead was below.

"We are just down the street from your location."

"Alright...I'll be on the street, but there are some things around that have a huge hunger for humans and I don't feel like being a human soft taco. Alright, so be here."

"Roger that. Able, over and out."

Rob found the iron drain pipe and climbed down it. He jumped to the ground and looked around. It was clear in the ally, but he wasn't going to stay for long just in case he didn't see something and he didn't want to pay for an oversight.

He ran out and right past an undead and caught it's attention. It let out a loud moan that made others look at the fresh meat. Rob looked around and saw the undead move toward him, and Greg wasn't there yet.

"Fuck...Greg...anytime now..."

He turned to see a zombie about to lunge at him, but was nailed by Jeep Cherokee that came to a screeching halt and sent flying 12 feet back. Rob looked at Greg. "Bout' fuckin' time!" Rob said as he hopped in the back.

Greg pulled off, running over the zombie he hit with a smile on his face. Tony looked at him. "Was that really needed?" He asked.

Greg looked at him. "What?" He asked. "One less thing to worry about." He said as he looked down the road.

Tony looked back at Rob. "How was the concert?" He said with a grin. Tony knew Rob would pull something like that and wasn't surprised at all.

"Fun..." Rob said back as he re-channeled his com for SOCOM. "Bravo Team Leader of Black Omega Fireteam to SOCOM, do you read?"

"Read you loud and clear Omega." A female voice came over the com. It was their SOCOM mission assistance guide, Julie.

Rob adjusted himself in his seat. "Damn right you read me! Now look...Intel didn't tell us of man eating people here."

"Man eating people? Matose, what are you talking about?"

"Look...this place is fucking chaos...alright? People are dying and I don't know what to do."

"Alright look...Meet up with your commander, we will re-brief him due to the situation. Any other concerns?"

"Yeah...Julie...when are we going to go on that date?"

"Matose...this is a SOCOM line and you are on a mission. Do your job and let me do mine...but call me after you are done and we can arrange things."

Rob smiled. "Alright! Matose, over and out!" Rob switched his com back to the team com. "We meet up with Winn and get re-briefed through him." Rob looked out the window and saw a gas station. "Greg, pull over to that gas station."

Greg looked at him in confusion. "What the hell for?" He asked.

"I need a pack of squares."

Greg was shocked at this. "Wait...wh-...what the fuck! You need some fucking cigarettes?" Greg couldn't believe it. Of all the times he needs some smokes.

"Come on man...it won't be more than 10 seconds." Rob pleaded.

Tony looked at Greg. "Do it...he'll be more on point with em..." Tony knew that Rob was the most active person of the group and without cigarettes he wouldn't be focused enough to do much. Plus, Rob complaining about him needing a cigarette got annoying after awhile.

Greg pulled into the station quickly and stopped. "Hurry up or we leave you..." He warned.

Rob smiled and got out. He knew Greg wouldn't leave him. He always heard empty threats come from Greg, but it only showed that he cared for him. Rob ran up to the door and opened it and a shotgun slug just missed his head, hitting the wall.

"HOLY SHIT!" Rob dropped to the ground waving his hands at the old store clerk aiming the double barreled shotgun at him.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAAAAIIITT!" He yelled in defense. "I'm not one of them!"

The old man looked at him with a mean mug. "How do I know?" He spat in anger. He was injured clearly, sporting a gaze pad taped on his chest. "One of those sons of bitches attacked me...I ain't gon' let it happen again." He said still aiming the shotgun at Rob.

Rob slowly stood up with his hands were the clerk could see them. "Look...I'm in here for some cigarettes." The clerk didn't take his aim off of him while Rob slowly pulled out a 5 dollar bill. "Newports...100s please..." Rob dropped the 5 on the table and kept his hands in the air.

The old man looked up at the rack and back at Rob. He reached up with his gripping hand and got them. "Here..." He tossed them at Rob.

Rob caught them and smiled. "Thank you!" Then ran back to the Jeep and got in with a sigh of relief. Greg and Tony were looking at him. "Yeah...I know you guys saw that...the clerk was noided."

Greg turned around and pulled off. "You and your cigarettes..." He said as Rob lit one up with joy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chad was at the dinning room table, drinking a cup of soda. He removed all the bodies from the house and put them in the backyard. He made sure there was a bullet in Manny's head, so he wouldn't have to worry about him later.

Chad was going over in his head about the orders given to him. He understood them completely, but they were easier said than done. He felt the warm hands of Kirsten on his chest. She squeezed him in a hug. It was a loving hug, something they both needed in this time of pain and suffering of loss. He felt Kirstens tears on his neck and heard her covered sobbing.

"I know...It hurts...but we have to make it out of here alive." He tried to console her.

"I know..." She stood up and saw Chad turn and look at her. "I'm just going to miss everyone..." Her eyes were red. They were showing signs of many emotions, all emotions, but the good ones.

Her 9mm was tucked in her leg holster she got from Chad last Christmas with the gun. The holster had four clip slots and they were filled with full magazines. She was wearing a pair of short short jean shorts with a tank top.

Chad loved her for her personality, but always said he was lucky to find that and a body of a goddess.

"Able to Commander, Winn, do you copy?" Tony said through the com.

"Commander to Able, I read you. ETA?" Chad asked as he stood up and went to the front window. His 9mm was in his right hand as he looked out to the streets. People were running down the road screaming. Zombies were eating people on the sidewalks. Chad looked away when he saw one's meal was a boy that couldn't have been older than 5.

"2 minutes sir." Tony responded.

"Alright, commander Winn over and out." Chad looked at Kirsten. "They are almost here...You ready?" He saw she was nervous. He told SOCOM about her and they weren't happy about it, but said that road blocks have been set up. She wouldn't be able to get out of the city now.

Kirsten wiped her eyes once more with a nod. She was a strong woman, afraid, but won't back down. She trusted Chad with her life and made sure she would watch his back as well.

Chad looked walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "Kirsten...everything will be alright. I promise..." He knew she was confused, but the only thing he could was lead her, but hell, it was hard enough just leading himself.

He was confused as well and could only go on limited information given to him by SOCOM. Something had to go wrong with Umbrella for this to happen. The thought was thrown out by the sound of a jeep horn.

"Let's move!" He took Kirsten by the hand and lead her outside. He saw the jeep,but he wasn't the only one that saw it. All the undead were heading toward the car like a moth to light. He saw Rob jump over the seat into the hatch. Chad lead Kirsten down the walkway to the jeep and opened the door.

"Get in!" Kirsten jumped in and Chad was about to get in until a cold hand gripped his shoulder. He turned to a zombie that was an old lady, but she was the same as the rest. Soulless and dead.

He grabbed her hair and shoved it into the doorway of the jeep and slammed the door on her head. He heard the disgusting sound of her skull cracking and watched as she slid to the sidewalk limp and dead for sure. Chad got in and closed the door. "Floor it!"

"WOO RAH!" Greg shouted as he peeled out and took off down the street. "You alright Winn?" Greg asked as he made a right onto another street. He saw the flash and sound of a Mac 10 SMG fire from a basket ball court.

"Yeah...I've been better though..." Chad breathed out and looked back at Rob who was looking out the back at the scene of slaughter. "Was that concert hell?"

Rob looked at him with a lit cigarette in his mouth. "Yeah...it was good until these fucks showed up. I wouldn't have made it out if I didn't make it to the balcony area." Rob looked back out the window and took a long drag.

Tony looked back at Chad. "Briefing?" He asked.

Chad looked at him. "Alright everyone...listen up. Our mission hasn't changed, but a little. We are to still get information, but SOCOM got hold of contracts of U.B.C.S. to be deployed in this area for research retrieval in a highly infected area. Meaning here..."

"Wait...why do we need this information?" Greg yelled. "If it's to bring them down, then we don't need info! This is enough! Look around! They will go down for sure! We just need to get out of here!" Greg protested.

"True, but we are also looking for why this happened to these people. You wouldn't want to return to N.Y.C. and see it like this...right?" Chad replied and Greg didn't respond, understanding where Chad's coming from. "Now, we are green on attacking the U.B.C.S. if they have the information."

Rob took another hit of his cigarette and kept looking out the window. "2 things sir...1, what's going on with your girl?" He asked.

Chad looked at Kirsten. "I reported her to SOCOM and they aren't happy at it, but will have to deal with it. She is coming to complete this mission with us..."

Everyone in the car looked at her and then at Chad. "Are you sure about that man?" Tony asked.

Chad looked at him. "Look, the city is on high quarentine. They wouldn't let her out, shit! They would probably shoot her on sight, thinking that she is one of those things out there. Plus, she is a sure shot with a hand gun. I taught her..."

"Alright, that's cool..." Rob said. "Number 2, if we are to attack the U.B.C.S., we ain't going to run up and ask for it. We need weapons."

"Covered." Chad said with a grin. "There is a militia base 10 minutes away from here. They will have everything we need, but they are probably on guard. Not many would be guarding at this moment, but still. We need to infiltrate the site, gear up and get out. Any questions?"

"No sir!" Everyone said.

"Good...Greg, to Racoon City Militia Base." Chad ordered.

"Woo Rah!" Greg responded.

It was only the beginning of this nightmare, everyone has their work cut out for them and have to use every ounce of their skill to make it out alive...but will they?


	6. Navy SEALS Vs UBCS

Greg slowed to a stop as they pulled up to the base near the base of the mountain. It was pitch black all around, but the flood lights of the base. Guards stood at their posts looking out into the black night, ready for anything.

_"Not everything..." _Chad thought to himself. The virus hadn't reached this area yet, but the team didn't feel safe, even near their military comrades. The nightmare was just behind them and growing during there absence, but would have a problem reaching out toward their location with it's gore and slaughter.

Chad looked around. "Alright..." He said as he looked at Kirsten.

"You have to stay here and out of sight and keep your gun off safety." He instructed her and she returned with worried looks and nods. He didn't want anything happen to her, but she wasn't a trained SEAL. She could get them caught and fail the mission, but leaving her here could put her against possible dead beings or real commandos that won't hesitate to kill her.

He looked at her face. She was beautiful to him, someone that he wanted to live the rest of his life with...or spend his last moments of life next to. He put his hand on her cheek. "You're my angel...clipped wings and all." He hugged her tightly and pulled back.

"Alright team...let's move." He ordered as they all piled out of the jeep. Kirsten got in the hatch area and laid there with her gun gripped tight.

Chad lead the team around the back of the base fence. He looked up at the barbed wire. It was no problem to him. Enough space to grip it and if you got cut, it wasn't a problem.

He climbed up the fence and over with ease, dodging the wire and his team followed. Normally most would have a back guard on the ground, but this one didn't. The back of the base was facing the mountain, meaning the guard was up higher to see and couldn't see anything to close as up to the fence close.

The team moved silently across the grass. It seemed like a single body movement, with how they were all in sync with each other. They got up to the building and hugged the wall close as two guards came out of a door and past them, then stopped.

"Want a cigarette?" One asked as he pulled out a pack.

"Sure!" The other agreed as he took one from the pack.

Chad reached to his side and tapped Tony's shoulder and pointed at him then made the number 2 sign with two fingers and pointed at the guards, then patted him two more times. Tony tapped on Rob and pointed at the guards and tapped him twice more. They slowly and stealthy moved up behind the unsuspecting men.

Tony put one in the sleeper hold and pulled back lifting the guards feet off the ground, while Rob b-lined (A haymaker to a persons jaw at a angle they can't see you coming from.) the other before he could ready his M-16 assault rifle. He dropped in a heap to the ground as Tony choked his man out and let him fall limply to the ground. Rob saluted the soldier that he dropped.

They dropped back into formation as Chad opened the door into a corridor. The walls were a dark military green with a clean dark grey floor. The team slipped in and down to the end and saw a sign over a stairway opening in the wall in front of them.

Chad looked down the turns to other corridors and it was clear. he signaled it and proceeded forward down the hard steel stairs. They moved through a short corridor and it opened up to a huge armory storage, filled with every weapon they needed.

"Score..." Greg said as he grabbed a M40A1 sniper rifle and inspected it closely. Greg excelled in accuracy and was a great sniper. A rifle is all he needed, but for this situation he would look for more side arms.

Chad looked at three clothing bags and pulled out fatigues. They were the army green camo. He turned to his team. "Grab some clothes and holsters. Pack up to as much as you need, but not too much.

The rest of the team went to the bags and got the clothing and holsters. They began to fill up on weapons. Chad grabbed up a M4A1 assault rifle with a 8x scope. He slid a laser on the end of it and wired it to the handgrip. He picked up five 30 round clips for the M4. He slung it over his shoulder and grabbed a HK5K SMG. It was a small sub that went through hundred rounds in thirteen seconds. He grabbed up five, 30 round clips. He looked and the hand guns and picked up two 226 handguns and discarded his 9mm. The 226 held eighteen .22 caliber rounds that were hollow tipped. They had much better stopping power than the 9mm. He grabbed up 6 clips for the dual hand guns. He also grabbed up a combat knife. To most soldiers, their knife was their last defense, but for a SEAL...well they say you never have a last defense.

Tony was Chad's able man and need to arm himself with something that would cover him, but he thought he could just cover the whole team when his eyes fell upon the sight of a M60E3. The mini-turret was perfect for large groups, with the hundred rounds of armor pricing bullets. He grabbed the fifty pound gun with four boxes of ammo which were five pounds themselves, but Tony was alright with the weight. He was big and power, perfect for the heavy weapons. He also grabbed up a 12 gauge tactical shotgun with two boxes of twenty buckshot shells. He also picked up a beauty of a weapon. A Desert Eagle, the murderous .50 caliber hand cannon that not many could fire with true accuracy, but Tony held that talent with pride. He took six, 8 round clips for the DE .50 and loaded it up.

Rob grabbed up a RA-15 with a 8x scope. He wasn't the best at accuracy in the group, but will do damage up close with his tendency to spray, instead of aim and shoot.He picked up four clips for the RA-15. He also picked up a 9mm SMG,but what was commonly called in his hood, the 'Uzi'. sixty rounds of fun, but with a recoil like non other. He grabbed up five clips for that gun. Rob also grabbed up a model 18. Also known in his hood as the 'Glock'. It was a fully automatic handgun with as much recoil as the Uzi. He filled other pockets with six clips for the Glock. Rob didn't take his time for aim, he just sprayed and prayed. Rob smiled big when he found something he always wanted...a sword. Following after that he saw a bunch of C4. He took them both with glee.

Greg already had his M40A1, but also picked up a Mark 22 .45 caliber handgun with impressive stopping power without having to fight the recoil as much. He took two boxes of 30 rounds for the rifle and eight, 14 shot clips for the Mark. He liked to be light, so he could escape quicker.

They were loaded and ready for anything...

"Freeze..." A voice said from the entrance of the room. The team turned to see a team of Army boys with guns aimed at them, ready to turn them into human bubble gum. The commander was aiming right at Chad. He was wearing his gear and had a kind of evil in his eye. "What are you guys doing?" He asked with a grin.

Chad looked at him and kept his hands away from his weapons. He didn't want to burn some of his own, but didn't want to get chewed up from M-16 rifles. "There are things outside...they will..."

"Kill you? Yes, we know of that and are taking care of it. Right now you should be worrying about us killing you for trespassing on military grounds and arming yourselves with military arms." He said without care in his voice. He looked at them. "But I must say, you look like military boys...are you?"

Chad looked at his team and they looked back. He knew that he could end this nicely if he told the truth, but they couldn't know. It was a black ops mission, the government would disregard them. They would be taken in anyways. "...We are just worried..."

The commander laughed some and looked at them seriously. "I guess we can say they were some group of radicals trying to steal guns from here..." He said with a evil grin.

Chad knew that they were as good as dead. The soldiers have the drop on them and you could the best soldier every and not get out of this. They were fucked...

Before the commander could give the order for his boys to fire. Gunfire was heard outside. A confused look fell on his face. He pulled up a radio. "Rolland! What the hell is going on out there?" He ordered.

"Sir! There is a bunch of people out here! They won't drop!" He said franticly "Jerry, to your right!" He called out to the distance and a painful scream could be heard in the background. "Fuck! Man down! Man down! There are too many! Ah! Get...of...me...UGAHHH..." Static filled the radio. Even more gunfire erupted outside and rang out through the corridors of the base.

The men looked at their commander and moans were heard in the corridors. Chad thought about Kirsten. _"They had to pass her...shit..." _He hoped they didn't attack the jeep on the way here. He worried about that and how many were here. From the sound of gunfire...they were outnumbered...He didn't know the numbers...nor did he want to know.

The commander looked at Chad and was pissed. "Fuck em, let's stop those things! Move!" The soldiers took the order quickly and fired as soon as they got to the top of the steel steps. Soon after, screams were heard and the moans were loud and hungry.

"Move, we gotta get out of here!" Chad ordered as he ran out of the room, leading his team up the stairs. When he reached the top...the horror was there...The zombies were eating soldiers let and right as others fired trying to stop the oncoming undead. The clean halls, were now pits of blood. The commander fell back and turned, but was grabbed by the feet.

"AHHHH!" He screamed in fear, as he looked at Chad and his team. "Help me!" He reached out at him. His eyes were filled with helplessness.

Chad looked at him and took aim. He fired off a round that nailed the commander in the head, killing him. The team looked at him. "It's help enough so you won't have to go through all the pain of being eaten and coming back as one of them..." He said as he moved on down the corridor they came from and out the door they came in front.

Chad looked around and saw plenty of undead. He took aim at a fat man in his boxers and beater to small for him. Chad fired off a perfect shot to it's head with the help of the laser. Tony covered Chad's backside, by firing off twenty rounds into a group of five zombies, tearing them up. Two were dead for sure the other 3 were getting back up to their feet. Rob sprayed his RA-15 and dropped the three rising zombies and turned to another group of seven and sprayed. Five of them dropped and didn't get back up. Rob discharged the spent clip and slammed in another. He stopped and finally aimed for the heads and fired twice. The shots were on target for both undead, dropping them. Greg took aim without the scope at a distant zombie and nailed him with a head shot. It dropped to the ground instantly.

They all kept moving to the fence as they fired accurate shots. By the time they made it to the fence, they already took out twenty undead, but twenty was small to the rest that came around the side of the building.

They got over the fence without a problem and took off in a run toward the jeep. Moans were everywhere as they moved into the street. Gunfire was still coming from the base as they rushed down the street and saw the jeep. Chad was praying that Kirsten was alright. The jeep was in perfect condition.

Greg rushed up and opened the driver seat door. Kirsten jumped up and took aim. "It's me Kir, it's me..." Greg said and saw Kirsten let out a sigh of relief. The rest of the team piled in and Chad looked to make sure Kirsten was alright. Greg pulled off and turned around, driving right back into the nightmare of Racoon City.

Tony looked back at Chad. "Alright, how do we get this info from the U.B.S.C.?" He asked as he looked out the window. They were already seeing more undead as they drove down the street dodging corpses and other objects.

Chad checked his M4A1 clip. It had 12 shots left in it, as he slammed it back in the rifle. "They should be at Racoon Hospital. There is an underground lab there, that has data on what the hell is going on in this town." Chad looked up and around. "You know where it is?"

Greg looked back. "Nigga, do you think I live here?" He said smartly as he looked back at the road.

Kirsten looked at him. "Keep going straight until you come to a light and make a left. He going until you see Racoon Hospital. I'm a nurse there."

Rob lit up another cigarette. "So, we just kill these guys and take the information?" He asked as he took a long drag.

"Yep, make sure your first shot takes down your target. Bravo team, I want you to find a vantage point that is in front of the hospital. Drop the one who seems to have the information. If you don't see one, pop any of them." He ordered.

"Right." Greg responded.

Chad looked at Kirsten. "It's dangerous, but since we are back here you have to come with us. Now Kirsten, I want you to follow everything I say, no matter what is happening. If you listen to me, you will stay alive, alright?" He looked at her and she nodded. She was scared and he could see it in her eyes, but her shots were more accurate when she was scared. He remembered when she said she couldn't shoot for her life. She proved herself wrong to him.

They drove for another twenty-five minutes and made it in sight of the hospital. Greg parked the jeep and grabbed his rifle. They all piled out and grouped up. Rob and Greg moved down the sidewalk in a crouching run.

They headed into a dark ally way. Rob looked up at a fire escape that leaded to the window near the top of the building. He looked forward and was faced with three undead, feasting on a woman. "Damn..." Greg said as he watched them eat the victim. It was disgusting how they engulfed the insides of her body.

Rob slung his RA-15 over his shoulder and it caught the attention of the undead. They moaned as they looked at the fresh meal in front of them. Rob unsheathe his sword and let the zombies walk at him. He grinned as he saw his first kill. He swung at it's neck and cleanly cut it's off. Blood splattered on the ally walls as Rob followed up with a vertical cut downward at the next zombie, but this time only stuck it half way through it's head.

"Shit..." Rob pulled back and ripped the sword out. The zombie dropped to the ground lifelessly. Rob looked at his last target and spun. He swung and sliced half of its head off, but that was enough to drop it to the ground with it's former group. Rob put the sword away and looked at Greg.

"Alright, Samurai Rob. If we can get going..." Greg said as if he wasn't impressed.

"Alright, puto." Rob replied as he climbed up onto a dumpster and jumped up to grab the edge of the fire escape. He pulled himself up and looked down at Greg who followed the same way and helped him up. Rob turned and began to climb the stairs up to the 10th floor window. He saw it was wide open.

He climbed into a bedroom, that was kinda messy. The bed sheets were on the floor along with some vomit next to the bed. That smell came across his nose once more...it was all too familiar now. He heard Greg finally climb in.

"Possible tango..." He said without looking back at Greg.

"Right." Greg said as he pulled out his Mark 22.

Rob pulled up his RA-15 into his shoulder and scanned the room. He walked over to the door and turned to look at the other side of the bed. Nothing was there. He pressed up against the wall next to the door opening with Greg next to him. Rob didn't want to search for the zombie, he just wanted to get to the roof and cover his team. He took a breath and snapped around the door opening doing a 180 and was aiming at the front door.

Greg moved as soon as Rob did. He was aiming into the living room/kitchen. The owner looked at Greg.

"Tango in sight." Greg saw his eyes. That's all he could go off of, besides the growing smell of death coming from him. Rob didn't even look back, something he learned in SEAL training. Trust your Able to handle the situation behind you, unless he needs assistance. Greg pulled the trigger. The handgun bucked back in his hands, but it was under control. The shot was a perfect one still. The mans head snapped back and seemed to lead his body backwards into the kitchen. Blood and brain matter splattered on the walls. "Tango down." Greg said.

Rob opened the door and stepped out into the stair case. He scanned both ways and it was clear. He reached back at Greg and tapped him. Greg moved back still aiming into the living room to make sure no more came out. He closed the door to cover their escape. Rob walked up to a steel door and the stench of death came from it. He put his hand on the knob and turned it. When it wouldn't go anymore and cleared his mind. He swung it open and jumped back some.

There was a group of eight in the small corridor leading to the stairs that led to the rooftop. Rob pulled the RA-15 up and pulled the trigger back. The RA-15 dumped 30 rounds into the group. Four of the eight fell to the ground. "Able!" Rob called out as he dropped to one knee, reaching for another clip for the RA-15.

Greg heard his call and turned aiming over the kneeling Rob. Greg was pin point precise with his aim. He fired four clean shots to each zombies head. They dropped and one was getting back up slowly. Greg ended it's undead life with a shot to the eye. He watched it drop and turned behind him to make sure his six was clear. "Tango's down..." He said.

Rob slammed the fresh clip into the rifle and stood. He moved forward and looked down at the now truely dead bodies. He stepped through them with caution and made his way to the stairs as Greg followed after closing the door behind them. Rob opened up the door to the roof and scanned the area.

"Clear." He said as Greg stepped up to the roof. Rob pulled up his mic. "Bravo commander to Team leader, we have made it to the roof. Now setting up vantage point."

Chad was with Tony and Kirsten behind some parked cars in front of the hospital. Chad looked at the doors and saw two mercs, dressed in black combat gear with M9's in hand. "This is team leader to Bravo, roger that. Scott, tell me when your sights are hot."

Greg stepped up to the edge of the building and aimed over at the entrance of the hospital. "Roger that Winn." He said into the mic. Greg steadied his breathing. The main point of sniping it to eye your target and hold your breath. Don't take the shot, but let the shot take itself.

Chad looked over at Tony. "Set up about six cars away from here and dump on them when Greg takes his shot. Don't let any get away." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Tony said as he made his way over six cars and pulled down the bipod on the end of the gun. Tony was a monster with a turret based gun. He didn't waste too much ammo as most would just dump on them. Tony took aim and dumped. When there wasn't a target he would let off to conserve ammo, but he didn't know how man there were he would be dumping on. If there are more than five, then he would be the man for supressive fire.

Chad turned to Kirsten. "Remember, point and shoot. Follow the target and think of the gun as your hand. Point...and shoot." He instructed. She nodded as she gripped her 9mm. Chad looked at the men and was worried. She had never been shot at before and she might crack under the possibility that she could be hit. He had to protect her with his life, but needed to lead his team.

Rob looked over the ledge of the building at Chad and Kirsten. _"What a guy..." _Rob thought. Chad had to protect his girlfriend and do a mission at the same time. Chad had all the skills of a leader and soldier on the field. He remained calm in any situation and from what Rob has seen today with these monsters, he wouldn't be surprised if Chad wasn't calm, but he was. Chad was always calm, because he knew that it would keep him and his team alive. Rob couldn't lead a team, but could lead if he had orders with a Able.

He pushed the thoughts to the back of his head and looked on the entrance of the building as he pulled up his RA-15 and focused the scope. He wasn't the best in the group with accuracy, but being a SEAL, he's better than most soldiers. He just couldn't get rid of his tendency to spray his shots.

Gunfire was still heard in the distance. The street was cluttered with debris and some empty cars. The streets were covered in blood as if it had rained down from the sky. The street was clear of any undead threats, but the biggest threat was the mercs in front of the team. These enemies could think and form a plan and fire back at them, but the team had the element of surprise as their advantage.

The doors opened. Eight more black dressed mercs stepped out and one pulled out a disk and handed it to one of the guards. Greg saw this. "Bravo Able here, I saw the objective handed over to one of the tangos. Scoping him out now." He said into the mic.

Chad looked and saw the numbers. They were outnumbered, but it didn't matter. Ten minus a possible four. "Alright Bravo Able, fire at will."

Greg breathed in and held it. He pulled the trigger.

KLACK!

The rifle recoiled a little, but the shot was right on. The mercs head split open, throwing his brain matter on the hospital building.

Tony snapped his M60 over the trunk of a car with the bipod holding it steady. He pulled the trigger and nailed one in the body countless times until he was pushed back into the building and slid down the wall with blood trailing him.

Rob's RA-15 rang out with a shot to a mercs neck that dropped him to the side. Rob's finger pulled back once more and held, he sprayed his RA-15 down upon the mercs.

Chad fired a perfect scoped shot into another mercs head that dropped him instantly.

The mercs ducked behind a car and returned fire at Chad and Tony's area. Kirsten yelped in fear as the enemy bullets rattled the car her and Chad were taking cover behind. Tony wasn't phased by the return fire. It was inaccurate from the constant fire of the M60. The car they were behind was taking serious damage. Tony heard the scream of another merc. He must have punched through the car and got him.

Greg was scoping out carefully. There was no need for him to rush or provide cover fire. Tony had that down lock. Greg was looking for openings and found one of one trying to crawl way. The merc was hit in the neck earlier, but still alive. Greg fired and took the back of his head off. The mercs body came to a sudden halt and laid there.

Chad looked at Kirsten. "Stay here and stay low!" He ordered. She nodded and he kissed her. Chad rushed out to an abondoned car in the middle of the road. He took cover from incoming fire from the mercs. He looked back at Tony who threw out the empty box of rounds from the feeder and put in a new box. He went right back at firing at the car.

Greg was looking for another kill and found it after Tony started shooting the car back up. The mercs were moving to another car for better cover. Greg fired off a shot that caught one of them in the shoulder. He dropped to the ground hard, but Greg knew it wasn't a kill. "Bravo Able to team leader! Two, possibly three tango's left!"

"Roger, moving in..." Before he could say anything a rain of fire was fired his way. "SHIT!" Chad screamed out as he shuffled to the back side of the car near the truck as bullets tore up the front side.

Tony looked at the direction the fire came from and saw more black geared mercs. "Renforcements! They called for renforcements!" Tony switched up his fire toward the incoming mercs. There were twenty of them. They were out gunned and didn't have the objective yet.

Tony looked back and saw Kirsten. She was huddled near the tire of the car. He couldn't leave her out in the open. He looked forward and fired while rushing backwards. He grabbed Kirsten and pulled her behind the car, away from the hail of bullets.

Greg and Rob were surprised to see the re-enforcement mercs rush at the Alpha team. Rob reloaded his RA-15 and opened fire at the newer mercs. They took cover behind cars and returned fire. Rob ducked as bullets hit the wall and went over him. "Fuck!" Rob pulled out a cigarette. He needed a smoke for something like this.

Greg aimed and fired. He nailed one in the chest, making the merc fly backward onto a car. Greg ducked more incoming fire and looked at Rob. "Now?" He asked, regarding to the cigarette.

Rob looked at him. "Yeah!" Rob took a long quick drag and got to his feet. "Bravo commander to team leader, proceeding to back you up on the ground! Acknowledge!"

Chad looked back and saw Tony with Kirsten. As long as she was safe, he wouldn't worry. "Team leader to Bravo, Acknowledged! Proceed with extreme caution!" Chad discharged the low ammo clip and slammed a fresh one in. He held the rifle with his left hand and pulled out his HK5K with his right. His mind was rushing with all the gunfire around him.

The mercs they had attacked must have been hurting, because they didn't help return fire. Chad took some deep breaths and tensed up. He jumped up and rushed out toward the mercs behind the car near him and fired at the ones down the street with his M4A1. The M4 run empty when he got to the car the mercs were hiding behind.

He stepped around the car and took aim at two armed mercs and a injured, but armed one. Time slowed down as he had the drop on them. They looked at him with looks on their faces of surprise.

_"These are the faces that haunt you in dreams...the faces of men you execute." _A voice said in his head. He pulled the trigger and let the SMG spray into the small group. The bullets rattled them all in four seconds.

Chad looked and saw the man who had the disk. It was laying right next to him near a pool of blood. He rushed up, but jumped behind a car when bullets from the re-enforcements nearly killed him.

Tony switched up his fire toward the mercs in Chad's lane of cars. He needed to supress them for Chad's sake. The mercs ducked behind the massive firepower of the M60. "Chad! Move!" He yelled into the mic.

Chad rushed out and snatched the disk up. He jumped behind another car as more fire came at him. "Got the objective!" He yelled into the mic breathing heavy. He put the HK5K away and reloaded the M4A1. He was down to one fresh clip left for spare.

Greg and Rob rushed out of the ally and took cover behind a car in front of Tony. "Bravo Team, in posistion to cover you Winn!" Rob said as he fired at the mercs.

"Roger!" Chad focused himself and ran out firing at the mercs to keep them inaccurate. He made it back to Tony and Kirsten. "Bravo team, fall back!" Chad fired at the mercs with Tony. Even Kirsten stood up and returned fire.

"Woo Rah!" Rob said as he took a hit of his cigarette. He rushed back as Tony, Chad and Kirsten covered him and Greg. They made it back to the corner of a building about 40 yards away from the Alpha team. "Alpha team, fall back!" He ordered through the mic.

Chad nailed a merc in the face with a scoped shot. "Fall back!" He pulled Kirsten low into a crouch with Tony and they rushed low toward Bravo's position, while Bravo fired cover fire over them. They made it to Bravo's position and Chad looked toward their escape jeep and saw something he didn't want to see.

Hundreds of them...all moaning and limping toward them. Undead...Kirsten looked back in shock. "Sweet jesus..." She aimed, but Chad pulled her gun down.

"Too many of them, don't waste your ammo." He said as he looked around. "Shit..." He didn't know the layout of the city in his head. He didn't know where was safe. He looked to Kirsten. "Where is a safe place?"

Kirsten looked down and tried to think. "Umm...we're here...and...Tyler's!" She said looking up at him. "His place is the closest to here, it's just six blocks away!"

Chad nodded. "Lead the way. Team! On Kirsten!" Everyone looked at her. "Lead the way Kir."

She nodded and started to run as the team followed.

_"Six blocks...sounds nice if there wasn't zombies and mercs all around us..." _Chad thought.

Through all the action...the team didn't know that, that was only a small portion of their trip through hell on earth, in Racoon City.


	7. New Enemy

They ran down the six blocks taking shots at undead that posed a threat to them. They turned onto the street, it wasn't as bad as most had been. Kirsten looked around and saw the apartment building. The front of it was covered in blood, but no bodies were around to claim owner to the mess. "There!" Kirsten pointed.

Chad looked and stepped ahead of her. He led them to the door and opened it with his M4A1 in the fire position. He scanned the area and saw blood on the walls in the lobby, but no bodies. He looked back at Kirsten. She had her 9mm out, covering Chad. "Where does this Tyler guy live?" He asked.

Kirsten looked at him and the elevator. "Fourth floor, room 42." She replied.

Chad moved over to the elevator and pressed the up button and looked around. It was quiet, except for the constant gun fire in the background. _"At least there are some humans left..." _Chad thought.

Rob took the last hit of his cigarette and tossed it into a pool of blood next to him. "So...where the fuck are the bodies?" He asked as he looked around.

Tony walked past Rob. "They are gone...they got up and walked out of here looking for more people to feed on." He said, sending a chill up Rob's back. "So what's the plan now, Winn?"

Chad turned to Tony. "Well, we hold up at this Tyler's place for awhile and get an EZ from SOCOM. Then formulate a plan on how to get there safely."

Ding!

Chad saw Tony's face turn into horror. Chad knew it wasn't good and felt that rancid breath on his neck again, along with cold hands on his shoulders.

"Uhhhhgggnnn..."

Chad grabbed the undead's arm and shoved his body back into it's and pulled it over his shoulder. It landed on the hard floor. Chad took aim with his M4A1. It was a female...she was naked with her stomached ripped open showing the small remains of what used to be her internal organs. Chad fired one shot into her forehead, ending her undead life.

Chad didn't drop his aim. He stood there looking down at the girl. Chad has killed people before, but this was different. These were people that were innocent. People that had families and friends, all taken away in one night. All taken away slowly and painfully. Chad felt a hand on his shoulder and this time knew it wasn't one of them.

"You aight?" Greg asked as he looked at Chad's face. Chad normally wasn't like this, but this is a different situation than a standard mission.

Chad nodded slowly and looked at him. "Yeah...near death experience, that's all. Let's get moving." He turned and got on the elevator with everyone else.

Kirsten pressed the fourth floor button and the doors shut. The elevator pulled them upward. "Be on your toes boys..." She said with her gun aimed at the metal doors, ready for anything when they slide open.

"Hmph..." Tony smirked at the remark from Kirsten, but was glad she was getting the hang of things. Too bad it had to be in this kind of situation. Tony slung his M60 over his back and pulled out his shotgun. He knew that the hallways were small, so the buckshot was perfect for the situation.

Greg shouldered his M40A1 and pulled out his Mark 22. He had seen enough tonight to make him retire and he had only been in the Navy for three years. He couldn't wait to tell his boys back at home about the shit he went through here, but the thing is, to tell them, is to survive.

Chad took aim at the door as well. He didn't want another undead that close to him ever again, but knew he would probably be in another situation like that one sooner or later.

Ding!

The doors slid open to reveal nothing. Chad let out a relieving sigh and led the team into the hall. It was calm and untouched by the nightmare that lurked all around them. He walked down the quiet hallway and looked to his right to see the number 42 on a door. Kirsten stepped up and knocked.

The door opened up and smoke poured out of it along with the smell Greg and Rob were all to familiar to. Tyler poked his head out the door, his eyes were bloodshot, but Kirsten mistook them. She pulled up her gun to his face. "WHOA!!" Tyler yelled.

Greg pulled her gun down. "He's not one of them...he's high." Greg said with a grin. Rob chuckled some. It lightened the moment for them both.

"W-what do you want?" He asked timidly. He was confused, with the herb in his system and seeing Kirsten with 4 guys dressed in army gear.

"Sorry Tyler! Look...we need to stay here for awhile." She said to him. She hated the smell of marijuana and Tyler's apartment reeked of it.

"Uh...yeah...sure...come in." He opened the door for them. Everyone stepped in and saw the posters of Jimmi Hendrix on the wall, along with other posters dealing with pot or pot smokers. A bong was sitting on the glass coffee table in front of the couch with about a pound of weed laying next to it, with a lighter.

"Holy shit! Did you plan to smoke yourself to death?" Rob said as he looked at the weed. All of his friends back in Cali did nothing, but smoke, but he had never seen one person try to take all of that to the head.

"Dude..." Tyler started as he closed the door and placed the wet towel back under it. "The world is coming to an end! Do you hear that?" He said as everyone looked at him. "The gun shots...the screams of people dying! We have been judged by a higher power and now we shall face our punishment!"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "...Yep, he's stoned off his ass." Tony said, but thought about something he never thought about before. _"What if this isn't just this town...what if it's the nation? The world...What would we be fighting for then?" _Tony shook the thought to the side. _"No...it isn't...we have a mission to do..." _

"Right..." Chad said as he sat down on the couch. It was sunk in from people sleeping on it too much. "Black Omega to SOCOM, do you read?"

"I read you Winn, are you ok?" Julie said with worry.

"Yeah, I'm alright. The team is fine as well. We have completed the objective and await instructions for extraction."

"Admiral Jacobs has one more objective to complete before extraction. You are to meet up with the S.A.S. force. They are holding up in the Racoon College Campus. After that, contact us for Evac instructions."

Chad let out a sigh. "Orders acknowledged...Winn out." Chad sat back and looked at his team. "Before we leave this hell...we have to meet up with S.A.S. forces on the Racoon College Campus."

Kirsten looked at him. "How are we going to get there? It's all the way on the other side of the city. We don't have any transportation."

Tony's nose twitched as the smell of death swept past him. He looked toward the dark hallway. "Possible tango..." He pulled up his shotgun and aimed down the hallway.

Chad jumped up and aimed along with Tony. "I'll take point..." Chad stepped in front of Tony and cautiously walked down the hallway.

Tyler looked at them. "Tango? What are you doing? The only person here is my boy Richie, he's in the bathroom. He's been sick all day."

"When's the last time you checked up on him?" Rob asked.

Tyler looked down. "Well...now that I think about it...I passed out around five and woke up around nine. It's about eleven now...He's been in there since four thirty." Tyler looked down the hall way.

Chad moved to the side of the doorway and Tony took his position on the other side. Chad was closest to the doorknob and he looked at Tony. Tony nodded at him. Chad took a breath and opened the door. The hallway was flooded with the bright bathroom light and the stomach churning smell of decay. There stood Richie, green residue was streaked down his chin. His eyes were the same as the rest. Tony took aim at his head and pulled the trigger.

BOOM!

The shotgun bucked in Tony's grip, but he had control of it. The buckshot tore Richie's head apart and sent brain matter and blood everywhere. Tony had never blown someone's head off from close range like that before. He stood there in shock as the skull fragments slid down the wall slowly. The body dropped to Tony's feet. "Oh...shit..."

"HEY!!" Tyler ran up and saw the mess. "You...you killed...YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM!!!" He yelled as he tried to attack Tony, but he was soon on his back after Chad grabbed him and kicked out his feet. "He fucking killed my friend!"

"He was already dead!" Chad yelled back at him, trying to hold him down. The words struck Tyler and he looked at Chad with confusion on his face?

"Dead...?" He said slowly.

Chad nodded. "When the people get sick...they turn into monsters that will try to eat you. He was far gone when we opened that door and would have attacked us. If you are bit, you turn into one of them..." Chad let go of Tyler. He looked back at Tony. "You ok?"

Tony looked over at Chad with a look of sickness in his eyes. "I've never...blown someone's head off before." He said shaking some.

Chad didn't have a problem watching someone get their head blown off or anything gory like that. He was a pretty cold soldier as many would say, but Tony didn't have the nerves that Chad had. "Just relax...breathe..." Tony was trying to breathe slowly, even with the horrid smell in the air.

Rob watched as Tyler moved back into the living room and picked up the bong and took a hit. "Yeah...just go comatose on us." He said with a smirk. He looked to Greg. "How you hangin' homes?"

Greg looked back at him. "I've been better...I'd liked to be back home right now. Eating some chicken...mac and cheese with some candy yams. Mmmm..."

Rob's stomach growled at him. He hadn't eaten anything all day and since he was resting, his body was telling him to eat. He looked down at the side of the couch to find a bag of chips. "Sweet." He said as he grabbed it up. He took a handful and ate them happily. He looked at Tyler as he walked over to his closet, but paid no mind to him.

Greg opened a bottle of water that was on the table and drank some. "Ahh...all that running man." He passed it to Rob. Rob took some gulps and wiped his mouth and went back to eating his chips.

Click Clack!

Greg and Rob looked up and dropped their food and drink, shocked at what they saw. Tyler was holding a pump shotgun and aiming right at them. Kirsten turned to the scene and was shocked as well. "Tyler what are you..."

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled with murderous intent in his eyes.

Chad and Tony rushed out and took aim at him. "Drop the gun!" Chad ordered with his aim directed at Tyler's head. He could take a shot, but Tyler could pull the trigger and injurer or kill his Bravo team. He didn't need that right now.

"You mother fuckers...you killed my best friend..." Tyler seethed thought his teeth.

"He was already dead damn it!" Chad snapped out at him. "You're just high and confused. Just calm down..."

"Fuck you! I was perfectly fine until you fucks came!" Tyler yelled back. He backed up toward his window. He was outnumbered and gunned. If he fired off a shot, he surely would be killed, but he didn't care as long as someone went with him. Tyler chuckled with a psychotic grin on his face.

"He's lost it..." Greg said. "This crazy ass cracka dun lost it..."

"You think you can survive? Even if you do kill me? Hehehehe...You'll just die out there!!" Tyler said.

A tongue like whip waved behind Tyler from the window. Everyone looked in shock at it. Chad and Tony lowered their guns.

Tyler saw this. "What?" Tyler turned and the tongue wrapped around his neck.

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" He screamed as he was pulled through the window. His screams were heard with sounds of flesh being torn into.

"What...the fuck...was that?" Kirsten said.

"...Ok, zombies don't do that..." Chad said.

Tony looked at Chad. "Do you know any movies that showed that?" He asked.

"...No...let's..."

Suddenly Tyler's mutilated carcass was tossed back in through the window and to the floor with a sicking thud.

Kirsten let out a loud shriek as she saw Tyler's body roll to a wet stop. Blood poured from multiple wounds.

The monster jumped into the room from the window and landed on all fours. It's tongue wiped around with it's sharp teeth dripping with fresh blood and it was looking for more.

Chad's mind was trying to register what the thing was. He had never seen such a creature. It's body was that of a human, but with the skin peeled away; leaving sleek muscle to be shown. It had no eyes, but a large brain looking head with razor sharp teeth and a whip tongue. It's claws were shining red with fresh blood.

It took flight toward the group, but it was headed right for Kirsten.

It was Kirsten and she wasn't ready for it to leap that far. She screamed as everything seemed to slow down. She saw it's razor sharp claws and teeth. She was facing her last moments of life...

BOOM!!

The creature flew to the side and into the wall, splattering blood everywhere. It landed on a table and broke through it. Tony's shotgun was aimed at it. The creature tried to get up, but Tony pumped his shotgun and fired again and again until it's body was nothing, but a pile of chewed meat.

Tony was breathing heavy. He had never seen anything like this. The undead people were enough for him to try to think about, but leaping monsters with dagger like claws and a whip like tongue.

He looked at Chad. "Let's get the fuck outta' here!"

"Right!" Chad rushed to the door and opened it. He led everyone into the hall where a door down the hall busted down. Another creature landed on the door and looked down the hall at it's prey. "Hurry!!" Chad yelled as he ran up to the elevator and pressed the down button. He looked down the hall and it was rushing at them with incredible speed.

Ding!

The elevator doors opened up and everyone got inside, but Tony.

"Tony!!" Chad yelled. Tony took aim and waited as the monster rushed at him. It took to the air...

BOOM!!

The monster's head was lost in the shotgun blast and it's body was flung backwards and hit the ground, spilling blood everywhere. Tony jumped into the elevator and pressed the lobby button.

"Don't let your guard down..." Chad said as the elevator went down, but they felt something land above them. Claws ripped through the top of the elevator, nearly taking off Rob's head.

Everyone ducked as Kirsten screamed in horror. "It's above us!!" Greg called out. Rob took aim and pulled the trigger. He dumped thirty rounds into the monster above them and heard it's death scream. Blood leaked from the holes and to the floor.

Ding!

Chad turned around instantly as the doors opened to the lobby. His M4A1 was in the ready position as he moved out quickly, leading everyone. There weren't any monsters, but they heard the moans of the dead coming toward them from the streets.

_"It's going to be a long shot making it to the college on the other side of this city on foot..." _Chad thought. He rushed out of the front doors into the streets and looked. There were twice as many undead as before from when they ran from the U.B.C.S.

"We gotta move!" He called out to everyone and ran the opposite way of the undead. He knew where to go, but didn't know if they could make it...


	8. New Encounter

Chad was looking around the area as he ran. He didn't look back, but knew his team was closely following, but still took in consideration Kirsten. She wasn't a trained SEAL and couldn't run as long as them. The moans were getting distant, which eased his mind, but he knew they wouldn't be long to catch up.

Chad caught a look at a car rental shop. He ran up to the door and pushed it open. Everyone followed him inside the dark customer area. It was full of posters and brochures of a peaceful Racoon City. "We can rest up here for a little..." Chad said as he looked at Kirsten.

She didn't seem too tired, but he knew that she was breaking down on the inside. "You alright Kirsten?" He asked her.

Kirsten looked into Chad's eyes and nodded, but she was lying to herself. Her world had been flipped upside down. Her friends were all dead by now and with the situation they are in, she would soon follow them.

Chad looked to Greg and Rob. "Clear area." He ordered.

"Hoo rah..." Rob grunted without too much care for their situation as he pulled up his RA-15. He moved to the receptionist desk and scanned the area with his gun. Greg followed with his Mark 22 ready. Rob looked over the desk and saw a pool of blood.

"Possible tango..." Rob looked to his left and down a dimly lit hallway. Rob snapped into the doorway of an office and saw 3 zombies. They were dressed for a respectable job, but now were feasting on what used to be a secretary. They looked at Rob. "Tango's in sight." Rob fired three head shots, dropping the undead. Rob discharged his spent clip and reached for another, but there were no RA-15 clips left.

"Shit...I'm out."

"It's what you get for spraying so much..." Greg said smartly, as he scanned further down the hall.

Rob looked at Greg. "Blow me, alright." He said, as he tossed the RA-15 into the room. He pulled the shoulder strap for the Uzi over his shoulder and armed himself with it. He pulled out the stock on it and put it to his shoulder and took aim further down the hall. He moved slowly, scanning as he went along and snapped into another doorway. It was a conference room, but it was empty.

"Tango." Greg called out.

Rob turned back down the hall and saw a oversized woman stumbling at them. "Able, take the shot." Rob ordered.

"Roger." Greg said as he took the shot. It was a little off accuracy. It nailed the woman in the mouth, but still dropped her to the ground. "Clear." He said.

Rob moved forward past the woman and to the end of the hall, where the bathrooms were located. "Able, take the men's." Rob ordered.

"Roger." Greg pushed open the door and flooded the hallway with light. He scanned the small bathroom. It was covered in blood.

Greg snapped around a corner and was aiming at a body, slumped under a urinal. It was a male, whose body was too mangled to come back to life. His brain matter was hanging from the edge of the urinal he laid under. Seemed like a fatal fall with zombies having their way with the corpse.

BAM!

Greg was hit by a sudden force and fell to the ground with something on him. His gun slid out of his hands and across the floor toward the door. He turned and grabbed the neck of a zombie. It's neck was already ripped into and Greg's fingers slipped into the wound. It disgusted him slightly at the moment, but his life was on the line.

The zombie had it's hands gripped on his collar and was pulling, but it couldn't pull it's head down. Greg smelt it's vile breath, it was stomach churning. The zombie tried to move it's head around and Greg's fingers slipped deeper into it's wound. He felt bone and knew it was it's spine. He thrusted his hand further in and grabbed it. He snapped it to the side and the zombies head fell limp. It's body dropped lifelessly onto Greg. He was breathing heavy as he ripped his hand out of the wound. He pushed the body off of his and stood.

"Damnit..." He said to himself. He looked at his hand and the feeling of him breaking someone's neck from the inside was still there. He turned to the sink and turned on the water. He tapped the soap dispencer on his hands and put them under the cold water. The water diluted blood filled the sink as he scrubbed, trying to get the blood and feeling off of his hand.

Rob opened the door. "Woman's room clear..." He saw the sight. "Shit...you're not hurt are you?" He asked with concern.

"Naw...damn thing nearly got me though..." Greg still washing his hands.

Rob could see Greg's eyes. He was breaking down. Slowly, but surely he was breaking down and when he hit the wall. It wouldn't be good. "Are you sure, you're alright man?"

"Yeah..." Greg replied. He turned off the water and watched the rest of the blood swirl into the drain. He thought about his life and how he could have avoided this. _"I went to college...got my degree in teaching...I could have got a normal job...been somewhere safe..." _He thought to himself as the last of the blood swirled into the darkness of the drain.

He turned to get paper towels for his hands and Rob was there holding them out for him. "...Thanks..." he took them and dried his hands.

Rob picked up the Mark 22 off the ground and handed it to him. "Be easy, alright homes...?"

Greg took his pistol back. "Alright..." He replied.

Rob turned and stepped out of the bathroom with Greg following. They walked back into the customer area. "Area clear, sir." Rob said as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Alright..." Chad said as he pulled a map of Racoon City off the wall and put it on the desk. Everyone gathered around. "We are here..." Chad pointed to a spot on the map. "We need to get here." Chad slid his finger over to the college area. "That's across the city...Now I was thinking...if we cut around the city, by the suburbs, we will be much safer."

"How do you figure? It will take longer." Tony said.

Chad looked at him. "If we went through the city, we could be cornered with ease. Not many places to hide and populated heavily. Perfect area for zombies to be in large groups, but with the suburbs, we have open spaces to move around and houses with supplies. Not many people live out in the suburbs as people in the city. Sure we may be looking at a couple hundred undead, but as long as we have space to move, we could out manuver them. First we have to make it out of the city, meaning..."

Chad pulled out the disk and handed it to Tony. "I'm point man and I'm in more danger than anyone else."

Rob looked out the window into the empty parking lot. "Couldn't someone at least leave one car?" He said in disappointment. "All this running..." He walked over to a water dispencer and got a drink.

Kirsten looked at Greg. "Hey Greg...are you ok?" She saw him in a daze and he snapped out of it when she asked him the question.

"Yeah! I'm cool..." Greg said as he looked at her. He wanted to go home and play basket ball. He wanted to play a game of Madden with his friends. He wanted to hear kids play outside in the street. To hear the busy city come to life everyday. He didn't want to be here in this situation.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vincent Grande was a commander of his mercenary squad. His team was consisted of 8 men, including himself. Vince was a cold hearted killer, wanted in eight countries. He was perfect for the job in umbrella's eyes. He looked out over the city from the chopper he was in. He looked over across from him. It was his medic on the team, Ben Roberts.

Ben was wanted in Spain for dealing in highly illegal drugs. He knew how to make the pain go away for people that had pain on the body or mind. He isn't just good in drugs, but his skills with a MP5 are deadly as well.

Next to Ben was Danny Boring. Dan is wanted in Ireland for over fourty homicides and terrorist activities. Cares for no one, but himself. He killed his own mother, after she told the police about him. Not many trust him and those that do, don't last long.

Next to Dan was Joey Talirico. Joey is wanted in Italy by the law and mafia. He dealt with selling and supplying drugs and military arms to mafia families. He single handedly brought down a big family, by planting C4 charges around the family facility, during the don's daughter's birthday party. He's ruthless and psycotic, two deadly combinations that let him make the team.

Next to Joey was Craig Leath. Craig is on the F.B.I. wanted list for embezzlement. He stole over 3.5 million from the F.B.I., acting as an inside informent into a drug ring. He's quick on his toes and deadly with his hands.

Next to Vince was Mark and Andrew Cordisco. Two brothers that are held high on the wanted list of Italy. They stole over 2.8 million from banks and killed fifteen police officers and 79 civilians. They only care for each other and no one else, but then again who does in a group of mercenaries that are all wanted.

Lastly, next to Mark and Andrew was Dorian Miller. He is wanted by the F.B.I. on 235 accounts of murder. He mainly aims for families of someone he doesn't like and if he likes you, you are the most luckiest man alive. The only black in the whole team, he doesn't trust many of the people on his squad.

Vincent looked at the pilot who turned around. The pilot gave a thumb up and turned on the green over head light. Vincent nodded and looked to his team. "Green light! Load up, we're goin' in hot!" He ordered. The sounds of guns being loaded and cocked filled the chopper. Vincent slid the door open and feed out the rope over a roof top building. He knew that if any of his members were hurt, to kill them on sight before they became a handful later. The objective was to retrieve the data from a SEAL team. They had more men and firepower, so it would be simple...if the whole city wasn't infested with hellish monsters that Umbrella calls, 'their projects'.

Vincent grabbed the rope and jumped out, sliding down the rope until he landed on the roof top. He pulled up his M-16 and took a shot into a zombies head. The rest of the team followed. Vincent looked at a GPS and saw the target location. The disk had a GPS system on it, so they could track it. The SEAL team probably didn't know this what so ever.

"The target is four blocks away. We keep to the roof tops to follow them. They are headed to the College. Do not take a shot until I tell you to." The group nodded. Vincent walked to the edge of the roof and looked down on the sight of people being eaten alive. A woman screamed as five zombies dug into her.

"This is fucking hell..." Vincent said as he reached for a cigarette. He lit it up and blew out the smoke. He would be in sunny beaches and surrounded by women after this mission. He had never seen so many zeros on a check that was going to be given to him. He would be made.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rob dropped his smoked cigarette to the floor and stepped on it. He looked at Chad, who stood up from a seat. "Alright, let's move out." Chad ordered with his M4A1 in his hands. Chad opened the door and stepped out. Crackle of gunfire was still heard, but after what Chad saw...Everyone in this city is an enemy or a potential one. It was clear of threats so far. The mass of zombies must have found a new victim to feed on.

Chad looked up at a passing chopper. He wondered who was in it, but quickly looked around again to see if any new threats appeared. None were present, so he headed down the side walk in a light jog. Everyone followed, on alert for any signs of death. The street was lit up when they passed a burning building.

Suddenly something landed on a car next to Chad as he was going by. Chad pulled up his M4A1 to a new creature, much different to the one they encountered last time. It was green, with scales lining it's body. It's arms dangled with thick, sharp claws digging into the car. It let out a scream at Chad. Chad fired his whole clip into the monster and it fell back off the car and hit the ground with a wet splat.

"What the fuck was that!?" Tony yelled in shock of the new monster and turned around to see three more land on the ground behind him.

Nine more landed around them, surrounding them in the street.

"Aw shit..." Greg said with his M40A1 aimed at one of the lizard like monsters. "Winn..." Greg said, looking for orders.

Kirsten was scared for her life as the 9mm shook in her hands. She had never seen such things in her life. Not even in the horror flicks her and Chad watched all the time.

One of the monsters screamed at her and rushed. She pulled the trigger nine times and sent the monster onto it's back, but another was following up on the attack. The 9mm slide was back, showing her that her clip was empty. She discharged the clip and reached for another, but couldn't get a hold of it. She panicked and looked up at the incoming monster.

KOW!!!

The monster fell on it's face and slid to a dead stop. Greg cocked the bolt action once more and took aim at another monster that rushed at him.

KOW!!!

It spun around and fell in a heap to the ground as the bullet ripped through it's face.

Rob saw two rushing at him and opened up on both of them with the Uzi. Sixty 9mm rounds tattered the monsters and brought them to the ground. Rob discharged the clip and slammed in a fresh one. He took aim at another group of monsters that landed and opened fire at them.

Tony wasn't letting any of them get close to Chad as he reloaded. Tony's M60 rained lead into four monsters, but more and more came every time one fell. "Shit!! They keep coming!"

Chad was on his last clip for his M4A1 and had to make his shots count. He slammed the clip into the rifle and took aim. He fired in three round bursts into three more of the monsters, dropping them to the ground. His clip ran dry and one of the monsters was only 5 feet from him. "Fuck!!" Chad swung the M4A1 as the monster swung it's claws. The M4 was cut in half from the claws and the monster was about to swing again.

Tony drilled the monster in the head with the butt of the M60. The monster fell to the side and was pelted with bullets from the M60. Tony turned to another monster and tried to fire, but his M60 was dry.

The monster stumbled back as bullets from Chad's HK5K made short work of the monster. Chad turned to another and dumped the rest of the clip into it.

"We need to move!!" He yelled. Chad discharged the spent clip and slammed in a fresh one. He broke out into a run with everyone following. Chad stopped after only making it fifteen feet from a large group of zombies.

"Shit..." He said as he looked to his left and saw a ally. He pulled up his HK5K and fired into the group, but didn't succeed in a kill. He took off to the ally and fired wildly into two zombies that blocked his path. The bullets tore them up and finally nailed head shots. They fell to the ground and Chad jumped over their bodies. Things were getting out of control and at this rate, they wouldn't make it far. He was running full speed and rushed out into the street and was suddenly blinded by lights.

SCHREEEEEEECH!

Chad looked and it was a large tour bus. It nearly ran him over, but thankfully came to a stop. He couldn't quite make out the faces from the light, but knew enough. They were humans and they had transportation.


	9. The Ambush

Vincent saw on the GPS that the team was moving. "On me!" He made his way to a door and opened it. A zombie looked right at him, but Vincent put a hole in it's head with the M-16. The zombie fell back down the stairs and hit the floor with a wet thud. Vincent made his way down and past the body. The corridor was narrow and bloody. A dim light flickered, but Vincent was a vet in situations like this. He knew all the information on the creatures and has seen them in action. He studied them and knows their moves in and out. The infected humans or zombies, were some of the easiest enemies to dispatch. Head shots were the equalizer for them and all enemies you encounter. The other seven men followed behind closely as Vincent hurried down the hall way and into a stair case. It was an abandoned apartment building, that needed a renovation badly. The floor boards were loose and the railing didn't look sturdy what so ever.

CRACK!

Dan proved Vincent's theory of the railing after he put weight on it. It snapped with ease and left Dan to fall. He let out a short scream, but didn't hit the floor...he landed in a soft net. He looked up and noticed he only fell 9 feet, but could see the faces of his comrades. "Shit..." He looked over to his left and saw a body wrapped in the net that caught him. It was letting out a low moan and he knew it was one of those zombie things, but then it came to him. He wasn't caught by a net, but more like a web and only one thing catches things in webs...Dan looked over to his right and saw the huge spider. It noticed it's fresh prey and hadn't yet made it's way to him. Dan started to panic and he tumbled over toward a flight of stairs, but he became even more in tangled in the web. "Shit!" He shouted as he reached for the railing.

Vincent watched on with his comrades as the spider glided five feet onto the web and stopped, then advanced another 5 feet toward Dan. He knew that Dan was in a very bad situation and his chances of making it out alive are slim to none.

Dan looked back and saw the spider was closer. "Fuck!" Dan tried to pull up his IW-80 assault rifle, but it was too entangled in the web. Fear washed over him, he didn't want to die...

KOW KOW KOW!

The spider stumbled and retreated into a tunnel of webbing that headed downward further down the staircase. Dan looked up and was thankful to see Vincent with his M-16 aimed at the tunnel. "Help!" He called out.

Vincent delayed for 5 seconds to make sure the spider wasn't hesitating for an opening to grab Dan. Vincent pulled out his combat knife and rushed down the staircase, cutting his way through the thick web. He finally made it to Dan's level and grabbed his hand.

"Pull! Hurry!" Dan called out, worried that the spider would come back.

Vincent pulled with all his strength and was slowly making progress. The rest of the team was making their way down the staircase toward them. "Almost..."

Dan grabbed the railing and pulled himself up to it. He was breathing heavy from the near death experience. He was nearly food for a mutated spider all because he wanted to look over the railing.

Vincent's eyes caught a sharp, quick movement. He tried to ready his M-16, but was too late. The spider rushed out of it's hole and latched Dan in a death grip.

"AHHHHHHH!" Dan screamed as the legs of the spider gripped him. He pulled on the railing for his life, but felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck that went numb almost instantly. His body became jello and his grip let up on the railing. He was yanked back like a rag doll and his vision of Vincent turned black after he was snapped back into the web hole.

Vincent had his rifle up and aimed, but there was no target. It all happened too fast for him to react. No one could have saved him...even if you did read and reread the research notes and watched them in their habitats. It was all over in less than two seconds. "Shit..." He said to himself under his breath.

Ben rushed up first and took aim at the hole, but his gun was pushed down by Vincent. He looked at Vincent. "We have to help him..."

"He was dead when he fell in..." Vincent said cutting him off. "No need to waste ammo on a casualty." Vincent looked further down the staircase. It was heavily webbed to the point where they couldn't make it to the ground level. He turned to see a door and knew there was a fire escape in one of the windows. He kicked down the door with ease, seeing that it's been rotting for sometime now. He saw 4 zombies feasting on a corpse in the hall the door opened up to. _"Crack heads..." _He thought to himself as he pulled up his M-16. He pulled the trigger four times and scored four head shots. He moved quickly to the near doorway and snapped into the room. Another zombie was eating what seemed to be a prostitute. Vincent fired into the back of the zombies head and dropped him on his victim. He moved to a near by window. The frame was busted and he climbed out onto the escape. He pulled out the GPS and saw the team was moving away from them. "When we hit the ground, we run! Follow me and fire at will at any threats!" He yelled back to the rest of his team. He rushed down the fire escape and landed on the ground. He felt something grab his ankle and he looked down to a crippled zombie. It let out a hungry moan, but Vincent thought nothing about it and laid into it's head with a kick, that snapped it's neck back, killing it. Vincent waited til the last of his team hit the ground and broke out into a run. He turned left out of the ally way and down the sidewalk. Most zombies were alone, which was great for now. Groups and crowds of them means certain death for anyone.

"Vince, this is commander Peter Tametsko of the Jackal Team. We saw the SEALS board a bus. They are heading your way. ETA is 6 minutes." Peter said through Vincent's com.

"Roger. Setting up ambush now." Vince replied as he came to a dead stop. He turned to his team that stopped behind him. "Leath, Talirico, Roberts. You head across the street to that building." He pointed to another apartment building. "Make your way up to the roof and wait for a bus to come past, fire when I give you the order. Move it, double time!"

They nodded and rushed across the street.

"Miller, Cordiscos, you're with me." Vincent said as he turned to the apartment building behind them. Vincent opened up the door and stepped in and fired into 3 zombies at the far side of the lobby.

Mark and Andrew fired into a group of 6 down a hall way to the left of the entrance. Their 552 assault rifles tore the group up and splattered blood everywhere.

Dorian decapitated a elderly undead with the shot from a tactical twelve gauge. He turned and fired into another undead, sending them flying backwards ten feet into a wall.

Vincent rushed up the stairs and his team soon followed him. He was jumping two stairs at a time. The ETA was six minutes, but could be five. It was estimated and Vincent only liked certain facts in a mission. Variables mean uncertain death and most of the time, it's a gruesome one. Vincent made it to the 10th floor and rushed out the rooftop doorway. The air was thick with humidity, suffocating almost. Vincent rushed to the ledge of the building and looked down the road. He saw the headlights of the bus in the distance. "Leath, how are things looking?"

Craig rushed out of the rooftop door as Vincent asked him. "We are ready." Craig said as he waved. Him and his team moved to the edge of the roof and took aim.

Vincent set up a bipod on his M-16 and sat it on the ledge. He'd be surprised if anyone was able to survive the ambush they were about to attempt. All the fire power raining down on this bus, but hopefully it will puncture it. They weren't packing a MK. 49 or M60, plus they couldn't use explosives to attack. Bullets were too much already, with the fact that they could damage the package. They just needed to kill the SEAL team and whoever is with them, recover the data, then evac. From then on out, no more missions for Umbrella or anyone. Just a place to himself in the Bahamas. He didn't know what the rest of his team got, nor did he care. He just needs man power for this mission, once he has the data..."Fuck em..." He said to himself under his breath. He would probably pop one in the knee and watch him from a distance, try to crawl away from a bunch of infected humans. "Sights are hot. Do not fire until I give the order." He ordered through the mic to the team.

The bus was moving closer and closer.

_"Beaches..." _Vincent thought to himself. _"Drinks...women...beautiful weather..." _He kept his eye on the bus, following it with the barrel of his M-16. _"Every night, different woman..." _His finger firmly gripped the trigger. _"Paradise..." _Vincent took a deep breath as the bus came into firing range. "OPEN FIRE!" Vincent squeeze the trigger and the M-16 spat hot lead into the roof of the bus.

All seven men fired together, bullets pelting the bus without mercy...no one could have survived...

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Author Note: Just a short chapter for the little crossover, Escape The Shadows and I are doing! Hope everyone enjoyed it even more action is to come!_


	10. New Hope

"Watch it!" The driver of the bus yelled. "I nearly ran you over!"

Chad looked at the driver, he was a middle-aged man with a hint of fear in his eye. "We need your help!" Chad replied. He was in a hurry. He didn't want the lizard monsters to catch up to his team. "We are being chased by these things!" Chad pointed toward the ally he ran out of.

Steve looked at them and opened the door.

Chad pulled up his HK5K and aimed at the ally way. "Kirsten, get on!" The rest of the team followed suit, making sure they weren't caught off guard by the monsters.

Kirsten ran around and into the bus. She looked at the driver. She was still full of fear and uncertainty about their survival. "Thank you..." She let out as she moved into the bus. Eyes fell upon her from two other guys, a young boy and a girl. Kirsten tried to put on a smile, but couldn't force herself to it.

Greg patted Tony on the back and moved onto the bus. He quickly made his way in toward the back. Tony patted Rob on the back and followed Greg. Tony saw the driver inch away from him, but didn't care too much about it, when his eyes fell on Christie. "Bout time..." He said to himself.

Rob got on the bus and looked right to the back and saw his idol. Josh Hunter. Rob's face lit up and his heart raced. "No fucking way!" He let out in disbelief. "Out of all the people in the city, I manage to find the bus of fucking Last Man Standing! I can't fucking believe it!" Rob didn't think he would ever see the band, nor be surviving with them.

Chad was halfway on the bus when he heard Rob. "Yeah, that's wonderful..." Chad said with loads of sarcasm in his voice. "But in case you forgot, we've got bigger problems on our hands." Chad thumbed at the ally way.

The driver closed the door, but he went dead still as one of the lizard monsters peered into the bus from the windshield. Chad jumped forward with his gun aimed when it hit the glass. The glass spider webbed and the driver didn't move one bit.

Rob saw Josh fire and miss one of the lizards, but redeemed his skill with well placed shots to another lizards face that appeared in the window.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

Rob looked up and aimed his Uzi where he heard the noise. They were on the hood of the bus, but not for long. Rob squeezed the trigger and the SMG jumped in his hands, but the shots hit their marks, with the reward of loud death screeches from the lizards.

Chad turned around to see the situation behind him, but didn't get to see much when he was suddenly yanked forward. The bus took off as fast as it could. Chad hit the ground, but regained his footing. "Shit!" Chad looked around and all was peaceful once more. Once again, they escaped death. Chad didn't know what he would have done if they hadn't come with this bus.

"Those things were after you, huh?" Josh asked Chad.

Chad looked at him and saw that he was the leader of the group. Chad respected leaders and truly respected Josh for being a leader in a situation like this. They made it out of the venue in which Rob nearly didn't. Impressive in Chad's eyes. "Yeah," Chad responded. "Name's Winn, I'm commander of this squadron." He said passively. Chad thumbed at Tony. "That's Miller, the second in command."

Tony looked at Josh and jerked his chin up, in acknowledgment. Tony was much more concentrated on the blonde in the back of the bus. If Rob can find time to smoke in a gun fight, then he can find time to flirt when they can die at any moment. "Hello." He said gruffly.

Chad pointed out Greg. "That's Scott." Greg looked at Josh and smiled some. He wasn't in the right state of mind for anything and was barely hanging on to his sanity at this point. "And finally there's Matose." Chad saw Rob walk up.

"Forget about my last name!" Rob said with glee. "Just call me Rob!" He shook Josh's hands with a huge smile on his face.

"That's fine, just call me Josh." The drummer replied.

"Hell yeah! I know who you are. Your the drummer for the greatest band ever, Last Man Standing!" Rob said with excitement.

"So you're a fan, huh?"

"You fuckin' know it!" Rob said proudly. "I was at your show when this shit hit the fan. Wish you guys could have finished before all that happened. It was going to be a hell of a show, wasn't it?" He knew that something was wrong when Josh's facial expression changed into a solemn one.

"Yeah..." He replied. "Yeah, it would have been."

CRASH!

Rob turned along with Josh to see one of the lizards standing with it's back to them and it's attention on Drew, a young boy, a girl and Kirsten. Kirsten looked at the lizard, frightened and frozen from fear. She couldn't draw her 9mm from the leg holster.

BOOM!

Kirsten jumped at the sound of the powerful shotgun that the guy next to her had. She looked at him and saw his facial details better. He was handsome, but this look of fear was in his eyes. She couldn't blame him, they were both in the same situation. Kirsten looked at the boy, he was too young to fight with everyone and she knew it. She took his hand and the boy looked up at her. "We have to get somewhere safe!" She said in a concerned, but caring way. The boy nodded and she took them toward the back of the bus.

Rob watched as the lizard flew back and slid to a stop right in front of him and Josh. He was about to pepper it to make sure it stayed down, but Josh put three death assuring shots into it. Rob looked at Josh. He wasn't just a drummer, he was a fighter. He was fighting to survive just as Rob is doing. Finally, Rob felt like he was on the same level as Josh...his blood began to boil as it did when Last Man Standing took stage.

Chad looked at his team. "They're back!" Chad pulled out one of the two 226 handguns he had. Sure shots for now, until things get out of control. That's when the HK5K will come in handy. "Be ready!" Chad took the front of the bus as Rob took the middle. Greg and Tony would handle the back end. As long as everyone kept firing, they would be fine.

"Try to ditch them!" One of the band members yelled toward the driver. "They can't hold on forever!"

Sounds of screaming metal could be heard from above.

"They're trying to get through the top!" Josh yelled out as he took aim.

Rob looked up and he was in the zone. "Let em come!" Rob yelled in fury. "I'll show these fuckers whose boss!" Rob snapped his Uzi up and dumped the rest of the clip into the roof. Cries of the lizards could be heard as one rolled off the side.

CRASH! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Tony turned to see Josh trying to fight off a lizard that was hanging from the now open window. Tony quickly pulled out his DE. 50 and took aim. Tony send several shots into the monster that tore through it's scaly armor with ease. It few backwards and disappeared. Tony looked at Josh, who had a look of amazement on his face. Tony smirked and turned to another window. It was another lizard, trying to smash it's way in. Tony wasn't going to let that happen, as he quickly reloaded his DE. and fired two deadly shots into it's chest, dispatching it.

"SHIT!" The driver yelled and Chad turned to him, but before he could see what was going on, his back hit the windshield with force. He dropped his gun next to him and his head rung a little. "Fuck..." He said trying to shake it off, but he looked up and saw one of the lizards on top of Josh. "Damnit!" He yelled as he looked for his gun. He finally found it and took aim, but Josh was already away from it and fired into the monster. Chad let out a small sigh a relief as he got to his feet, holding on to a support bar. "What the hell is going on!" He barked at the driver.

"Roadblock!" Steve yelled back.

Chad looked and saw the mass of abandoned car and trucks. "Son of a bitch..." He said as he turned to see more of the lizards swarming the bus. "How many of this fucks are there?" He yelled as he placed two bullets into one of the lizards heads.

Greg's Mark 22 bucked in his hands as he nailed three lizards in the head. "Reload!" Greg took a knee and Tony covered him. He blew another lizard out of the window it jumped in from, with the powerful DE.

"Back up!" Josh yelled toward the front, at the driver.

Rob stepped up next to him to provide cover if needed. "Yeah!" Rob added. "Back the fuck up! We gotta get movin'!" Rob turned to the window next to him and fired at one of the lizards. It's red dots of punctures from the bullets lined it's chest as it fell dead without a sound.

Tony took a glance at Josh, who made his way between him and Greg, but looked to the roof once more and fired, taking out two lizards that were trying to pry open the roof. Greg fired into another that was pulling itself through the window. It fell back and went under the tire.

Chad fired into an injured lizard that was hanging from the window. "Bastard..." He said as he looked to the back. He saw the window shatter next to Josh and one of the lizards was about to strike. Surely it would be a death blow with the distance between them, but Chad wasn't going to let anyone die. He pulled up the 226 and took aim.

BAM! BAM!

Two shots hit their mark on the lizards head, stopping it's advance toward Josh. It fell onto a table with it's blood streaming out of it's fatal wounds. It soon slipped out of the window and was lost to the distance. Chad saw Josh look at him and he gave a welcoming smirk. Josh nodded thanks in return before grabbing the shotgun he was trying to get a hold of. "Scott! Front side! Matose! Drop back!" Chad ordered.

"Hoo rah!" Rob said as he stepped back with his Uzi still in the firing posistion. Greg passed him, still aiming at the windows. Rob peppered down another lizard that poked it's head up to see inside of the bus. "Eat it!" He yelled.

Tony slammed in a fresh clip to his DE., but decided to use the tactical twelve gauge. The buckshot could prove to be useful in this small area. He holstered the DE. and pulled out the shotgun. He aimed at the roof. The holes were pretty big and he didn't want them to get any bigger for those lizards to jump in on them.

Rob sprayed down the windows and stopped. "Shit..." He reached into one of his jacket pockets and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it up and took a long drag before he went back to spraying down the windows. His clip went dry and he dropped to one knee. "Reload!" He called out.

Miller heard this and responded to cover the windows. He fired into a lizard as it tried to climb through. It flew backwards into a car and Miller grinned at the power he had with the shotgun in his hands. Rob stood back up and aimed around to see if anymore were coming.

Greg fired 4 shots into the roof when he heard one land. Blood seeped through the bullet holes and the body of the monster slid down in front of the bus and was run over.

"Keep you foot on the gas! They can't keep up with us for too much longer!" Chad yelled at the driver, but his attention was on the lizard in front of him. It managed to pull open the doors and try to make it's way up the stairs. Chad had his HK5K out now and fired into it, but it was relentless and kept advancing toward him. "Fucking die!" Chad screamed as he sent a boot into it's face. It fell back, but hooked onto the inside before it could fall out. Chad sent a burst of fire into it's chest, sending it out of the doorway. Chad closed the doors as soon as he could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kirsten was in the small bathroom with the young boy. She managed to get his name by this time. Michael. She kept an arm around him and her free hand on her 9mm. The nonstop sounds of gun fire. The longer it lasted, the more worried she became. Her head snapped up to the door as the door knob turned. Her hand tensed up on the gun as it cracked open.

"Michael?" A unsure voice called out from behind the door.

Michael jumped up and opened the door. "Josh!" He called out. "Are they gone!"

Josh looked at him. "Not yet," He said. "But we're getting rid of them." He smiled some to reassure Michael that everything was going to be ok. He looked at Kirsten. "Thanks for looking after him..." He paused. "Uhh..."

"Kirsten." She replied, knowing he was looking for a name. She looked at him and saw the same look in his eyes that were in Chad's. Uncertainty, but a strong will to survive. "And it's no trouble. Chad doesn't want me out there, and I didn't want this kid being out there either. He's too young for stuff like that."

"Yeah..." Josh said as he looked to the side some, but looked back at her with a confused look on his face. "Wait, who's Chad?"

"He's my boyfriend," She replied. "The leader of those soldiers out there." She saw Josh's face turn into a concerned one.

"Wait, he brought you with him? Isn't he on some sort of mission to kill these things?"

"Something like that, but he doesn't want me to be alone, so he's brought me with him." She watched as Josh stood and seemed to think about the situation. He snapped out of the thought and looked at her.

"Do me a favor," He began. "Watch over Michael for me? Anything comes near you don't hesitate to yell"

Kirsten nodded. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Chad trained me in weapons." She saw Josh's face show a slight bit of shock at the remark. She watched him turn and leave. "Please be careful..." She said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tango, above us!" Rob called out as he took aim and fired. Once again another lizard fell off the roof. "Tango down!"

"Reload!" Chad called out, dropping to one knee and slamming in a fresh clip into his HK5K. Greg heard the call and covered him as he reloaded. Chad looked up and around. They have been trained to kill humans, but they were holding out perfectly fine. Chad knew these people on this bus would have been slaughtered if they hadn't come, but then again, Chad and everyone with him would have been as well if it wasn't for these people. Chad stood up and fired into another lizard trying to enter the bus.

The numbers were thinning out and god knows how many of these monsters were killed, but Chad knew it was a lot. They were winning this battle, but the battle wasn't over...not yet.


	11. The Calm of the Storm

Tony was fired his last shell and dug into his pockets to find the box of shells he had. He shuffled them around and plugged them into the shotgun, one by one until he had eight shots.

CLICK! CLACK!

Rob looked around and saw that most of the lizards were dead and relaxed some. "Bout time..." He said looking up at the roof, to make sure none drop in on them.

Chad put his 226 away and pulled out his HK5K once more. He had two clips left and they didn't need to fend off any longer for him to resort to his secondary weapon. The lizards were thinning out, thankfully.

"Chad! Look out!"

_SSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIII!_

Chad's ear absorbed the sound of one of the lizards. Time seemed to shift into slow motion. Chad turned and it was right there, cocking back for a deathblow. Chad pulled up his arms in defense around his face, but felt the claws rip right through his flak jacket and into his side. The pain hit him like a sack of bricks. He doubled over onto the ground in pain, favoring his right side, below his ribs. He wasn't dead...yet, but thought he would be soon until he heard shots hit the lizard that dealt him the blow. He felt someone pick him up to his feet.

"Come on!" Josh said to him, supporting Chad's weight. Josh dragged him back into the kitchen area. "Just relax," Josh said to him with worry filling his voice. "We'll handle the rest."

Chad's life was temporally saved for now, thanks to the quick actions of Josh. He would have never thought an untrained civilian would be able to handle being in a horrific situation like this. Chad could feel the blood leaking out of his side. "Fuckin...hell..." pain shot up his side as the bus rocked some. "Ahhh..."

Tony took aim at the ceiling as he heard thumps. He bucked seven shots, but no luck. Suddenly one fell from the window and was face to face with him. "Shit!" Tony said as he stumbled back some. He pulled the trigger, even when he was unsteady.

BOOM!

The shotgun bucked in his hands, almost sending Tony onto his ass. "Whoa!" He yelled, catching his footing. The blast decapitated the lizard and blew it's brain matter onto the ceiling. Tony looked to his left and saw another hanging from the window, trying to get in. Tony took aim, but was out. "Oh fuck..." He reached into his pants and tried to pull a shell out of the box. He started to fumble with it. "Reload! My twelve!" He yelled out, expecting one of his team to help him.

BOOM!

The lizard was sent back into the streets. Tony looked over to see the creatures killer and saw Drew. "Good man..." Tony said as he finally got the first shell into the shotgun.

The battle lasted for another ten seconds and suddenly silence fell upon the bus. The sound of the bus engine shifting to the next higher gear was the most beautiful sound that everyone probably heard, after a war like battle for their survival.

Rob looked around as the civilians put their guards down. He wouldn't yell at them about it, but if you were a soldier, you wouldn't need getting yelled at. If you put your guard down in the calm of a situation, deserve to die. Suicide as a soldier would call it.

Greg scanned the area for and ones hidden. Some could be hanging off the bus, somewhere they didn't see. He juked in and out toward the windows, aiming to see if any were still hiding. "Clear!.

Tony scanned his area. Nothing was left of the lizard men, but their headless bodies and blood left everywhere. "Clear!"

"Clear!" Rob called, ten seconds after Tony, making sure his area was clear.

Chad looked at everyone and smiled. No one was harmed, but him. He didn't care that he was, he just wanted to protect the civilians. Chad was cold sometimes, but he cared more about the people, than the mission.

Kirsten stepped out of the room with Michael right behind her. Her hand was on the handle of the 9mm she was packing in her holster. "Are they all gone?" She asked as she looked around.

"I think so..." Chad said, looking at her.

_SSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIII!_

One of the lizard men busted through the bathroom door and looked around for prey. Chad's eyes grew wide. The team raised there guns...

"AHHHHHH!" Kirsten screamed as her and Michael unloaded their handguns into the creature. Kirsten pumped a few more rounds into the dying creature when it hit the ground, making sure it wouldn't be back up to kill ever again.

"I think that's the last of them." Drew said as he looked on with everyone at the lizard dying.

"Yeah, he's right." Tony said in a relieving way, as he reloaded his shotgun.

"Bout damn time too!" Rob said with joy as he tossed the last of his cigarette. "For a minute there it seemed to be raining fucking freaks." Rob checked his ammo for his Uzi and he had about a half of clip left in the gun and one spare clip.

Kirsten ran up to Chad and saw the wound. "Oh my god...Chad!" It was a serious wound, that he could bleed out from if not treated soon. "I saw a First Aid kit in the bathroom, I'll be right back!" She ran off to grab it.

Michael looked at the bleeding soldier. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked timidly.

Chad laid back and forced up a smile. The pain was calming down in his side, but it still burned. "I'll be alright kid, just a flesh wound. A small scratch, nothin' to worry about." Putting false hope into the kid, lying to him about his real situation. "You were a little soldier yourself back there, buddy." Chad said with a smile.

Michael smiled, "You think?" he said, with a happy tone in his voice.

"Yeah, I'd have you on my team in a mission if I could." Chad said. "_The boy must have played a lot of arcade shooters to handle a gun like that." _Chad thought to himself.

Michael's smile grew. "Thanks!." Michael ran off to the front of the bus to see if his dad was ok.

Kirsten rushed back in and looked at the wound. "It really got you good..." She said as she placed a drenched rag of rubbing alcohol on the wound.

Chad's side lit up on a Christmas tree of pain. He seethed in pain. "Ahhh..." He pulled his long sleeved fatigue coat off. He removed his vest next and set it next to him.

"Are you going to keep the vest off?" She asked

"Hell no...It saved me from having the right side of my stomach ripped off." Chad replied in pain. He already knew that he could possibly be infected. Those creatures could carry the same virus that the zombies carry. How would he tell everyone...He looked into Kirsten's eyes and wondered how he would tell her.

Kirsten cleaned the wound up good and put a gaze patch on it. She tapped the end of some wrapping bandage on the gaze, then proceeded to wrap Chad's stomach. She felt him wince in pain as she wrapped it tight to stop the bleeding. "Take it easy. It could start bleeding again if you move too much." She warned.

Greg stepped up and looked at the wound. "Damn...you going to be ok?"

Chad looked up at Greg. "You know it soldier, they ain't killing me from a little cut like this." Maybe they did know already. Not wanting to make Chad's situation seemed doomed.

"The area is clear." Greg told him as he looked back. _"He's going to turn into one of those things...He's been hurt by one of them. If his theory is correct, than he doesn't have a chance in hell to make it out alive." _Greg's mind told him. Greg didn't want to say anything at this point.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rob walked up to the two band members with a smile one his face. "I still can't believe it..." he said as he sat on the other side of Drew. "You guys are still alive. That's amazing.Then again, I wouldn't expect any less from you guys." Rob looked around for the other two members of the band, but couldn't find them. "Where's the rest of the band? Shouldn't they be with you guys."

"Yeah..." Josh said, his voice changing as his eyes looked down to the floor. "They should."

"We lost them throughout the night..." Drew said, not trying to let Josh hurt himself mentally anymore by explaining it. "Adam died at the show, and Zack died at the hotel."

Rob's facial expression dropped and so did his heart. "You mean…damn..." he said stunned. He couldn't believe it and didn't want to. His anger was raging now. He pounded one of his fists into the palm of his other hand. "Son of a bitch! I can't fucking believe that! Now I'm going to have to kill twice as many of these fuckers!" He was there when Adam was killed and he could have helped the band out then. Maybe the Hunter brothers would be together still if he helped them.

"Looks like me and you are on the same page, Rob..." Josh said, his voice emotionless. Rob looked at Josh and felt his pain.

Silence...

"How do you think your leader is going to be?" Josh finally asked, looking up at Rob.

Rob looked back at Chad who sat in the very back being bandaged by Kirsten and Greg. "Don't worry about him. He'll be up kicking zombie ass with the best of them in a few minutes." The possible thought of Chad becoming one of the living dead wasn't in his head. He didn't think that, that would happen.

"I think I'm going to go talk with him." Josh said, standing up. "I still have to thank him for saving my life."

Rob watched Josh walk toward the back. Josh Hunter was a soldier himself in Rob's eyes. Another Chad Winn if you could say, from the leadership skills he's shown. Rob reached into his fatigues and pulled out his pack of Newports. "He lost his brother, huh?" He asked, taking a much more serious tone as he lit up a cigarette. "I feel just shitty now. I know it may not mean much to him or you, but I feel like I've now lost my own brother. Kinda weird isn't it?" He exhaled. "I mean, I've never met any of you guys before. Sure, I've seen in you in concert, but I've never held a full conversation with you. Still, I guess I've connected with you guys cause of your music. I don't know how else to explain it." Rob said as he looked out the window at the horrid scene of the New Racoon City.

Drew nodded. "It's tough, tough for everyone. But you know what? It's even worse for Josh. For awhile I was worried it had effected him mentally. You know, made him forget what was reality and what wasn't. I'm kinda worried for his sanity."

"That's a tough thing to hold onto." Rob agreed, looking down at Drew. "Especially with things the way they are now. I mean, look at it out there. It's fucking devastation. Zombies and other creatures like those damn lizard men." He paused, taking a generous drag of the cigarette held by his lips. "How did the others die?" He had to know, he didn't want to keep guessing of all the horrific ways a person could die in this city. Ten million ways to die, choose one.

Drew sighed. "Adam…one of the zombies attacked him right on stage. It tore out his fucking neck. We managed to get him back to the dressing room, but he died in there before we could get any real help. And Zack, he was killed by those lizard things we just fought."

"We had thought we could get to the hotel and be safe there. Only thing was, when we got close to the hotel, those things came out of nowhere, jumping down from the rooftops." Rob nodded, knowing how it was when his team first encountered the monsters. "We got to the front door, but they wouldn't open. Someone must have cut the power or something. I thought we were done for, but we found a entrance on the side that lead to the kitchen. We made a rush for it with those things hot on our heels."

"I don't know exactly what happened then because I was towards the front of the group," Drew continued. "All I know is that I made it into the kitchen with little trouble. Then I turned around and I saw Zack standing there, struggling with one of the demons. He had his shotgun jammed against its throat and was fighting to keep its claws off of him. I remember that the whole left side of his jacket had been shredded, and I remember seeing the blood that pooled down to the ground."

Rob said nothing; he only fixed Drew with a serious stare, absorbing every detail of the story. Even his cigarette was forgotten, being held loosely by his hand. He couldn't believe someone he enjoyed to hear so much on CD died in a horrible way.

"Zack yelled at Josh, telling him to go on and leave him, but Josh didn't want to. He moved forward to help his brother, but if he did that, he would have died too. Do you understand that? They both would have died if I didn't do something, so I did the only thing I could do. I grabbed Josh and started pulling him back. I was too weak to do it by myself, but Steve helped me out. Together we dragged Josh kicking and screaming into the kitchen, leaving Zack alone to fend off those things."

Rob heard Drew's voice quiver and tears stream from his eyes. "That's what I've been having to get off my chest for so long. Josh blames himself for letting Zack die, but in truth, it was me. If I hadn't pulled Josh in like I had, they would have both died. He had nothing to do with it; it was really me who abandoned Zack."

"It was a tough decision..." Rob said, trying to offer the smallest bit of comfort to the bassist. "But I think you did the right thing. It's not always the prettiest of decisions, but it would have been worse if you lost both of the Hunter brothers."

"You mean that?" Drew asked, trying to regain control of himself.

"Yeah, I really do."

"You know the only good news that could come from that?" Drew asked, wiping away the tears that still clung to his eyes. "Zack managed to kill everyone single one of the damn lizards. When we left the hotel, we saw him and the bodies around him. He went down fighting."

"A true fucking hero, that's for sure." Rob said.

"Yeah...So you're a fan, huh?" Drew asked, changing the subject on something they both loved.

Rob smiled, now being able to talk to one of his favorite band's members. "You know it. I own both of your CD's. I've been to a few of your concerts too. I love your guys' stuff. It's fucking incredible."

Drew chuckled a little. "I still never get tired of meeting a new fan. What's your favorite song?"

Rob sat back, thinking deeply of what song made him feel like he was on top of the world. "That's a tough one to say. I love them all, but if I had to pick just one, I'd pick Living in Shadows. That song is just fucking epic!"

"I've always liked that one too." Drew agreed. The conversation lightened the minds of the Bassist and Soldier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony took his seat after reloading all of his weapons. He was glad to relax some, after a battle like that one. "Boy do I have something to tell the fella's back at home." He said to himself. He looked over to his left and saw Christie. "Well, what is a pretty girl like you, doing in a place like this?" Tony said to the girl with a smile.

Christie chuckled some and smiled back. "Surviving." She replied.

"I hear that." Tony said, as he slumped in the seat some. "I'm Tony." He said, offering his hand out to her. She was perfect for his tastes and wish he could ask her out on a date. _"Yeah, 'Hey, you wanna go out on a date? I know this great place, full of zombies and lizard monsters!' She would laugh in your face." _Tony thought to himself.

Christie kindly took it and shook. "I'm Christie." She felt herself pulled over closer to the soldier and looked at him.

"Don't worry, I'm not a zombie so I don't bite." Tony joked. Christie laughed some and looked back up at him. Tony loved the effect he had on women sometimes and even in a time like this, he needed to loosen up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chad looked up as he saw Josh make his way over.

"How bad is your side?" Josh said asked as he looked at the patch up job Kirsten did.

"Not too bad.." Chad said. "How's your arm? Looks like you got cut pretty badly." He saw the blood had leaked down his whole arm, but the cut wasn't too bad, seeing that it had already stopped bleeding.

Josh looked at his right bicep. "Ha, that's funny..." Josh remarked. "I didn't even realize I had been cut. Doesn't look to bad though. Even if it was, I don't think I could complain to you, now could I?"

"Still," Kirsten said, "you shouldn't take it too lightly — any cut could become infected." She wasn't going to let him die over an infected cut. "Let me bandage you up."

"I'll be fine," Josh said, declining the offer, but Kirsten wouldn't take no for an answer. She reached to her side and grabbed a med kit lying on the floor. Most of the wrap had been used for Chad, but some still remained. She also grabbed a small bottle of liquid.

"Now, hold still," she said demandingly. "This may sting a bit." She poured some of the antiseptic onto a cloth and pressed it over Josh's cut. The drummer cringed. His eyes started to water, and he gritted his teeth in pain. Finally, she began to wrap his arm with the bandages.

"Seriously, though..." Josh finally said, turning his attention back to Chad. "Don't let this subject come to me. I want to know, how do you honestly feel?"

The soldier sighed. "Hurts less than you'd think..." he said, "but I don't think I'm going to be doing jumping jacks and tap-dancing around anytime soon." Chad chuckled along with Josh after the joke.

Kirsten tightened the bandage on his arm and stepped back.

"Listen, do you two mind if I talk to him alone?" Josh asked, looking at Kirsten and Greg.

"No problem, man..." Greg said, moving towards Tony who stood chatting pleasantly with Christie. Greg knew what it was about...

Kirsten looked up at Josh with a concern look. She hoped that it wasn't anything too serious, but it could be. She slowly moved toward everyone on the front of the bus.

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about..." Josh said, sitting next to Chad.

"I'm all ears." Chad said as he sat back, trying to relax some. He looked over at Josh and saw something was wrong in his eyes. _"Josh probably knows Chad..." _A voice said in his head.

"I don't know how to make this easy on you, but you could be infected, meaning you may turn into one of those zombies out there."

Chad took a small moment to absorb what Josh had said. He sighed, leaning back further in the sofa. "Yeah, I know. I was wondering myself if I should explain that to the rest of you."

"You already know?"

"It was back when I picked up Kirsten at the very beginning of the outbreak..." Chad explained. "I had to kill her friends because they turned into zombies. I saw her friend Carol change right in front of my eyes and I had to bring her down myself. How did you find out?"

"We had another person traveling with us for awhile. He was a security guard at the show, name of Terry Wakefield. I honestly don't think we could have gotten out of there without him. When we trying to leave, he got scratched by a girl. Later in the night, his condition got worse and worse. We managed to get to the hotel…" Chad knew that Josh left out a part of his story. A guilty pause in his voice and something in his eye, told Chad it was something horrible. "When we got there, we put Terry in a room and let him rest. Sometime later he ended up getting up without us knowing. I was away from the rest of the group so I don't know the specifics, but Drew told me he found Terry dead in the elevator. That was when he changed into a zombie and tried to kill Drew. Drew managed to shoot him in the head and that was it."

Chad nodded along and spoke up when Josh was finished. "It's hard to have to kill one of your own loved ones like that. It's even worse seeing them become one of those things."

"Which brings me to my next point..." Josh said. "What do you plan on doing when you start to change?"

"There's only one option as I see it..." Chad said. He looked down to his 226 handgun, set in it's holster. He would rather off himself, than come back. He wondered if those zombies still had the souls of their previous owner trapped in them.

Josh nodded, understanding what he meant. "Hopefully, that time doesn't come for quite some time from now. Terry managed to fight it off for a long time. You could do the same."

"Yeah..." Chad said, with loss of confidence in his voice. "Long enough to see this mission all the way through."

"One last thing..." Josh said. "About this mission, what are you guys doing, really?"

"I think that's better for me to share with your whole group, so I won't have to repeat myself. Anyways, I already told parts to your driver so that he'd change his course."

"So he'd what?" Josh asked, taken aback.

"I thought musician's were supposed to have good ears..." Chad replied with a sly smile on his face. He chuckled lightly a bit so that Josh wouldn't mistake the joke for a real insult. "Yeah, in my condition my team won't last long on the streets. I'd only slow them down. So I talked to your driver, Steve. He seems like a nice fellow and he agreed to take us to our destination. After we're dropped off, your free to continue on your merry way."

"And what about your girl?"

_"Whoa...why would he ask about Kir?" _Chad was thrown off by the question. He looked up at Josh with a surprise look on his face and then looked down the hall, catching a glimpse of Kirsten. "And what about her?"

"Are you taking her with you?" Josh answered, plainly.

"Of course."

"Do you really think that's the best decision?" Josh retorted, fixing him with a somber look. "She isn't a soldier. She has no more part in your mission than me our anyone else does. She's a civilian. If you'd prefer, she could stay on the bus and we could take her with us."

Chad wasn't going to hear any of this. Kirsten would stay with him, not with untrained civilians. If she was going to die, it would be under his command. "No."

"Just hear me out on this one..." Josh shot back quickly. "I understand you want the best for her. I understand how much you love her, and I know that you're trying to protect her. But, you can't protect her as well if she's going on this dangerous mission with you. She'd get in the way. However, if you let her come with us, we can escape and then she'll be safe. Also, while you're considering this, realize that you may or may not be infected at this point. Do you really want your girlfriend to see you turn into one of them? Is that something you want for her?"

Chad put his right fist into his left hand, leaning forward and letting his elbows rest on his knees. His brows furrowed, a visible sign of his concentration. Finally, he broke the tension.

"Still not going to happen. I want her where I can keep an eye on her. No offense, but you and your group are just civilians with absolutely no weapons training whatsoever." He understood where Josh was coming from, but the soldiers would have evac right in the University.

"I think you're forgetting who saved who back there..." Josh said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, and I appreciate that more than you can ever know, but I also saved you. Remember?" Chad replying back in a sly manor. "Kirsten will be much safer staying with a group of highly trained soldiers," Chad continued. "As for your last point, if I do turn, I'd like a final chance to say goodbye to her. As I'm sure she'd like the same. I appreciate your concern, but we've managed to handle ourselves fine so far and our mission is almost complete anyway. Besides, SOCOM already knows about her and she'll need to be present at the end for the debriefing."

"Fine," Josh said, throwing his hands back in defeat. "It was just a suggestion anyway. I didn't think you'd actually go for it."

"Do you think its time for the debriefing?" Josh asked, turning to the soldier.

"Now's as good as time as any."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Greg sat alone, hearing the chatter of everyone else. Would they make it to the campus and evac? But if they did, then what about Chad? He's been hurt by one of those lizard things and could turn...It could start all over again somewhere else...He looked over as Josh took a seat and Chad stood looking at everyone.

"Listen up, everyone!" Chad spoke up, his voice regaining the vigor and commanding tone it had earlier. He felt the burning pain in his side every inch he moved and it hurt like hell. "I'm sure some of you guys are wondering just what's going on here?"

"Sure are," Steve called out, still navigating the streets.

"What we're dealing with here is a massive viral outbreak," Chad continued, "courtesy of the Umbrella Corporation."

There was a moment of shocked silence where everyone let that last piece of information sink in.

Steve suddenly started to chuckle, and his chuckling turned into a robust laugh. "Hahaha, yeah, I believe that right away! Are you crazy? Umbrella Corporation! That's a good one!"

Greg shot up from his seat. He was pissed that Steve would act out that way toward Chad. He pulled up his rifle and aimed it at Steve. "Shutup! Don't laugh at him like that! It's the truth!"

Steve's face grew pale, and his eyes darted from the road to the barrel of the long gun. He opened his mouth to try to say he was sorry, but all that came out was gibberish.

"Hey! Don't point that gun at my dad!" Michael yelled, trying to stand up, but Drew managed to keep a solid grip on the adolescent's arm.

"Sit down, Michael!" Drew hissed angrily. "Sit your ass down!"

"Greg, relax..." Chad said calmly. "There's no need to fly off the handle like that. You're a Goddamn soldier, so starting acting like one and stop acting like an asshole. Sit your ass down." Chad could see that Greg was really starting to crack.

Greg took a deep breath and exhaled. He shouldered his gun and sat down. "Sorry..." He muttered out.

"That's better," Chad said, nodding his head with approval. "We're all friends here, no reason to be pointing guns at each other's heads. We have bigger concerns on our hand's. Now like I said, the Umbrella Corporation is responsible for this whole mess."

"But how?" Christie asked. "I'm kind of in the same boat as Steve for this one. Umbrella's the reason this city is running so well .They're the main source of income for almost half of the citizens."

"Yeah," Chad agreed, "and that's what makes the perfect cover for them, but I can assure you it's all true." He reached into a pocket on his fatigues and pulled out a disk. "This is what my team came here for. Stored in this disk's memory is the incriminating evidence needed to prove Umbrella's treachery. My team managed to steal it from a team of soldiers under Umbrella's payroll. Now we're on the homestretch. We just have to take it to the University where we'll rendezvous with another team of soldiers."

"That's it, huh?" Josh asked..

"Yeah. Pretty simple, isn't it?" _"Could have been even more simple if these monsters didn't appear." _Chad thought.

"How far are we from our destination, sir?" Tony asked.

"Hard to say," Chad answered. "What do you think, Steve?" Calling up to the driver of the bus.

"Couldn't be more than five blocks. We're getting closer."

"Great," Chad said with a smile forming on his lips. "When we finally get there we can—"

Chad's words were interrupted by the sound of gunfire. Before any of the survivors could react, bullets were rained down upon the bus. The glass that remained in the windows was shattered, falling to the ground in a glittering display.

Greg hit the floor, but felt a couple bullets pelt his vest. "Ahhh!" None had punched through, but the pain was still there. He rolled under a table for more protection.

Chad pulled Kirsten under him as bullets rained down from the sky. "Fuck!" He yelled out as a couple bullets nailed his vest and shoulder.

Tony took cover under the nearest table, along with Greg. Tony looked at him with a confused look. He didn't understand what was going on. They were being fired on from an unknown enemy, unless...

Suddenly the bus served violently. Chad felt himself tossed into the air. Everything slowed down and time seemed to nearly stop. _"They found us..." _He thought as he was thrown into something hard that made his vision black out.


	12. Sea Of Chaos

"_Big paycheck after this mission..." _

"_Get in, get it done and get the hell out..."_

_Chad..._

"_Zombies... Like Night of the Living Dead..."_

_Chad...Oh god..._

"_Everything will be alright Kirsten..."_

_Please wake up..._

"_Chad Winn, you are commander of the Black Omega SEAL fire team." _

_Chad..._

Chad's vision was blinded by a white heavenly light. He thought he was dead. It scared him, but he felt relieved. Suddenly he thought of his friends and Kirsten. They needed him or they would soon join him in death. He couldn't die yet, not yet. He kept hearing voices in his head. The audio of past memories were drifting past his ear.

Chad's vision went black and he slowly opened his eyes to the sight of Kirsten. Her vision was more like an angel than a human. His body was numb, but he knew that something was wrong already. Blood stained Kirsten's face some and Chad tried to sit up to make sure she wasn't hurt. Sharp pains ravaged his body, keeping him down.

"Ahh...Kirsten," Chad let out in pain.

"Oh my god, Chad!" She looked at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe that he was still alive at this point. Chad's blood covered her skin, but she didn't pay attention to it. She was far too concerned about Chad. "Don't move...You've been hit."

Chad felt the blood oozing from his right left shoulder. The bullet was lodged in his shoulder and wasn't helping the blood loss. Chad's mind thought about the shooters and they must have flipped. They were still in range of the shooters and Chad didn't need anyone to get picked off now. He forced himself up to his feet, using what once was a table to make it to his feet. He looked at Drew pull Michael out from under the bodies of the green monsters they had defeated.

Greg helped Rob from off the ground. "Who the fuck shot at us?" Rob asked as he looked around at the totaled bus. He kept his tone low to make sure the shooters didn't open up again.

"No clue." Greg answered as he looked around. He looked down at his chest and saw that a bullet had nailed his vest and thankfully he was wearing one.

Tony helped Christie to her feet and checked her for wounds. "You OK?" He asked as he carefully inspected her body.

"Besides my throbbing head. Yeah I think I'll live." She replied.

"Josh! Please be alive! Wake up!" Drew called out to Josh who was motionless on the floor.

Chad looked over and saw Josh on the floor. He prayed that he was OK and his prayers were granted as he started to move and respond to Drew. Chad sighed and looked around at the bus. It was on it's side, placing everything that was right side up, up side sideways.

"AHH!! GOD IT HURTS!!"

Steve's voice boomed from the front of the bus. Chad snapped his aching head toward that area and saw that Rob was already on it. Rob gripped the seat tightly and looked at Steve. "Shh! Don't you realize the enemies out there?!" He seethed out at Steve. Rob really didn't want another volley of lead to nail the bus with him still in it. Rob could see that he was still strapped into the seat with his leg bleeding profusely.

"Fuck you!" Steve spat. "They shot me! I've been fucking shot! Right in the leg!!"

Rob was about to finish the job by shooting Steve himself until someone pushed him to the side. Rob looked at Kirsten surprised.

"Move. I can help him." She said as she looked at the wound and assessed what measures to take to help Steve. "Just calm down. If you keep panicking, then you will go into shock."

Steve looked at her and saw she was serious. Of course Rob was as well, but Steve took heed of the girls advise. "Ahhh...damnit..." He seethed.

She began to help him out of his arkward position in his seat.

Chad looked out of a hole in the ceiling (Which was now a wall) to see the area outside. He looked at the rooftops and saw a small flash of reflective light.

"Scope..." Chad knew from many missions that higher places were areas that should be watched carefully.

"Do you think they're still out there?" Josh asked as he moved up near Chad.

"Hard to say." Chad said as he looked around the area he could see. It was nothing, but blood and fires. The morning light was showing in the sky, allowing Chad to see better. He pulled his head to the side after seeing the flash. "From the looks of it, it's clear. I don't see anyone on the sidewalks, but those rooftops bother me." Chad looked once more. "It'd be too easy for them to sit there and peg us as we step out. That is if they have the right guns for it." But from the reflective light he saw, someone was ready to pick them off one by one if need be.

"Comforting thoughts," Drew said.

"Uh sir..." His hope seemed to die right there. "Looks like we have another problem on our hands." Greg looked out at the mass of shuffling, moaning, dead walking toward the bus. Too many for him to count and in the morning light you could make out every small detail of there rotten bodies.

"Fuck..." Drew said in a hopeless amazement.

"We gotta go!" Greg said as he looked back at Chad.

Chad knew that it could only be more the undead. They were trapped were with shooters ready you pop them and zombies ready to eat them. It was crunch time in the mind of Chad as he tried to formulate a plan. Normal people would crack under stress, but Chad wasn't going to crack when lives depended on him.

"What about the people that shot at us?" Christie asked in worry.

"What are we going to do!" Drew said panicking. "We can't go out there! There could still be soldiers!"

"Soldiers..." Chad said under his breath. _"That is right. The Umbrella mercenaries could have found us, but how?" _Chad looked around at everyone. He looked over at Steve and Kirsten, which Steve was on the ground now with Kirsten examining his leg.

Rob needed a cigarette badly and pulled them out. He placed it in his mouth and looked at Drew. "And if we stay here, we'll be slaughtered by those freaks." He said lighting up the cigarette and taking a nerve easing hit.

"We're going to have to make a run for it," Josh commanded. "If we move fast enough, we might be able to make it hard for the soldiers to hit us." He looked to Chad.

Chad once again respected Josh for opting for a hopeless plan, but it was the only way out. Chad knew that if the soldiers wanted to kill them they would have been dead already, but they have information that they need. Hopefully if at all costs they must have it, but if they can afford to lose it, everyone might not make it. But yet that was only half of the battle, the other half is pushing through the mass of dead that wanted to taste the flesh of the living. Chad pulled out his hand gun, seeing that his HK5K was lost in the crash. He nodded toward Josh.

"Seems like the only logical choice. We don't have enough ammo to handle all those, and I don't know about you boys, but I don't wanna just sit here and wait for them to come and get me. I'd rather do something about it."

"Fuckin' right!" Rob and Tony said together.

"We can't leave yet." Kirsten said as she looked at Chad. "Steve's not going to be able to go anywhere until I help him with his leg. I have to get the bullet out of his leg or it could become infected."

"Forget about it," Steve grunted as he pulled himself to his feet. "There's no time for stuff like that. I'd rather get out of here and lose my leg, than stay here and fix it up." Kirsten helped him some, but wanted to object for his health.

"You heard the man!" Chad said, cutting off any negotionations with Steve from Kirsten. "Time to get the hell outta here! Tony take point! Use your M60 to give us some extra breathing room! Rob, back us up. Greg you stay in the middle with me and the two girls. Let's go!"

"_WOO RAH!" _Tony, Rob and Greg said as they took their positions.

Tony stepped outside the huge hole into the morning lit streets. He looked down the hordes of zombies that moaned and slowly made their way toward him.

"Chad." Rob said behind him. Chad looked and saw that Rob was holding his HK5K. "I think this is yours."

"You use it." Chad ordered as he looked back at Tony. Drew prepped himself to follow Tony and Chad saw the look of amazement on Drew's face. Chad looked back at Tony once more and knew that a soldier didn't think of the possiblity of when an order is given. He thinks about getting it done at all costs or doing as much before you expire.

Tony pulled the M60 up to his shoulder. It was fresh with a hundred shots to fire. He knew that trying to pick head shots was futile. They didn't need to kill them all. They just needed to push through him. A somewhat sick grin crept onto his face as his finger rested on the trigger. He pulled it and the moan filled air was drowned out by the thunderous sound of the M60. He fired in bursts into the crowd and saw it affective. Groups of zombies fell back, knocking others over with them. Tony moved forward, turning the bursts of fire from right to left and back.

"Go! Go! Go!" Chad ordered as he gave Drew a slight push to get him moving behind Tony. Chad's body was on fire with pain, but he thrived on that pain to keep him going. Chad looked into the determined eyes of Josh before he stepped out following Drew. With every sight of Josh to Chad, his respect for him grew.

"_He'd be honored in high regards in the SEALS." _Chad thought as Greg followed Josh outside.

Greg pulled up his M40A1 and aimed, holding his breath. His first shot was perfect as he cocked the rifle once more and laid another zombie to rest with a perfect head shot. He gave Tony a little support making his movement a little faster.

Micheal rushed out next with his aim focusing on any zombie that got too close. Christie followed, but turned to help an injured Steve out of the bus. Chad stepped out and followed. His vision was rocky as he moved. His head bobbled some, giving him a hard time trying to aim.

Kirsten came out after Chad with her 9MM close in hand. She knew that Chad was hurt badly and had to help him no matter what. She kept close behind him and looked back as Rob jumped out of the bus with a puff of his cigarette and both 9MM SMG and HK5K drawn. He pressed up close and turned aiming at zombies that would close in behind.

Greg switched to his Mark 22 and stuck with head shots as he covered Drew and Josh. Chad took a few shots, but with the recoil of the pistol his body hurt more. Kirsten picked up on zombies that Chad couldn't hit. Tony kept the front clear with five to seven feet of room. Rob shot small bursts from the 9MM only, cleaning up the rear.

They were moving perfectly through the mass of undead until Tony felt his M60 run dry. It was as his power was sucked from him.

"Shit...RELOAD!!" He called out as he dropped back and took a knee to reload. Greg stepped up with his handgun and took quick head shots dropping some, but the rush was too much even with the help of Josh's fire. The front was slowly squeezing to nothing.

"Rob! Front side!" Chad barked.

Rob turned holding the 9MM SMG toward the front, making sure that no one was in the line of fire and sprayed some. Chad and Kirsten held up the rear with support fire allowing Rob to move to the front with Josh and Greg.

Greg dropped back to the middle and covered the right side of the group with Christie. The zombies advance was slowed, but not stopped. Greg dropped the spent clip and slammed in a fresh one. His head shots were holding off the right side.

Rob took a big hit of his cigarette and let out the smoke. He sprayed the HK5K into the crowd. They were pushed back by the small, but deadly SMG. Rob switched and pulled up the 9MM SMG and unloaded. The sound of clicking came to his ears.

"Fuck! I'm out!" He threw the guns to the ground seeing that he was out of ammo for his 9MM SMG. He pulled out his Model 18 handgun and saw that the zombies took ground quick. The gun jumped in his hand as he unloaded a clip on automatic into the crowd. They were halted momentarily, but regained speed. Rob didn't know what was keeping Tony up and didn't want to look back because it might be the last time he saw anything.

"Anytime there, big fellow!" Drew yelled.

"I know, I know! Damnit!" Tony cursed. He knew what was wrong and wished the newer models were given out earlier. His M60 was jammed and it was a bitch to unjam it. He didn't have the time to do it either. "Fucking piece of shit!"

Drew dropped back from the front to help Steve, but it hurt the front dearly. The zombies approach was picking up pace, but slowed momentarily by the spray of Rob's Model 18 and Josh's support fire. Greg could see daylight between zombies on his side, but still there was too many for him and Michael's fire.

The group was backing into each other. They all felt each others relentlessness to survive in the hopeless situation. Chad looked around and saw that they were doomed, but an idea came to his head. Tony finally stood up and shouldered the M60 and switched to his shotgun. He felt Chad slide the disk into his pocket, but didn't pay too much attention to it. Chad bit his lip and looked at Kirsten for all he knew it was the last time.

"I love you Kirsten..." He said to her. She stopped her fire and looked at him. "Rob,Tony, Greg. You stay here with the others." He ordered as he put his gun back in the holster. Kirsten's grew wide.

"I don't like the way you're talking man!" Rob said with a head shot on a zombie.

"I'm going to give you guys some time." He said as he moved from the group toward the zombies.

"No!" Kirsten cried out. "Don't go!" Tears streamed from her eyes.

Chad looked at the zombies that reached out for his body. Their eyes were soulless and hungry. Chad knew that this was his end, but if it could save everyone, then so be it. His heart began to race.

"Chad! Think this over!" Chad heard Josh call for him as he rushed at the wall of death. "You don't have to do this!" It was too late. Chad slammed into the cold bodies of the zombies. Their hands grabbed and pulled him, but he kept his legs pumping. They couldn't hold him for long as he made his way through the cold, wet bodies of the dead.

"CHAD!!" Rob said as he tried to chase him, but he was stopped by Tony. "What the fuck are you doing!? He's going to die!"

"He wanted to save us! He did it to save us so get your ass in gear soldier! I'm in command now and we keep moving!" Tony ordered into the face of Rob.

Rob's blood boiled in hate. He loved Tony like a brother, but didn't want to see his friend throw away his life for them. It seemed so cold, but his mind processed it quickly. Rob turned and took out more zombies.

Chad's suicidal plan worked out to perfection. Most of the zombies backed off the group to give gave to Chad, but a threatening amount still lingered to feast on the remaining survivors. Christie fired at a few lingering zombies and turned to one that was right next to her ready to bite. It's head was lost in the blast from the shotgun of Tony as he looked at her. His face serious now.

"Watch yourself." He warned. She nodded and kept her guard up for any others that got close. Tony couldn't follow the advise he just gave too well as a zombie latched onto him and pulled him to the ground. "Shit!" He wrestled with the dead woman, but her body went limp from a blow to the back of her head. Tony pushed the body off of him and looked at Rob who held a bloody katana blade. Steve looked surprised at the weapon and looked at Rob's now rage filled eyes.

Rob turned and swung with power cutting through a dead mans head, leaving a large gash in the skull that made sure it wasn't getting back up. Rob lost it as he took out seven more with deadly strikes from the blade.

Kirsten looked at the backs of the undead as they moved away with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe that Chad would do something like that. She hear a moan next to her and turned to the zombie. She didn't even attempt to fire in defense as the undead man grabbed her shoulders.

BOOM!!

Kirsten jumped as the man fell back to the ground. Her right ear rung as a hand turned her around. It was Greg.

"Don't lose it now Kir. Not now!" He ordered. He could see that she was in near shock.

Tony backed into Christie and she aimed at him, but Tony moved her gun away in the knick of time as it fired into the head of another zombie. He looked at her.

"Sorry..." She said as she looked down.

Tony looked at Steve. "We need to move before they turn around and come back for us!"

Steve looked at Tony. "Not without my son! I won't leave!" He limped some.

"I have to stay with him!" Christie backed up.

Tony looked down and thought about what to do. He looked back up into Christie's eyes. "It's been fun Christie. I hope you make it out of this hell..." He gave her a surprising kiss and turned. "Team! We move out! On my lead!" Tony jogged past Rob as he placed a final blow on a fallen zombie.

Rob followed with Greg helping Kirsten along.

_xxxx_

Chad's body was screaming in pain as he finally slowed some. He felted nails cut his face some and bites on his arm that weren't strong enough to to damage. He didn't know if it had worked, but he could only pray as he ran. He fell forward into a small opening. He was still surrounded by undead as he looked around. It seemed all, but over now until he felt a man hole cover under him. He turned over and pulled on it with his good arm and got the top up. He slipped in and fell into the darkness. He landed hard into the shallow waters of the sewer. It was dimly light around further down as Chad pulled himself to the elevated side.

_xxxx_

Tony pulled out his DE. 50 and tossed Rob the shotgun as he led them out of an ally way into a deserted street. He saw a convenience store and ran up to it. He quickly rushed inside and began to clear the area as everyone followed.

"Clear. Greg, clear the back room." Tony ordered.

Greg nodded and disappeared into the back.

Rob looked at the floor and took another hit. It was foul and he looked at the cigarette and found nothing but filter. He thew it to the floor and looked up. "Chad..."

Greg came back and looked at Tony. "Clear."

Tony sighed and looked down. Everyone was silent. A silence to remember Chad Winn. Their friend and commander.


	13. The Truth

Chad stumbled through the wet darkness, alone and injured badly. _"I'll probably turn into one of those things..." _He thought to himself. He was lucky to survive throwing himself into the mass of undead and not being torn apart. Or was he? To still be alive and slowly turn into a zombie? Maybe he was better off becoming their dinner.

"Kirsten..." He said to himself in a low, weak tone.

His com was broken from the crash after they were pelted with gunfire from rooftops. No doubt it was the U.B.C.S., but did everyone make it out of the horror they faced up top? On the surface where Chad should be...dying or fighting with his team, his friends.

Chad's legs gave out and he fell into the water. It was vile as it passed in and out of his mouth, but he pushed himself up and got up onto a dry surface. He coughed and coughed trying to get the nasty taste out of his mouth, but with every cough, his side lit up more.

He slumped down on the wall, exhausted from everything he went through tonight and it wasn't over...but it will be soon enough. His right side had been gashed deeply by a lizard monster and his shoulder torn open from a rifle bullet. Even with a flak jacket on, the claws managed to rip through and take a good chunk of him out. The blood didn't slow up any as he looked down to the ground next to him. His blood was starting to form a small pool off of his leg. The bleeding must have started back up after his fall into the sewer.

"Shit..." He said out loud. He could barely see under the near dead flood light over him. All around him was darkness.

"Darkness..." He said out loud. That dream did mean something...he was to die in darkness, while his friends are slaughtered. Without his leadership, he feared to worst for them. He trusted Tony, but Tony wasn't a team leader like him. Chad could pick out the best options during a situation that could mean life or death.

Chad unbuttoned his fatigue jacket and took off the torn flak jacket. It saved him from a few bullets, but not a powerful swipe of a lizard monster. Chad wrapped the fatigue jacket arms around the wound and tied it tightly to at least control the bleeding, wincing at the pain. He looked at his leg holsters. Two 226 hand guns left with five clips each.

Sounds nice to anyone, but when you have to fend off against tons of monsters and complete a mission, while tying to make sure you and your team survive...even a RPG sounds like shit. His wound burned, but it wasn't a regular burning feeling. It was more of a chemical burn. A burn that he knew would grow worse and soon overtake him and his mind.

Chad looked around once more. He didn't know if he should sit and die, or move on and probably face the same fate.

"I'm a god damn Navy SEAL...I don't wait for death...he waits for me." Chad said as he pushed himself up to his feet. He was already feeling sick to his stomach. He would throw up, but he had nothing in his stomach to do so.

He pulled out one of the 226 hand guns and held dangling to his side with his arm as he pressed on his wound with the other arm. God only knew what could lurk in the sewers of this city, this hell on earth. He hunched over some and began to advance into the darkness.

The smell of the sewers was bad, but Chad had smelt worse. "It's better than the smell of death." Chad would have never thought that this mission would go to shit as it did. "Perfect timing to send a team to their unknowing deaths." Chad said as he limped along. He was moving like a zombie, but wasn't one. "Not yet...I'll see a bullet to the head before I come back to feast on humans..."

Chad snapped his head over toward the water. He couldn't see anything, but he heard something move in the water. The near slight slosh of water was close to him. Chad took a blind aim, but kept moving, his pace faster than it was before, but still not close to a run. There was a light around a bend. Chad moved faster to the light as if it held some power to save him.

SPLASH!

Chad looked again, but he still couldn't see. There was no need to see when you hear a huge splash behind you in the water to know something is in it and from what Chad saw tonight, it probably wasn't friendly. His heart raced and his wound burned even more as he moved faster toward the light.

SPLASH SPLASH!

Chad was in the middle of the bend and the light was getting brighter, but the splashing was too close. Chad looked at the dim water and fired. Five rounds hit the water and one hit it's mark. The tail of a lizard like monster came up from the water and Chad knew what it was. "A fucking crocodile!" He yelled out as he saw the flood light. Under it was a door, a door that looked like the doorway to heaven for Chad. He broke out into a painful run and collapsed on the door, but knew he had to get in to be safe.

WHOOSH!

Chad was looking at death as the huge croc jumped out of the water and was lunging at him. Chad fired, but he was way off. This was it, his death. He closed his eyes and felt himself yanked. He passed out and began to accept his death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"FUCK!" Tony screamed, "Son of a bitch..." He looked down to the ground. "Chad..." His commander and best friend was lost in the battle against the undead. The civilians were probably slaughtered as well. Tony looked over at Kirsten and saw Rob trying to console her.

"He's...He's gone..." Kirsten sobbed. "He's going to become...one of those...things!" She loved Chad, more than she knew and now that he was gone she would probably follow. His voice was stuck in her head saying 'I love you'. She couldn't take it, she wanted to give up and die.

Rob pulled Kirsten in close to him. "It's alright...I know it hurts Kir, I know." Rob was hurt as well. Chad was a strong leader and knew how to get through situations. Josh and everyone else were probably dead now. Rob was able to meet his idol and then abandon him.

Greg was leaning against a wall looking up. Chad is dead and they would be soon if they didn't regroup with the S.A.S. Greg wasn't insane, but actually more confident that they will survive. As long as they follow mission orders, they were ok. The college is only ten blocks away and the S.A.S. team will be there to support them and help them to the evac. Then it was back home..._"But Chad is gone..."_ A voice in Greg's head said to him. Greg met everyone only nine months ago, but became close. He would miss Chad and his party animal ways.

Tony looked at them. "Alright...we lost Chad, but we are still alive and as long as we are, we will complete this mission." Tony was now in charge and had to step up. "We will meet with the S.A.S. and move to extract. Then we can all go home..."

_"If you can make it to the S.A.S..." _Tony thought to himself. Ten blocks in this city is a stroll through the park in hell. Lizard monsters, whip tongue monsters, zombies and god knows what else could be out there. Too many uncertainties outside, but no chance to live if they are stuck in one spot.

"We'll hold up here until noon and move out. It's better during the day...maybe those things sleep." He hoped they did, but Tony himself needed some rest. "Matose, you stay up and guard. Three hour shifts, I'll take Kirsten."

"Woo Rah..." Rob said as he let Kirsten follow Tony into the back room of the store. Rob looked at the covered windows. "Thank god for those shudders..." He said to himself. The windows were shuddered and the door had a steel reinforcement on it, so nothing would be getting to them, but he was going to be on guard because you never know what could happen, especially in a city like this. Rob turned to Greg. "Get some sleep homes..."

Greg looked down at Rob. "Yeah..." He said as he walked to the back.

Rob could see Greg was losing hope on the situation, but couldn't blame him. Rob was beginning to feel the pressure now. He was the most calm person of the group to be exact, but things to him seem dim now. They have to complete a mission, after losing their commander and protect a civilian and themselves from these demons, fresh out of hell.

He looked at the powerful shotgun in his hands. "Can't spray with this..." He said to himself. He didn't like shotguns as much, but would rather use it then wasting his ammo for his Glock. Rob took a seat behind the counter and lit up a cigarette. "When will it all end...?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chad looked around and he was back in Pittsburgh. People lined the side walks and busy traffic rushed past him. He smiled, but it faded away and he appeared in the Arklay Mountains. It was snowing...snow boarders and skier rushed down the slopes. He was outside of the resort on the side of the mountain. He's been here a couple times, with his team and Kirsten. The resort disappeared and he appeared in a dim hallway. He looked down toward the end and saw everyone. Kirsten, Greg, Rob, and Tony with smiles on their faces. Chad smiled back and started to job toward them. The hallway seemed to stretch out and his movement was slow and weighted. It felt like he was running in water. The images slowly disappeared as Chad reached out and darkness surrounded him once more..._

Chad opened his eyes to a bright white light. He thought it was heaven at first, but he felt a sore pain in his side. He sat up and looked around the room he was in. It was a surgical room, full of computers and sharp tools.

An Umbrella sign was on the wall and he knew that he was alive. Chad was shirt less as he looked at he IV in his arm and pulled it out. "Ahh.." He flinched at the sore pain in his side and felt it. "What the hell...?" He was expecting to feel torn flesh and dry blood, but none was to be found. New flesh had covered it, as if he had healed instantly. His shoulder was cleared up as well. Perfect, as if he was never shot.

A door to the right of him opened. Chad quickly reached for his 226, but his guns were no where to be found. "Shit..." Chad looked over and saw a woman in a bloody lab coat. He thought she was a zombie at first.

"Don't worry, your guns are over on the table over there." The woman said as she pointed to a table across from Chad. "I see that your up." She walked up to him with a glass of water. "Here..." She held it out to him.

Chad looked at the glass and then the woman. He didn't know her or trust her as being a employee of Umbrella.

"Oh it's water! I'm not going to kill you after I just saved your life. Drink." She said.

Chad took the glass and drank the fresh water. "Ahh..." It helped. His mouth was pretty dry. "Who are you?" He said as he looked to the woman. She had blonde hair pulled back into a long ponytail. Reading glasses sat over her blue narrow eyes. She was pretty attractive for a scientist.

"I'm Jessica Slipski, leading scientist of the former 342-84-882 team, A.K.A. Mad Scientist team." She said, following up with a sigh. "But my team is dead now and I'm the only one left."

"Chad Winn..." Chad said. "Chad Winn is my name. You work for Umbrella?" Chad asked as he shifted his body to the side of the table.

Jessica turned from him and walked over to a table and picked up some papers. "Used to..." She glanced over them. "Now they have sent their forces to kill us and take the research we put our lives into..." She looked up at Chad. "That's why that A-10B is out there in the sewers."

"A-10B?" Chad said with confusion.

Jessica smiled some. "The croc that nearly made you it's next meal." She replied as she walked back up to him. "Thankfully I opened that door and pulled you in."

"Oh..." Chad said as he looked at the computers. The screens were full of unreadable information.

"The projects that I was so proud of creating, now are the projects that shall slay the creator." Jessica said. "Our main goal was to maintain the T-virus with a counter antigen that would keep it stable in a living host, but it seemed impossible..."

"Wait...T-Virus? Counter Antigen...what are you talking about?"

Jessica looked up at him. "The T-Virus is a virus that is contracted by contact with another carrier by bodily fluids, bites, scratches, ect...It turns people into flesh eating monsters by breaking down it's nervous system and running it off of the most basic instinct that even a new born baby has...And that is to feed."

"My god..." Chad said. "What about those lizard things and the things with the long tongue?"

"Other projects that have gotten loose from the loss of power in the containment chambers." She replied as she moved over to the computer and typed quickly. "The outbreak started in lab four and hit labs five, six, eight, and eleven. We sent out a break out message to Umbrella's containment department, but haven't heard anything back. The virus hit the surface and I can only imagine what it's like up there."

"It's hell on earth..." Chad said as he slipped off the table and onto his feet. "Thousands are dead and more are dying by the second. Is there anyway to stop this?"

"No..." Jessica turned to Chad with a serious look on her face. "Our power is connected to the city's power. The power in the city is out right now. We lost initial power about 10 hours ago and our backup generators only last 4 hours. I hacked into the power system and shutdown power to all other labs and re-routed it to this one to keep producing vaccinations."

"Wait...a vaccine?" Chad said as he made his way up to her.

"Yes. A vaccine that will prevent the T-virus from spreading in the body. It can only work in the first hour and a half of infection. After that...you better cross your fingers."

Chad looked at his side, then back at her. "Wait...what about me? I'm infected."

"Not anymore, plus...my exparament worked on you." Jessica said as she looked at more information on sheets of paper."

"Exparament? What the fuck did you do to me!" Chad was about to kill this woman with his bare hands. He saw enough exparaments of Umbrella's tonight and didn't want to become the newest one.

"Calm down..." She replied in a calm voice. "You're still human and you will stay that way. Right now the T-Virus is under control from the antigens I put in your body. I took samples and found that the T-Virus has fused with your DNA."

"Meaning?" Chad asked. He didn't want it to be horrible...he wouldn't have a problem killing this scientist and blowing his own head off afterward as long as he didn't come back.

"You are immune to further infection from the virus and you have the ability to heal ten times faster than normal." She replied. "There might be other side effects, good or bad, but still I saved your life."

Chad was shocked at this. He couldn't believe it, but then it would explain how he healed so quickly. "So...I won't eat anyone will I?"

"Of course not. Now this regeneration ability you have doesn't make you invincible. You will die if you are fatally wounded." She replied as she typed up more information. "I'm hoping to put a little good into the world with the vaccines, unless there is no world to put good into..." She pulled out a leather notched flask holder with the anti-virus.

"This is the anti-virus..." She handed it to Chad and pulled out a disk from the computer and handed to him. "This is the information on Umbrella's research and info on the vaccine and T-Virus."

"Why...why are you giving this to me?" Chad asked.

"It's your mission, is it not?" She replied looking at him.

Chad was shocked. "How did you...?"

"I hacked into Umbrella's bank records and saw a large amount deposited into a U.S. Navy private account and S.A.S." She replied as she pulled the records up. "Meaning someone is on Umbrella's payroll and your side."

"That can't be right..." Chad said. "S.A.S...? Shit...If my team is still alive and heading to regroup with them..." Chad didn't think the situation could get any worse, but it did. His own were betraying them. "Probably to get the information that we have in our hands..."

"Might be too late now..." Jessica said, turning to him.

"Why?"

"It's 10:30 A.M. right now...you've been out for the past four hours."

Chad's eyes grew wide. "Fuck! I gotta get there and help them, but my com is broke..."

"That won't be a problem either," Jessica said, pulling up a com of her own. "This was to communicate between labs, but if I can hack into your encrypted channels and store them on here, you'll be set. It may take me awhile to do, but I can make it happen."

"Right." Chad said as he walked over to his side arms. He laced them back around his legs. "Do you have any firearms for yourself?"

"I'm not going..." She said as she began to hack into the channels.

Chad looked at her. "What?"

"I'm not going with you..."

"Why not?" Chad said with a stern voice.

"I do not deserve to live after being the cause of so much death." Jessica's typing stopped. "This is my punishment..."

"You're talkin' crazy now...Look you are coming..."

"Please...leave me here..." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I've lost everything...Just let me have death..."

Chad looked at her and understood. She couldn't live with herself, having worked on these projects of death. Science is what is was, but it was also playing god and may god have mercy on her soul when she finds herself to be judged. Chad walked over to a self and saw a 9mm pistol with two boxes of ammo and four clips.

"Take it...I won't need it." Jessica said as she turned back to her hacking.

Chad took the pistol and slid it into the back of his pants and placed the ammo accordingly. He opened a closet next to the self. It was full of lab coats and pants, but Chad grabbed a white T shirt and put it on.

"Done...quicker than I thought, but done." Jessica said turning around with the com.

Chad turned and walked up to her. "Thanks," He said, taking the com. "You have been too kind..."

"No," Jessica said. "If there is anyway you can repay me...it's to make sure Umbrella burns in the hell that I will soon be in." Chad nodded to her request. "Now...take the door behind you into the chemical room and there is a lift. Take it up. You will be in a hotel. From there...do what you must, but survive Chad..."

"I will...for you Jessica. Thank you."

"No...thank you Chad Winn. Thank you for not letting my death be in vain." Jessica said with a smile. She gave him a tight hug.

Chad hugged her back and turned. He walked up to the door and opened it. The room smelt like chemicals alright. He turned and looked at Jessica. It will be the last time he sees her and he's the last person she'll ever see. He gave her a nod and she returned with one.

Chad stepped into the room and saw the lift. He walked onto it and pulled a lever up. The lift jolted to life as it slowly pulled him to the surface. If his team was still alive...he will have to battle through hell to regroup with them...a battle he is willing to partake in.


	14. R&R

"Beautiful..." The word seemed to slide of the lips of Vince as he watched the bus swerve and tilt. It crashed on it's side and slid for ten feet with a loud metal _SCREECH!_ Everything was quiet for awhile as he looked at the bus.

Vince looked through his scope on his assault rifle. He scoped the bus for signs of movement and saw the driver move some. A smile crept on his face as he took aim at his leg and fired a shot.

The shot was clean, but the driver must have been so out of it he didn't notice the wound. He would soon enough when he came to.

"Movement..." Mark said he looked through his scope.

Vince saw more people move around and then saw the soldiers.

"_AHH!! GOD IT HURTS!!" _The distant voice of the driver screamed in pain. Vince scoped him and saw another soldier rush toward him. His scope found a boy that pulled another to his feet. His finger tensed on the trigger.

"Undead, about sixty meters from the bus sir." Dorian said looking down the road.

Vince's attention shot down the road and there was a mass of them. They were headed right at the bus, right at their objective. Vince's mind tried to think of the possibilities. He didn't want to shoot them and let the zombies get them, but what could they do? Vince scoped them out again and saw one soldier eye him and slide back in the bus.

"Shit..." Vince said as he looked. He scoped again and saw that they realized the mass of undead were headed for them.

"_What are you going to do?" _Vince thought as he saw them organize. He heard the sounds of orders and a 'Woo Rah'. A bigger man stepped out of the bus and aimed at the zombies.

"What the hell?" Vince said out loud as he watched.

The man fired into the crowd. The zombies dropped like rag dolls to the ground as the bullets tore through them. These soldiers were armed to the teeth with some serious fire power.

Vince watched as the group battled toward the zombies from the bus. He was surprised at this action and couldn't believe that they would charge head on into death itself.

"_Sir, should we take any action?" _Craig's voice said over the com to him.

Vince watched as the point man with the M60 split the crowd in half. "No, we wait. Regroup in the building that I am on and we contact the S.A.S." Vince would leave the rest of his job on the hands of the S.A.S. And then get the hell out of Raccoon City.

"_Roger that." _

They were moving through the crowd with ease until the front fire stopped. The soldiers fire was that of pro marksmen. Zombies dropped all around, left and right. Vince called out the orders that a commander would call out and he was precise on how the soldiers moved, but was amazed that a commander could call those orders in a hectic situation as that one. But no matter what orders you give it was hopeless for them. They didn't have enough firepower to cover all angles and the front runner was still loading his gun. He was awfully slow or had technical problems.

The situation was falling into shit by the second. It seemed as they all would become the feast of hundreds of undead. The zombies closed around the group and Vince watched in amazement as one of the soldiers sacrificed himself to the undead to save everyone. The zombies turned to their new prey and followed while a few stayed.

"What a soldier..." Vince said as he watched him push through the crowd. Suddenly he fell and didn't come back up. Vince knew that was the last of him and turned back to the group. Three people chased after the soldier.

"Fools...He did it so you could live...run..."

The soldiers moved away with a civilian and cut into an ally. Vince took his eyes off the streets and looked at Dorian who was smoking a cigarette.

"The soldiers made it out. Three of them."

Dorian looked at him. "Odd number."

"One threw himself at the zombies to save everyone."

"Damn..." Dorian said as he blew out the smoke.

"Leath, hold the first floor of this building and radio us if there are any problems."

"_Roger." _

Vince knew that he was close to home, the S.A.S. Just had to pull through.

_A/N: Short? I know, but had to fill in the mercenaries view of the crash. For those that are wondering what happened to Josh and his crew of survivors, read Last Man Standing by Escape The Shadows!_


	15. Double Cross

Tony sat behind the register with his M60 resting on the table, on it's bipod. He was eating some chips and drinking a soda. "Ahh..." He looked at his watch. It was 10:30. The city had fallen into silence now. Tony knew it was something he didn't want to hear. Silence only meant that no humans were left. Maybe a few, but not enough to put up a fight against the hordes of zombies outside.

_"Do they sleep during the day...?" _Tony thought to himself. He hoped that he was correct, because they could make it ten blocks to the college with ease on that note. Tony looked over to his left at the backend of the store as Greg came out.

Greg wasn't tired at all. He got rest, but when death lurks all around you, your adrenaline doesn't stop pumping. He was thirsty though and needed something to drink. He slid one of the freezer doors open and grabbed a water. It wasn't cold at all from the loss of power to the city. "Damn..." He said to himself. He was breaking down and he knew it. He had never seen such a thing ever in his life as he did last night and the nightmare wasn't over.

"You alright over there man?" Tony called out as he read a magazine, it seemed to be a way to at least be connected to something better than what was happening outside of the store. Tony could see Greg's mental status. It wasn't looking pretty and Tony knows that could affect field performance.

Greg looked at Tony and smiled some. He tried to look happy, but who the hell could be happy in a city full of bloodshed and death. _"You can't be happy...Your commander and friend is dead, you might be next. What the fuck is there to be happy about?" _"Yeah, I'm alright..."

"Cool, We move in two hours. So get some sleep." Tony said in a worried voice. Greg slowly made his way into the back. Tony didn't want to lose anyone else. He had spent the last hour thinking about Chad. He sobbed a few silent tears, but kept himself alert, knowing that Chad would kill him again if Tony showed up to the gates of heaven because he was crying over him and not keeping a lookout.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Greg walked to the back. It was a small room, filled with boxes of snacks and drinks. It was dimly lit by a small window near the ceiling. He walked in and over next to where Rob was sleeping. He took a sit next to him, sliding down the wall to the ground. Rob stirred and looked at Greg. "You know what?" Greg said in a monotone voice.

"What?" Rob asked.

"Chad's probably one of those...things out there right now..." Greg said as he looked at Rob.

Rob looked at him for five more seconds and turned back over. "Don't tell me that shit..." Rob didn't want to hear about Chad. _"Just let him rest in peace in our minds." _Rob loved Chad to death for being the commander of this team, but now that he's gone, Rob has lost his true hope in this situation. Rob was breaking down himself and couldn't be happy about too much, but getting out of this hell hole. Normally, he would be one of the most positive people in a fucked up situation, but now he's starting to look at death seriously now.

Greg looked back over at Kirsten who was sleeping peacefully. "After everything shes been through so far, she deserves the sleep." Greg said. "It's amazing how she adapted quickly..."

"She's a soldier..." Rob added. The whole team knew her ever since her and Chad met years ago. Vacations together and fun, drunk times up on the Arklay Mountain Resort, before it closed down. Rob knew she was a strong girl. You had to be when you are going to be the girl of Chad Winn.

"Yeah..." Greg said as he looked at her for ten more seconds. He knew she was strong. "And thank god she is..." He said, before sliding over to the corner he was resting in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony was relaxing in his chair, reading a Game Informer. He loved video games, a kid side that many didn't really see from him. He looked at the graphics of the games with 'aw' and was amazed. Amazed at how technology makes things happen...even when all the things that happen aren't good. _"Hence this fucking zombie outbreak..." _A voice in his head said to him. Tony had to be strong to make sure his team doesn't die, but he had to watch his own back.

"S.A.S. Fire team to Black Omega. This is squad leader Scott Tata to Chad Winn, do you copy?" A Indian voice called out into Tony's ear from his Com.

Tony shot up in his seat, dropping the magazine. "This is second in command Tony Miller, I read you five by five. Our commander has been K.I.A. Our status is three soldiers and one civilian. Mission status, main objective complete, secondary objective is still active. What is your status?"

"Our status is four soldiers, condition is green. Mission status, main objective complete, secondary objective is still active. Our secondary missions are changed. We are to move to your location and regroup. Can you give us your location?"

Tony grabbed his M60 and ran to the back. He walked up to Kirsten and tapped her on the shoulder. She stirred awake and looked at Tony in worry. "Where are we?"

Kirsten looked down, trying to pull up the store name and location in her mind. It normally would be a easy task, but so much has happened in the past twelve hours. "Uh... Oh... Super One Convience Store on 8th and Mission.

"Thanks." Tony said with a smile, trying to help Kirsten calm down a little. "Our location is Super One Convience Store on 8th and Mission. Proceed with caution." Tony said into the Com.

"Roger that Miller, E.T.A. in one hour. Over and out."

"Was that the S.A.S.?" Greg said out from a corner he was sitting in.

Tony looked at him with a grin. "Yeah dude, finally. After they meet up with us, we find out where our extraction point is and we our out of here!" Tony was so happy, he could jump for joy.

Greg's heart lifted. He couldn't believe it. Finally...to be out of this hell and back in the good ol' streets of New York. Back with his friends, his family. Back on the courts, playing basket ball. It was close now.

Kirsten was torn still. She loved Chad so much and didn't care to much about the rest of the world. She knew her parents were back at home in Detroit, safe and sound, but she wanted Chad. Tears fell down her face and she began to sob. "If he could have only lasted a little longer...he could still be here and he could go home too..."

"Kirsten..." Tony said as he knelt down beside her. "We'll all miss him. I'm happy to go home, but I know for you it doesn't seem the same without him and look..." He said, pulling her chin up with his index finger. Her eyes were glossy and full of hurt. "I'm feeling your pain too...but he wants you to live on." Tony wrapped his arms around her. "He wants us all to live on..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, we will wait here until you give us the green light on the situation. If I don't hear back from you in an hour, we move to the location." Vincent said into his Com.

"Roger that. Tata over and out..."

Vince looked at the rest of his team. Dorian Miller and the Cordisco brothers were sitting up against an air conductor, ready for orders. "The S.A.S. team is moving on their location. Hopefully they have the information. For now, we wait until we hear from them."

"Great..." Dorian said as he lit up his cigarette. He inhaled and blew out the thick smoke. "Bottles of rum and bitches in bikinis, on a private beach resort...Just after this mission." He leaned his head back and thought about his dream.

Vince looked at him and smiled. Even though they were in a city full of possible death, he knew the in and outs of every creature their possibly could be. No need to worry and the S.A.S. team will call them back, telling them they have the data and then it's evac from the spot they rest on now, after calling the other half of his team. Easy...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scott Tata was the commander of the Ghost S.A.S. Fire Team. Born in Pakistan, he was raised by his mother, after his father died in a car bombing. He was a rebel fighter at the age of fourteen and joined the Pakistan Army at the age of twenty. Soon he moved to England and passed for the S.A.S.. He's thirty-two now and has plenty of experience in the field, but has never been in a situation like this one. It was still no problem for him though. His quick reflexes and fast movement has kept him and his team alive this far. They extracted the info they needed to from key locations in the city and now must retrive the data from the SEAL team they meet up with, after killing them.

Tata looked around as he led his team down a bloody, debris filled street. Everything was calm, but too quiet. He turned and aimed down an ally as he passed it, to make sure nothing would be attacking them as they moved on. It was clear. He looked back at his team. His Able was Nick Shaw.

Nick was born in Italy and grew up poor. He grew up around a big mafia family and has had dealings with them. After he was finished with the mob, he joined the Italian Army. He passed the test for S.A.S. placement with high scores and has been serving for six years. He questioned the deal with Umbrella at first when they came to their commanding officer and told them the deal, but after he saw the first of two payments be handed to him...He couldn't refuse. twenty-five million dollars, which equals a new life for him.

Next to Nick was Amanda Walters, commander of the Bravo Team. Born in Liverpool, England, she was the daughter of a wealthy lawyer. Unfortunitly her father had dealings with the English mob. After a trial case went wrong and one of their own was locked up for the other half of his known life, they came to take the rest of her father's. They just didn't take his, but her mother and older brother were killed in the process. She was in preschool when it all happened. She was an orphan after the incident, but soon adopted into an abusive family. Once hitting the age of eighteen, she joined the Royal Army. Her S.A.S. scores were low, but her ability to adapt to situations couldn't be over looked. She saw her check and damn near screamed. Umbrella said they were going to see things they have never seen before and they did, but that didn't bother her. twenty-five more million in her pockets after this and it's worth dying for, but she didn't plan on dying before she could blow half of it.

Right behind Amanda was her Able, Blake Gasara. He is half Italian and half Irish, living in London, England. A new recruit into the S.A.S. from the Army. He couldn't turn down the check Umbrella gave him, considering himself the luckiest man alive. After seeing everything in this city, he is ready to leave.

The whole team moved quickly down the street. They had battled with lizard like monsters, zombies and were able to take down a tyrant, after using sixteen grenades. Tata saw the store and it was almost like seeing heaven. All they had to do was kill the SEAL team and take the data. They made their way across the street.

"Cover area..." Tata said to his team, looking at the shutter. The team silently responded by turning around and looking out for any possible threats. Tata knocked on the shudder three times. He looked at the steel enforced door as it opened.

Tony looked at them with a smile on his face. "Come in, quick! Before anything sees us!" He said as he made his way back in.

The S.A.S. team made their way inside quickly. Blake closed the door behind him.

"Thank god you're here. I don't think we could have survived making our way to you guys. Our luck seems to suck nowadays." Tony said as he finished the rest of his soda.

Kirsten, Greg and Rob appeared from the back. Rob had a cigarette lit and a grin on his face as he saw the team. "Well, it's nice to see you all. Damn nice!"

"Heh, you got the data?" Tata said as he looked at Rob, with a grin.

Rob looked at Tony. "Miller over here has it." He said as he took a drag of his square.

Tata's eyes shifted onto Tony as he reached into his pocket.

"Miller..." A voiced said over Tony's com.

Tony looked up in shock, knowing the voice all too well. "Chad?" He said back into the com.

Kirsten, Greg and Rob stopped dead in their tracks with shocked looks on their faces. Rob's cigarette dropped out of his mouth. "Oh my god..." He said.

"Miller, where are you?" Chad said over the com.

"We are in the Super One Convience Store on 8th and Mission street! Where are you!" Tony said in worry.

"That doesn't matter right now, is everyone there alright?" Chad said in worry.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"The S.A.S. team is after the data we stole, they are the enemy!"

"What?" Tony said in confusion, looking up at Tata.

"The S.A.S. team is on Umbrella's payroll! They will kill you!"

Tony's facial expression dropped and Tata saw it. He knew that the shit hit the fan and it was kill or be killed at this point. Time slowed down in Tony's eyes. His M60 was on the table behind him, but if he turned, he would be torn up from the assault rifles held by the S.A.S. Tony's hand shot downward and snatched the handle of the DE 50. Tata and his team pulled up their rifles. Tony was looking down the slide of the DE 50., right at Tata. His finger tensed and squeezed.

Click...BOOM!

The store erupted in gun fire. Tata was able to jump to the side into an isle at the last second, dodging the bullet. Tony jumped back as the rest of the S.A.S. fired on him. He felt the 552 rounds hit his vest, pushing him back over the counter. The pain shot into his side like a bad cramp when he hit the hard cold floor. Three rounds managed to punch through the vest, barely.

Rob didn't think twice about anything, after seeing Tony draw his weapon like a cowboy in a western. Nick turned to them with his 552 assault rifle and fired. The shots were aimed at Greg and Kirsten mainly, but Greg jumped on Kirsten and took two bullets to the arm. They landed behind a freezer. Good cover for a time like this.

Rob felt one of the bullets rip into his thigh, but didn't feel the pain as he pulled out the powerful shotgun. He pulled the trigger before he got into his firing stance and the shotgun jerked his arms back. He stumbled some, but his leg gave out, leaving him to fall on his back.

Nick vest protected him from most of the buckshot, but it still caught him in the thighs. The power of the shotgun sent him into a snack rack. The Bravo team saw this and took cover as Tony fired back with the powerful DE. "Ahhhh!" Nick struggled to get up. He panicked to get to his feet and pointed the assault rifle at Rob as he tried to stand. The assault rifle jumped in his unsteady hands.

Rob's vest absorbed five bullets from the spray, sending him back to the ground. "Shit!" He was trying to shuffle to his feet.

Nick was getting to his feet as he felt himself thrown back into the snack rack again. He felt his pants get soaked in a thick liquid and looked down to see tons of blood and two holes in his fatigues. He looked over to Miller who was aiming at him with the powerful handgun. He couldn't pull himself to breathe and his vision turned blurry. "Ahh..." Blood poured from his mouth as his vision turned black and he fell to the ground.

Tata looked out and saw Nick fall to the 50. caliber rounds from Tony. "Shit!" Tata jumped out and fired at Tony, but Tony ducked before the bullets could reach him. He saw Rob jump out and aim at him. Tata spun back behind the isle rack as the buckshot hit the shelf. Tata looked at his Bravo team and pointed around the back of the Isle, signaling for a flank. He jumped out once more and fired bursts at Tony's posistion, then switched to Rob's keeping them supressed.

Amanda acknowledged and rushed to the back with Blake backing her up. Tony grabbed up his M60 and rained bullets down on the shelfs. The S.A.S. hit the floor as the bullets ripped through the items held on the shelfs. Food and liquids were thrown everywhere with the loud sound of the machine gun.

"Matose! You're six! Cover it!" Tony yelled as he fired. Rob looked back and rushed down the isle and looked around the corner. Tony called it perfectly as he saw the hair of Amanda. "Greg! Kirsten! You alright?" Tony yelled as he stopped his fire. Tata took this time to fire at Tony, but Tony already ducked. Tata spun back into cover and reloaded his 552.

Greg was leaning up against the freezer, away from incoming fire. "I'm hit!" Greg called out as he looked at the wounds in his arm. It felt sore, not too painful for now, but sooner or later it will hurt like hell. Blood rushed down his arm and onto the white waxed tile, forming a small puddle.

Tata jumped out again and fired, but Kirsten jumped up and fired some rounds of her own off at him. One connected with his side, but the 9mm was stopped with ease by his vest. Tata took cover once more. "Damn...the girl is armed as well..."

Amanda was back on her feet and was about to move until she looked up in to the corner of the store where there was a round mirror, showing parts of the isle you normally wouldn't see. She saw Rob waiting right there for her. "Bastard..." She jumped out and fired into the shelf he was behind.

Rob ducked and felt a pinch of pain in his back. He rolled to the side and saw that the 552 rounds had punched through the shelf. The bullet felt like a BB hitting his back, meaning the wound wasn't that serious.

"Damn..." He let out. He jumped up and looked. She was two isles down and his shotgun had buckshot. It was useless for punching like bullets. Rob felt the wound in his leg start to burn. "Ahh..." He pulled out another cigarette and lit it up. His mind seemed to clear up after the first hit and he shouldered the shotgun. He reached down to his leg holster and pulled out his Glock. He made sure the setting was fully auto, as he made his back to the corner.

Amanda was watching him from the mirror, but there wasn't much light to work off of. "Come on..." She was wanting a kill badly. "Another twenty-five mill..."

Rob took another hit was he looked up at the mirror. "Look all you want to, bitch..." Rob said as he peeked out the side and unloaded the Glock into the shelf.

"WHAAA!" She screamed as she covered her head. She felt the bullets nail her vest in the side and back, but nothing serious from the weak 9mm rounds. She looked over and Blake was on the floor bleeding from his neck. "Goddamn it...Man down!"

Tata looked back and saw Blake was down. His situation wasn't looking bright. These SEALs were better than he had expected them to be. As long as Amanda didn't die, they could survive. They didn't have anymore grenades left from the tyrant they killed and they needed those more than ever now.

Greg pulled himself up and took aim at the shelf Tata was behind. "Kirsten, back up Rob..." He ordered. She nodded and moved in a low crouch to Rob's position.

Rob looked over at her and smiled. "Here to back me up?" He said as smoke drifted from his mouth. Rob slammed a fresh clip into the gun and cocked it.

"Yeah..." Kirsten said with vigor in her voice. She was becoming more of a soldier now. Guess it's only natural when your boyfriend is one. He was alive now and saved their lives once more...

"Fire at the second isle. I'll move up. Keep her supressed as best as you can, alright?" Rob ordered. Kirsten gave a nod and peeked out around Rob. She took aim and fired.

"Shit!" Amanda yelped as she ducked the incoming fire. The rounds were punching through the shelfs.

Rob spun around quickly and positioned himself in the next isle. He holstered the Glock and pulled the shotgun back out.

Kirsten's clip ran dry and she took cover once more to reload. Amanda pulled up her 552 and stepped out of the isle and forward to the next, keeping her concentration on the shelf that Kirsten was behind. Her finger was about to squeeze when something caught her eye from her left side. She turned and saw the dark hole of a barrel.

Rob had the shotgun point blank at her face. He could have offered to have her surrender, but knew they wouldn't have done the same. His finger slowly pulled on the trigger...

Amanda's mind raced through all of it's memory banks and her life flashed before her eyes. Was it fair to go out this way? If it was or not...it was over...

BOOM!

Blood, hair, skull fragments, brain matter and credentials were splattered onto the refrigerator door. Rob wasn't affected by the gruesome sight. From what he saw last night, decapitation was like watching a kid's show. Amanda's headless body dropped to the ground in a heap and blood leaked from her exposed neck like river water. Rob policed her body and found a Magnum, with four speed loaders. He took the 552 and found three extra clips.

Tata looked back and didn't see Amanda. He didn't like this one bit and knew he needed to call for the U.B.C.S.

Rob peeked around the corner and saw Tata. He was as good as dead now, from Rob's angle. He jumped out and unloaded the rest of the 552 clip on Tata.

Tata felt countless rounds hit his vest and his arm, as he stumbled to get up to his feet. He was out in the open now as he aimed back at Rob and fired, but Rob was already behind cover. Tata stumbled back even more as a rifle round hit him in the side, punching through the vest and into him deeply. "Ahhh!" Tata tried to fire back, but everything turned back.

Tony had unloaded twenty-five rounds that were left in the feeder, into Tata. The bullets ripped through him and hit the wall. Tata's lifeless body was thrown back into a wall like a rag doll. His body laid still in a bloody mess.

Everything was silent for a couple seconds...

"Fuck!" Greg shouted. "Why...why did they attack us? WHY!" He kicked the freezer that had given him cover throughout the firefight.

Tony spoke into his com again. "Chad...we're alright. Thanks to you man..." Tony reloaded his M60 once more. This was his last hundred shots and he was going to make everyone count.

"...Good. Thank god I got a hold of you in time. Report into SOCOM and hold your position. I'll be there soon."

"Hoo rah!" Tony said, relieved that he was still alive. He switched over to the SOCOM channel. "This is fire team Black Omega to SOCOM, do you read us?"

Julie came onto the com. "Loud and clear, status?"

"The status is fucked up here...The S.A.S. team tried to kill us..."

"Friendly fire?" Julie asked.

"No...like, 'I'm going to fucking kill you' intentional fire. We disposed of them and we need evac."

"Damn...our original evac was the University, but too many military birds have been shot down by unknown fire from the city. We can't send anymore to the city zone, it's just too hot. If you can find a way out of the city, then we can evac you."

Tony's stomach sunk and he felt doomed. "Do you understand what you are asking? We probably won't make it out of this fucking city! We need evac now or we are dead!" He ordered, raising his voice to a threatening level.

"Miller...I'm sorry, but I can't get clearance on launching another bird out there."

Tony sighed deeply. "Alright...I'll report when we are ready to evac. Black Omega out..." Tony looked up to the ceiling.

Rob walked up from the isle and looked at Tony. "What is it?"

Tony looked at everyone. "We meet up with Chad and have to move out of the city for evac."

"...We're fucked..." Greg said as he slumped down to the floor. "We can't make it out of here...Not like this...Not like this..." Greg said shaking his head. He looked up and hated the S.A.S. He sprung up screaming. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TURN ON US! HUH!" He kicked Nick's dead body, knocking it over from it's slumped position. "FUCK! FUCK!" He turned and saw Blake's chest moving up and down. "Oh...You're still alive..." Greg pulled out his Mark 22 and stomped his way toward him.

"Whoa, Greg!" Tony said as he stepped out from behind the counter. His side hurt like hell, but he tried to make it to Greg, until Rob stepped in the way. "Back down soldier!" Tony ordered.

"Let him..." Rob said smoothly.

"Are you disobeying my orders, Matose! He's going to fucking kill him!" Tony yelled.

"They were going to kill us, without mercy." Rob said calmly, holding Tony back.

"It's not fucking right!" Tony yelled, looking at Rob.

"Look outside..." Rob pointed. "Do you see? Nothing is right...those things out there will kill us. They..." Pointed to the scene behind him. "Tried to kill us. We leave one of them here, they will kill him worse than Greg is about to. Now no matter how bad it seems of what he's doing, It's probably doing the guy a favor..." Rob explained.

Tony looked at him and turned. "Fuck..." He said shaking his head. Torn from the fact that they still had to make it out of this city to Evac. It was bullshit in his ears, almost like someone didn't want them to make it out. If the S.A.S. were on Umbrella's payroll, than who else could be?

"YOU DICKED US! YOU COULD HAVE LIVED IF YOU DIDN'T...FUCK...WITH US!" Greg screamed from the isle.

BANG!

The isle lit up like a flash of a strobe light. Greg's seething could be heard as everyone stood silent. Tony shook his head. Nothing was right and he knew it too.

_Ughhh..._

Everyone stopped and listened...

Tons of moans, coming their way from outside. Tony's head shot toward the door and his theory of them sleeping had been shattered...

The nightmare was far from over...


	16. Man Down

"Fuck!" Tony yelled as he rushed toward the back. Kirsten followed suit, but both stopped when Rob doubled back. Tony looked confused on what Rob was doing.. "What the fuck are you doing!"

Rob hobbled quickly over to the cigarette rack and pulled down five packs of Newports and grabbed a handful of lighters.

"Matose that is going to get you killed!" Tony shouted.

Rob ran with a limp back toward them. "Yeah, in the long run of my life!" Greg turned the corner from the isle he was in and met everyone in the back.

Tony's side was still hurting from the bullets, but he could still move enough to escape. He opened the back door into a back ally. It was a grey day outside as the dark grey clouds blocked out the sun. "Clear!" Tony called out as he moved into the ally way with his M60 ready to fire on anything that wasn't alive, but moving.

Everyone followed Tony as they ran down the ally. Moans were heard everywhere and it confused Tony. He wasn't sure if he was even heading in a safe direction, he could only hope he was. "Winn! We had to move from our location! It is overrun by zombies!" He yelled in the mic as he ran.

"Shit!" Chad said back to him. "When you are at a safe location, radio me back!"

"Acknowledged!" Tony said as he turned into another ally and stopped. He looked around and heard the moans still. He could be leading them into thousands of the monsters for all he knew. Too much was going on at one time and Tony couldn't figure it all out.

Everyones head snapped toward the ally they came from as they heard barking...

Two dogs were rushing at them at high speed, but they weren't the kind they expected. Their muscle tissue was exposed and parts of the face were missing as well. Drool whipped from their hungry mouths as they raced toward their prey.

"Shit..." Tony said as he broke out into a run.

Kirsten looked at Tony and followed. Rob followed suit, but Greg took of running the other way. It caught Rob's eye and he stopped. "GREG!"

Greg heard his name yelled, but he wasn't going to turn and run back. He had run from dogs before in N.Y., but this wasn't N.Y. and these aren't just any dogs. Something was wrong with them and he knew it, but he wasn't going to stop running to find out. He kept pumping his arms even though one was burning with pain from the wound he received earlier.

Tony stopped and looked back. "Fuck! Scott!" He called out.

Rob looked at Tony and back as the dogs hit the corner and chased toward Greg. "Shit!" Rob took off running at top speed, trying to save his Able. The pain in his leg shot through him, but he kept running through the pain until it was numb.

Tony was torn at this point. Take Kirsten and keep going the way he was, or follow Rob. He had to think quick and made his decision. "Damnit!" He ran after Rob. Kirsten followed closely behind Tony.

Greg hit another turn into another ally way. His heart was pumping like none other as he ran for his life. He looked back and saw the dogs turn the corner as well. "Fuck!" He cried out as he ran faster. He looked forward and their was a zombie reaching out for him, only 7 feet away. Greg's shoes skidded on the asphalt surface and he leaned back and he caught himself before he fell and looked up and saw another ally right in front of him and tried to catch his footing.

BAM!

Greg's vision was knocked upward toward the grey skies. He felt something ripping at his left arm and looked. It was one of the dogs that tackled him to the ground. It's sharp teeth sunk into his skin with ease. Pain shot up his arm instantly and Greg screamed at the top of his lungs. His other arm was gripped up by the zombie that he nearly ran into. It ripped right into his forearm, tearing at it fiercely, wanting to ease it's hunger.

"AHHHH!" Greg screamed out as pain filled his senses. He felt something take a chunk out of his thigh. It had to be the other dog that was chasing him. The pain was too much for him to handle at one time. His legs wailed and shuffled to get the dog away, but it latched onto him. Finally the zombie took a huge portion of skin and muscle out of Greg's arm and chewed. Greg could feel the tendons stretch and snap from his body. He never had experienced such pain ever in his life.

BOOM!

The forehead of the zombie was blown off and it fell backwards to the ground with a wet thud, taking another chunck of Greg's arm with him. The two hounds turned to see a fresher victim.

Rob stood there with the Magnum in his hands aiming right at the dogs. "Fuckers!" He pulled the trigger and the bullet tore into one of the dogs legs, ripping it off completely. Leaving it to fall to the ground. The other hound rushed at him and leapt into the air...

BOOM!

The bullet blew half of the hounds face off and it's body crashed into Rob's, knocking him over. He scrambled to get the now truly dead hound off of him. He pushed it to the side and looked at the one he hit first. It was trying to stand, but Rob wasn't going to let that happen. He raised the Magnum once more and fired, nailing it right in the head, blowing off a good portion of it. It fell right back to the ground.

Greg was laying on the ground, motionless from what he had just experienced. The pain was lingering and he looked up at the sky. The grey sky that he wished was blue. The blue sky that was over Rucker park basket ball courts.

"Greg..." Rob said in an uneasy tone. "Greg!" He called out as he rushed over to him. Rob saw the outcome of the attack and knew that it wasn't good. Blood was leaking from the wounds and starting to form pools around their corresponding body parts. "Sweet Jesus..." Rob knelt down beside him and was about to touch him, but stopped. He didn't know what to do.

Tony hit the turn and saw Rob kneeling and feared the worst. He rushed up to Rob's side with Kirsten and looked. "Damnit..." One of his team members under his command is fatally wounded. The fact that it's under his command hurt him deeply.

"Oh my god..." Kirsten said as she covered her mouth in horror. She saw that Greg was in a comatose state. The wounds were bad...His arm had been ripped into by the zombie and it showed a small area of slick white. It was bone...

"We have to get out of here..." Rob said to Greg. "Alright buddy? Everything will be alright..." Rob said, holstering his Magnum and lifting Greg up over his shoulders. The pain in his leg grew worse, but Rob could handle it for now.

Greg moaned in pain, almost sounding like the moans they were still hearing.

Tony stepped in front of Rob and jogged along. Rob jogged as well with Greg limply hanging over his shoulders. Kirsten followed behind with her 9mm drawn and ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Greg was looking at the ground and watched as the blood left a trail behind him and Rob, from it trickling off of his arm. His body felt the burning pain in the fresh wounds he received. _"It's over now Greg..." _A voice said to him in his head. It was the clearest voice he had heard, ever. _"Just relax...No more pain..." _Greg closed his eyes.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Boo Boo!" A female voice called out from down the hall._

_"Yeah?" Greg called back from his room. He had just got back from school and was playing his new Madden._

_"Dougy called! Said to meet him at the park!" She called out again. _

_"Alright mom!" Greg turned the game off and changed into his basket ball gear. He was 17 at this time._

_Greg grabbed up his ball and walked out, heading for the door._

_"Dinner will be ready at 6:30, so you better be back here or you ain't gettin none." His mother warned._

_"I'll be back..." Greg said as he walked out into the hallway. It was a dirty, graffiti tagged hall. It was the Marcy Projects, a place that Greg loved , but dreamed to leave someday. He smelt the dealer down the hall cooking up something the fiends needed. At the other end of the hall he heard moans and screams of a woman having sex with an unknown partner. It was a daily thing to experience in this place. He walked down the nine flights of stairs to the bottom and walked out. _

_Kids ran around the outside, as young mothers watch over their kids. Some were fatherless and others had fathers that were jobless. Some didn't have mothers or fathers from the raise of crack in the area. Greg has seen what it does to people and has vowed to never fall to it. _

_Greg made his way to 155th Street and walked to 8th Ave, where the park was located. A group of six had a half court game going on and Greg spotted his cousin Doug on the other end. Greg walked up to him. _

_"Ey nigga!" Greg called out._

_Dougy turned with a smile. "Yo! Didn't think you would come!" He said. "So...you ready to go back to school nigga? Cuz Dougy is finin' to womp on you!"_

_"What? Are you serious?" Greg said with a grin. He backed up and started to dribble. "First to ten wins."_

_Dougy put his arms out and got up on Greg. "Aight nigga! Come on!" _

_Greg turned and put his back shoulder into Dougy's chest, keeping the ball away from him. He juked as if he would spin, but went back and kept his shoulder in Dougy's chest. "Oooo...Nigga! What you gonna do nigga? What you gonna do?" Greg said to Dougy. He juked with the spin again, but bounced the ball behind Dougy, turned and made his way around him, grabbed the ball and laid it up for a point. "Oooo...baby!"_

_"Ok! Ok! I see we got some skills now, huh?" Dougy said with a smile. "Pass the rock and let cousin Dougy show you how it is done!" _

_After a 30 minute game, Greg wins and looks at Dougy._

_"That will be all for today class...do your homework nigga!" Greg said with a smile._

_"So you got me! Ha!" Dougy said as he walked over to the benches and took a seat. Greg followed and sat down with him. _

_"You don't fuck with them ricians anymore do you?" Greg asked. _

_"Naw...I paid that money I owed them and I'm out of the game dog. Shit gets too deep man and you and your family become a target." Dougy looked down. "You can't have that happen." _

_"Yeah man, please. I don't wanna bury another nigga. I've seen too many leave the hood in body bags." _

_"You got that new Madden?" Dougy said as he looked up at Greg._

_"Hell yeah! It's fuckin' hard! I'm tellin' you!" Greg said as he stood up. "Let's go back to my place and play it!" _

_"Oh, for sure!" Dougy said as he stood up and started to walk out of courts with Greg._

_Greg looked over at a black Impala and saw people in it looking at them. "Hey Dougy...isn't that Hector over there?" Greg pointed._

_Dougy's facial expression dropped. "Oh sh-" _

_Greg heard the sound of automatic weapons busting in the air as he fell backwards. Tires burned out and the Impala took off down the road. _

_"Ahh..." Greg let out as he looked down at his white shirt. It was red from his blood. He was hit in the chest and could hardly breathe. "D...Dougy..." He let out as he slowly looked up. _

_Dougy was laying in a pool of his own blood, face down looking at Greg. He was dead..._

_"Dou...Dougy..." Greg weakly called out. He tried to move, but couldn't. His body refused and wouldn't let him. Greg slowly closed his eyes..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"This way!" Kirsten shouted as she pointed down the street after they rushed out of the ally. "This will take us to the University!" Kirsten looked the other way down the road and saw the horror. Thousands of walking dead...all moaning and crying out. All hungry for flesh...

Tony turned and led them down the road, away from the mass of horror. He was glad that they didn't end up in the middle of them, or it would have been all over. It took twenty minutes of jogging to make it to the campus. He saw the main building and other dorm buildings around. They could take refuge in the main building and hope to find supplies, but the area of the campus caught his eye.

Half wrecked cars and bodies laid out in pools of blood. Blood streaked on the walls and grounds. Small fires in other buildings. Screams that were followed by dead moans. It was truly hell on earth.

"Look!" Rob shouted as he looked toward the river that boarded the campus. Two girls were making a run for it, heading toward the river.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mia stopped at the river banks, she had been here plenty of times during the break she had between classes. It was a nice place to sit and study, but now it was their way of escape. But Mia wasn't sure of the waters. Her friend Lauren rushed up next to her.

"Come on!" She said. "We can swim it and make our way into the mountains where it's safer!" She had seen enough of this god awful place and wanted to make a quick escape.

"Weren't there strange murders up there?" Mia asked. "I mean, we could head back to my dorm!" She didn't want to head into the mountains and get lost, along with the possibility of being murdered.

"It's better than staying here, where we are sure to die!" Lauren said looking at Mia with worry.

_"Hey!" _A voice called out toward them.

Mia looked and saw the people. She was frightened at first until realizing they were human. She was about to turn and look at Lauren.

_SPLASH!_

Water hit Mia and she looked out. Lauren was swimming toward the other side and made it half way before stopping and looking back.

"Come on Mia!" Lauren shouted as she looked at her.

The survivors came up to the banks and looked out at Lauren. She looked at them and saw they were human as well and was about to return until she saw something move in the water.

"What is that...?" Kirsten said as she looked near Lauren. She thought she saw a fin or something like it move underwater near Lauren.

"AH-" Lauren called out, but was cut off when pulled underwater.

The whole group stood silent in shock. Mia's eyes grew wide...

"AHHHHHHH!" Lauren screamed out in a high pitch as she was brought back above the surface in the jaws of a great white shark. Her cries her cut off as another jumped and tore her upper torso from the other shark. The river turned a dark shade of brownish red as the sharks feasted.

Mia dropped to her knees, not believing what she saw. _"Is there any chance of escape...?" _Her eyes filled with tears and her body not willing to move.

"That..." Tony said slowly. "That was...a...a shark...What the fuck is a shark doing in fresh water!" Tony didn't understand what happened. He had seen enough to know that nothing is safe anymore.

Tony looked over and saw a group of undead making their way toward them. "Tangos! Three O'clock!" He aimed, but Kirsten dropped six of them with perfect head shots already.

"We gotta move!" Kirsten called out. "Tony cover us!" She ordered as she holstered her 9mm and grabbed up Mia. "Come on!" She pulled her along as everyone jogged along, letting Rob keep up with Greg on his shoulders still.

"My...my dorm..." Mia said weakly. "It's over there..." She pointed toward a tall building on the right of them.

"Let's go!" Tony said as he led them to the building. He rushed inside and saw a group of zombies feasting on a guard. He opened up on them, sending twenty rounds through them. They all fell, but two tried to make it to their feet. Rob rushed in after Kirsten and Mia and followed them up some flights of stairs. Tony backed off and followed.

They made it to the sixth floor and Mia rushed to her door and fumbled with the key. "Come on...come on..." She said, finally unlocking the door and opening it up. Rob came in and laid Greg on the nearest couch, then fell on the floor in exhaustion. His leg on fire from running with a bullet in it.

Tony came in and looked at Rob. "Nice hustle soldier." He said as Kirsten came in and closed the door. She slid the lock in place and turned to everyone.

Mia looked out her window and saw everything. She had survived the night before, barely escaping from the Last Man Standing concert with her best friend Lauren. They had rushed back to the campus and took refuge in the University. They found Lauren's boyfriend roaming around in the locker rooms as one of those 'different' people. They ran and spent the night locked in the janitors closet and Lauren decided they needed to escape from the city.

"Uhh...ughhhh..." Greg groaned. Kirsten was already cleaning the wounds he had suffered and was wrapping them with towels.

Rob lit up a cigarette and looked at Mia. "So...what's your name?"

Mia turned and looked at him. She looked away a little, shy. "Mia..." She said timidly.

"Name's Rob." He replied. "That's Tony over there," He pointed to Tony who waved. "That's Kirsten right there." Nodding to Kirsten, she was too busy trying to help Greg. "And my wounded partner right there is Greg."

"Are you here to rescue us?" She asked, using 'us' as everyone still alive in the city.

Rob looked down. "No...we are here on a different mission."

"But! You're supposed too! You're soldiers!" Mia protested.

"Look, we can hardly save ourselves." Tony said to her, catching her attention. "We weren't ready for this to happen and we are stuck here unless we make it out of the city."

"Miller? You still there?" Chad's voice called out through the com.

Tony turned to the side. "Yeah, we are hold up in one of the dorms on the University campus. Greg is wounded...badly. Our evac was shut down because of military birds being shot down around the city."

"Damn...meaning?"

"We have to make it out of the city limits to call for extraction."

"How the hell...? Alright, hold tight. I'll be there."

"Acknowledged." Tony turned back to the group. "Winn will be here sooner or later." Tony look a seat on another couch. He looked at Greg. "Kir...will he be alright?"

Kirsten looked back. "I don't know...he's lost a lot of blood already. His eyes show that he's in a semi-comatose state." Kirsten was worry about more than that. Greg could turn into one of the undead. Most likely sooner than later now.

Tony held his stinging side. He forgot that he had been shot, but now the pain is worse than it was before. "Kir..." He called out.

She looked over at him and saw he was in pain. "What?" She said in worry. "What's wrong?" She moved over to him as Tony took off his fatigue top and vest. His white beater under the vest was soaked in blood.

"Oh god..." Kirsten said. She saw where three bullets managed to hit in his side. She carefully pulled the shirt up, almost peeling it off of him. The wounds weren't too deep and easy to remove the bullets. She looked up at Tony who was sweating somewhat from the pain.

"It's going to be pretty messy for me to get those bullets out without the right tools." Kirsten said as she looked to Mia. "Do you have any liquor here?"

"No, don't." Tony said. Kirsten looked back at him. "I don't need to be in a numb state of mind. Just do what you need to and patch me up."

"Alright..." Kirsten said as she stood and walked over to the kitchen area and came back with towels a sharp knife and a small dull knife.

"Ok Tony, you're going to need to relax and be as still as possible." She warned as she picked up the knife. "I'm going to make a small cut in the wound."

Tony relaxed himself as much as possible and closed his eyes.

Kirsten carefully placed the blade on his wound and cut into it, to open it back up for the bullet to come out. Blood streamed out of the tampered wound as the blade slid through his flesh.

"Alright..." She said to relieve Tony for the moment. She grabbed the towel and tapped gently at the wound to clean the blood. "Now for the hard part..."

"Lovely..." Tony said sarcasticly.

Kirsten pulled up the dull knife. "I'm going to open the wound." She turned to Mia. "Do you have any twisers?"

Mia nodded and ran to her bathroom. It only took her ten seconds and she came out with them, handing them to Kir.

"Thanks." Kirsten said, turning back to the task in front of her. She slowly dug the dull knife into the wound with the twisers and dug until she clamped the bullet.

Tony sighed out in pain. "Shit..."

Kirsten slowly pulled the bullet out and set it on the coffee table. "Whew...alright. One down, two to go."

"Damn..." Rob let out with a cloud of smoke as he watched the skilled operation.Rob took a look at his Able. He knew of Greg's fate already and knew that he was as good as dead now. He was infected, infected with something that couldn't be stopped. Something that will bring him back to hunt for flesh and Rob knew that one of them was going to have to put him down.

"Hey...Where those...sharks?" Rob asked as he inhaled once more.

"Yeah...they were..." Tony replied in a simple manner.

"...Wow..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chad had rushed through the deadly silent streets of a dead grey morning. His body felt much more alive than ever and he noticed his endurance was unnaturally high. He must have rushed for three miles and was only somewhat winded. Greg was wounded and if Chad didn't make it to the campus, Greg would be lost forever.

Chad made his way out of a short ally and looked to his right. He saw a U.B.C.S. soldier smoking a cigarette and he ducked behind a pile of trash. The soldier put his cigarette out and walked back into the building he was in front of.

"Hmm..." Chad silently made his way up to the door and cracked it open. He peered into a dark lobby that was empty. He slid inside and silently closed the door, pulling out his 9mm and holding it close as he made his way to a wall. He moved along it until he was next to a door. He cracked the door to see it was a dark restaurant eating hall, lit only by the dim light that came through the windows. It was clear as well, but he heard voices coming from somewhere.

Chad moved quickly and quietly through the tables that were set up for guests, but unfortunitly the only guests left are dead ones in this city. He moved next to a door where the voices were coming from and cracked it slowly. A slit of light came into the room to his surprise.

Three U.B.C.S. soldiers sat around, laughing and joking. They weren't paying attention to the door what so ever, off guard to Chad. The smell of marijuana hit his nose once more as he looked at one of the soldiers lighting up a blunt.

Ben Roberts inhaled the thick smoke and blew it out with a cough. "Ahh...damn!" He slapped his chest as he coughed more.

Craig kicked back a huge bottle of wine and looked at Joey who was smoking a blunt of his own. "Good shit huh?"

Joey coughed and looked at Craig. "Yeahhh..." He said with a grin on his face.

Chad loved the position his was in right now. Even out numbered and gunned, he had the element of surprise and they weren't in the right state of mind. He didn't understand why they would be celebrating now when they are in a city full of monsters. He slid into the room unnoticed and stayed low in the cover of tables. He silently made his way right up to the table Ben was sitting on. Chad slowly aimed at the back of his head and stood up. His finger tensed and pulled...

POP!

Ben's lights were forever turned off and his body fell forward to the floor with blood leaking from his fresh wound. Chad aimed at Joey, but both of the soldiers were faster than he expected. Chad fired four more shots, but only one connected with Joey and hit him in the chest.

Joey scrambled to get his weapon and take cover at the same time. He fell back after feeling a bullet hit his vest. "Shit!" He couldn't believe they were caught off guard, but he really wanted to know who this person was. Joey was armed with an AK-47 and he aimed over the table and fired back.

Chad took cover instantly as the bullets flew over his head, hitting plates and other dishes, sending the glass everywhere.

Craig moved over to Joey's side to back him up with his F90 in hand. "Who the fuck are you?" He called out in anger.

Chad grinned. "Someone you didn't kill earlier..."

Joey and Craig looked at each other and knew it was one of the SEALS. "Fuck..." Joey let out as he checked the ammo in his clip. "Flank him...I'll suppress him."

Craig nodded and moved to his left around the table. Joey jumped up and fired at the table. Craig made his move and turned the corner to the cover of Chad, but Chad wasn't there. Joey looked at Craig and saw his face. "Where the fuck is he?"

Chad came out the other side of Joey and rushed at him. Joey looked at the last second and took aim, then fired, but Chad side stepped and grabbed the rifle. He pulled, but Joey pulled it back. Chad shoved the rifle forward with Joey's momentum into Joey's stomach, loosening his grip and then pulled the rifle away from him.

Craig looked and aimed. "Fucker!" He pulled the trigger and the F90 dumped on Chad, sending a hail of bullets at him, but he ducked to cover.

Chad looked at Joey who was still bent over from the shot to the stomach and swung the rifle, connecting with the side of Joey's head. Joey was rocked and he fell over the table to the other side with his head busted open. "Ahhh..." He moaned in pain, trying to regain his senses. Blood dripped to the floor with the fresh gash in the side of his head.

"Joey!" Craig called out, taking his attention away from Chad. This would prove to be a fatal mistake as Chad jumped up with the AK ready to fire. Craig looked and couldn't react fast enough.

KOW KOW!

Two bullets nailed Craig in the chest, but his vest stopped them both. He was still stunned from the impact of them and stumbled some until his vision went blank and his body refused to move to his will.

Chad placed a final marksmen perfect shot into Craig's forehead, sending him back into a rack of dishes. The rack tipped and the glass went everywhere as Craig's body folded into an unnatural position. Chad hopped over the table and looked at Joey, who had his .45 ACP out. He was still trying to regain his focus, but Chad wasn't going to let that happen. Chad fired a round into Joey's firing hand, making him drop the gun.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed in pain. Joey turned over to see the man that had him cornered. He was different than anyone he'd ever seen. Something was in his eyes...he didn't know what it was, but something was there. "Come on...do it...kill me..."

"Not yet..." Chad said as he knelt down to Joey. "What is your mission objective, soldier?" Chad seethed in anger.

"Why the fuck...should I tell you?" Joey replied in a pissy manner.

"Ok..." Chad shouldered the AK and grabbed the .45. He put it to Joey's pinky finger and pulled the trigger. The bullet ripped the finger right off of his hand.

"AHHHH! FUCK!" Joey screamed in even more intense pain.

"I'm only going to ask you nine more times...BEFORE I GET A BUTCHERS KNIFE AND START GOING FOR LIMBS! Now..." Chad said, calming his voice down. "What...is your mission objective soldier?"

"We...we were to intercept stolen data from a Navy SEAL team and if need be, work along side with the S.A.S. force to do so. After the objective has been secured, we extract. Then I go to a nice beach...somewhere far away and forget this ever happened." Joey said as he looked at Chad.

"Well...cancel your reservation and make a new one..." Chad said as he let Joey go.

"W-where?" He asked.

"Hell..."

POP!

Joey's head snapped back from the .45 bullet that ripped through it and blew the backside of his head out, splattering blood all over the once white kitchen floors.

A small amount a revenge to Chad as he looked at the dead soldier. Umbrella's soldiers...Chad hated Umbrella more than ever now. If he survived through this whole thing...Umbrella will burn, he would make sure of it.


	17. Side Effects

It was a little past noon in the dorms. Mia was reading a biology book, next to her TV. She didn't know why she was reading it, but she wanted to read something. Just float off into another world and forget about this one. She had lost it all in the blink of an eye. The beautiful city she grew up in and loved. Her friends and family. All gone...

"Hey..." Rob said as he took a seat next to her. Mia looked at him and looked into his eyes. She saw them full of playfulness, but a seriousness as well. He took a hit of his cigarette and blew it out the other direction.

"Hi..." Mia said timidly, going back to her book for mental cover. She didn't want to come back to the world she was in just yet.

Rob looked over and saw it. "Eh...biology...not my best class." He said with a small chuckle. It lightened the moment for Mia. She looked at him once more.

"I had a test today...well...I was suppose to." She said closing the book. "I would have passed...but.." She stood up and looked out the window to the new Racoon City. "I was given another test...a test of survival. To survive in a city where all you knew and loved has turned against you to kill you."

Rob stood up next to her. "We all are trying to pass..." He said as he looked out the window. A distant scream was heard and Rob's eyes caught the person. A small female, who was gripped up by a zombie. Rob watched as she was torn into. He watched as the sight caught other undead and they joined the feast. Her limbs where kicking and swinging...then limp. Her cries turned silent.

Mia's eyes filled with tears at the sight. They showed no mercy to the innocent girl. It was a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. "Why?" She said with a tremble in her voice.

Rob looked at her and saw the pain. "Because some people decided to play god...and fucked us all over." Mia looked at him and Rob's eyes were serious. "All we can do and survive and prevent this from happening again...if it hasn't reached anywhere else yet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony sat on a seat, next to Greg. Kir sat next to him, keeping a fresh cold towel on his forehead. He was burning up, but his wounds finally stopped bleeding for the most part. Kirsten knew it was only a matter of time before he dies...then knew it was only a matter of seconds before he came back. Come back for his friend's flesh and muscle. Come back to hunt...

"Ughhh..." Greg moaned, sounding like one of the undead.

Tony looked at him and tensed up hearing that sound. Greg wasn't dead, but Tony didn't need a doctor to tell him that it wasn't going to be long before he passes. Tony pressed his com against his ear. "Winn, what's your status?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chad policed the bodies of the U.B.C.S. and found four M67 frag grenades and four clips for his newly acquired AK-47 assault rifle. "I found our Umbrella buddies...you know, the ones that ruined everyones escape bus."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Chad said as he stood up and looked around. "They were working with the S.A.S., either way we were heading in to a trap. Thankfully they fucked up and let us get away."

"Yeah...How many were there?"

"Three, but that is an odd number for a squad unless they lost one. Also, the rain of bullets that nailed us couldn't have just been from an MP5, F90 and AK-47. Meaning, there is probably another team." Chad heard talk heading toward the kitchen from the eating hall. "Shit, tangos. I'll radio you back when I'm clear."

"Right, don't get yourself killed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony sat back and thought to himself about Chad. The last time he saw him, there was a bullet in his shoulder, a huge gash in his side and he was running through a massive crowd of undead. He should be dead by now, but he's moving around. Is there something different about him that they don't know about? He meant to ask, but didn't have time to.

"How is he?" Kirsten asked, with a hint of worry in her tone of voice. She looked at Tony after replacing the towel on Greg's forehead with a fresh cold one.

"He's perfectly fine now...able to take out three Umbrella soldiers with ease. He should be dead right now..." Tony leaned forward with his chin resting on his hands. "I don't understand it...maybe his body is immune to whatever it is that changes people, but if so, he is wounded badly. He didn't sound like he was in any pain..."

"We'll find out for ourselves soon enough I guess..." Kirsten said.

"Ughhhh...ughh...uhh..."

They both looked at Greg.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vincent opened the door to the kitchen and was expecting to see the rest of his team, but they were there. "Hmm? Leath! Roberts! Talarico!" He called out, but no answer. "Fuck..." He pulled his M-16 up in to firing position. He pointed to the Cordisco brothers and pointed to the left side of the room, then patted his shoulder for Miller to cover him.

The team split up and scanned the room slowly.

"Bodies!" Andrew pointed out. "Four of them!"

Vincent looked and knew that Dan was killed before, so who could the other one be? Before he could think about it he saw a ball roll toward him. He looked closer and it wasn't a ball that stopped at his feet.

"GRENADE!" Vincent called out, as he jumped behind cover. Dorian dropped his shotgun and jumped behind cover as well.

The Cordisco's looked down and saw a grenade at their feet, but only Andrew was quick enough to react.

BOOM!

A gas line must have been hit, as fire was thrown everywhere. The heat rushed over Chad and he looked around in his new fiery hell.

"Mark!" Andrew cried out as he rushed to the side of his dead brother. His hands were missing and a hole was in his chest, exposing what looked like to be his lungs and part of his heart. "You can't be dead..." Memories rushed through Andrew's head of his brother. "No..." Andrew held Mark's body close with tears streaming from his eyes.

Vincent was close to the explosion of the gas and it made his head ring. He couldn't regain his focus, plus his hearing in his left ear went deaf. "Fuck..." He seethed. The world was a blur to him now, but he had to regain his focus or be caught off guard by another attack.

Dorian patted out a fire on his leg and shook off the ringing in his head. He was amazed that one man could pull something like this off, but that man was soon to be dead in his eyes. He dropped his shotgun and couldn't find it near. He looked around for a weapon and saw it.

Chad stood with his AK aimed over at the area with the flaming gas line. "Shit..." The lights in the whole room had been blown out and the only light was from the dancing flames that caught everything on fire.

"RAHHH!" A scream was right behind Chad. He turned, but caught a shot right in the jaw from Andrew, making him drop the rifle. It was a staggering blow to his jaw and rocked his senses.

Chad stumbled and was caught with two more punches to the face, but put up a defense in time to stop a haymaker. Chad ducked under a right hook and delivered a right hook to Andrew's body then following up with a left to the side of his head.

Andrew stumbled back, but caught his footing and rushed in again, this time grabbing Chad around his neck. He would squeeze the life out of this man, slowly watching him die. Andrew knew only hate and revenge at this point.

"Ahhh..." Chad tried to pull Andrew's hands away, but Andrew had too tight of a grip. Suddenly Chad's vision slowed everything down. He felt something coming at his head from the back slowly and reacted. He pulled his arms up and swung them down on Andrew's, breaking the hold and then ducked.

Andrew's head snapped back and a warm sensation came across his face. His vision slowly turned black and his body fell limp. It dropped to the ground in a heap.

Chad looked and everything was back to normal speed. Andrew laid on the floor, dead with a meat cleaver stuck in his face. Chad turned and caught a powerful haymaker from Dorian, sending him over a table and to the hard floor.

"I don't know how you dodged that," Dorian said as he climbed over the table to the other side and landed with force, making the ground shake some. "But you're still a dead man."

Chad was trying to get to his feet, but was lifted into the air. "WHA!" He yelped. Suddenly he felt himself flying. He hit a rack of dishes and knocked it over, landing on the hard steel. He rolled off of it, moaning in pain. This man was much larger than Chad which proved to be a real problem for Chad.

Dorian picked Chad up to his feet and sent heavy blows to his body. Chad's body absorbed the painful shots and it made him stumble backwards. Chad looked a saw a punch coming at him, then his head was rocked back. He stumbled even more and fell into an oven. Blood trickled from his mouth as he looked at the behemoth of a man. Chad sprung back to his feet and rushed to the inside of the merc, sending hooks to his rock solid body. The punches held no effect to the merc as he swung, but missed as Chad ducked under the tree like haymaker. Chad sent more power shots into the merc's side, but his head snapped back from a vicious elbow. Chad stumbled back and refocused his blurred vision. He rushed in once more and tried to tackle the merc, but it was useless. Dorian pulled his legs back and grabbed Chad, putting his weight on him. Chad felt himself lifted and swung, then thrown into the air. His flight was ended harshly by another rack of dishes and the smack of his face off the floor.

Dorian took a three point football stance and rushed at Chad as he rose to his feet. Chad wasn't ready for another attack, but this was proved to be the most brutial. Dorian's shoulder smashed into the stomach of Chad, knocking the wind out of him, but it wasn't over as Dorian wrapped him and still maintaining speed, bull rammed Chad into a stove.

Pain shot up Chad back and his attempt to breathe was cancelled as the mercs weight drove into his stomach once more. Dorian pulled Chad off the ground and flung him over head behind him with power. Chad was in flight once more and hit another rack of dishes, but he didn't stop there. His body landed on a stainless steel prep table and he rolled out of control off of the table and to the ground finally stopping twelve feet from the merc. Chad was losing this battle badly and he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer at this rate. He finally caught breath and his lungs burned. Dorian turned to Chad once more and stepped toward him.

Vincent looked at a sudden movement on the ceiling and it was the last thing he needed now. "The V-ACT..." He called it by it's scientific name, but it was dubbed to many scientist and staff as...the licker. Another one crawled on the floor with it's tongue whipping around in hunger. "Shit..." He jumped to his feet. "Dorian! Lickers!"

Dorian looked and saw the one crawling, then turned to another behind him that pounced. Dorian was lucky to react to the attack by side stepping and only to be cut deeply in his flak jacket. "Shit!" He yelled out as it landed in a claw scraping turn. Another jumped and clean tackled him to the ground.

The lickers tongue slapped him across the face with a strong chemical burn, but Dorian wasn't going out like this in his mind. He wrapped his legs around the licker and put it's head in a head lock. The creature bucked, but it was trapped in the strong lock of Dorian.

Chad watched on and couldn't believe this man was human, fighting off a creature like that. It wasn't possible to him, for the monsters seemed to have super strength, but the merc was stronger. Man against creature and right now the man had the upper hand. The man was bigger than Tony and seemingly more stronger than him. He proved this with the next move.

SNAP!

The licker's body went limp with the powerful jerk of Dorian. His brute strength was too much for the demon and it's head hung awkwardly, as Dorian pushed it off of himself. It's neck must of have been broken, but how? It was amazing to Chad that someone like that could have dealt with a monster in such a way.

Dorian stood, amazed in himself that he was stronger than the monster, but he was open and payed for it. A sharp pain hit his leg, sending him to the ground. One of the lickers caught his leg when they leapt through the fire. Dorian was in a bad position now, but saw hope in the form of a chrome beauty. His shotgun was only seven feet away, blown near from the explosion from earlier. His hamstring must have been ripped to shreds from the razor like claws of the licker. He crawled toward it and was nearly touching the butt, when a licker stepped on it as it landed in front of him.

Dorian looked into death's eyes and saw that his number was up. He thought about all the dreams. All the dreams of freedom from everything. One last check, one last mission, one more time...No, this was the last time. The licker's arm cocked back. Dorian watched it, all in slow motion. His mind prayed that it would be painless...He would soon find out.

SPLAT!

Chad saw Dorian's head lost in the quick, powerful swipe of the skinless monster. It was disgusting to see the large body of the soldier fall and hit the floor with a wet thud and watch his blood and brain matter paint the near kitchen furnishes.

Vincent saw it all happen and rushed to the eating hall door. The sudden movement caught the lickers sensitive ears and they rushed to get him. Vincent was too quick though and made it through the door. He slammed it and locked it, then took a step back. He was breathing heavy and couldn't believe he survived the ordeal.

Chad looked and saw he had no way out. One man against two lickers. He couldn't do it and knew it. Dorian took out one with pure strength, but that only got him through one. Chad didn't possess that type of man power, but maybe he had a chance. He looked over at Dorian's corpse and saw the little bit of heaven he saw in this world before he was sent to his next life.

The shotgun.

He remembered how Tony's shotgun made quick work of them. He needed it more than ever now. He took a deep breath and rushed for it.

The lickers head snapped toward the sound of Chad rushing to get to the shotgun. They rushed as fast as they could to Chad and stopped.

Chad slid on his knees through Dorian's thick, warm blood, picking up the shotgun and aiming it at one licker that was eight feet in front of them and the other right next to it on a table.

It was a tense moment of Chad looking at these monsters. They sensed Chad, but sensed something else as well. It made them scared and hesitant to attack. Chad saw this and wondered why...

_"They attacked that soldier as if he was anyone else. One even died in the process...what are they waiting for with me...?" _Chad thought to himself as his aim changed from one licker to the other. It's like they were scared to attack him.

Chad's vision slowed down once more...

He looked at the Licker on the floor, it leapt at him with the quickness, but wasn't fast enough. Chad rolled under it and as he recovered he looked at the other licker. It's arm was cocked back and it swung.

BOOM!

It's arm was blown off from the powerful shotgun. Chad pumped it and took aim at it's head. He pulled the trigger and watched it's cranium explode with chunks of brain matter.

Chad turned to see the other licker already turned and about to pounce once more. It jumped, but Chad didn't rush it. He took aim and waited for the perfect shot.

The licker seemed to move slowly through the air, as it flew toward Chad. Chad lined the shot up perfectly, dead bang.

BOOM!

It's face seemed to cave in and push everything out the back of it's head. The shot stopped it's momentum and sent it flying backwards to the floor.

Everything returned to normal speed and all that was heard in the air was the burning flames all around him. Chad took a moment to feel his victory. It felt strange. His body reacted to commands that weren't his, but his instincts. The instinct to survive by all means. The room was reaching hot tempatures and if he stayed any longer, he would pass out from the heat.

Chad looked around and found his AK, after shouldering the shotgun. He policed Dorian's body and found a box of shells, twenty slugs. After that, he made he way to the eating hall door and tried to open it. It was locked from the other side, but that wasn't a problem. Chad aimed the shotgun at the door knob and blew a hole through it.

The door swung open to show one last soldier standing in the middle of the eating hall. Chad stepped out of the fiery door as if it were hell itself.

Vincent couldn't believe it. _"Is this another exparament?" _He thought to himself. The man took out a whole squad of soldiers with ease and killed two lickers. "How..." He seethed. "How did you survive?"

Chad looked at him. "Because it's what I'm good at doing." Chad replied. "I'm guessing you're the commander. Right?"

"Commanding officer, Vincent Grande. And you?"

"Captain Chad Winn, of the U.S. Navy SEALS. Commander of the Black Omega fireteam."

"You...from earlier!" Vincent couldn't believe it. "Shit..."

"Yes," Chad said as he pumped the shotgun, ejecting the spent shell casing to the floor. "Now, time for a little pay back."

Sweat dripped from Vincent's forehead past his eye and he pulled up his M-16. "Die!" He screamed as his finger tensed on the trigger.

Chad's vision went into 'instinct mode' once more. The bullets from the M-16 seemed like slowly thrown pebbles. Chad jumped to the side and fired a shot before his target was lost to the table blocking his view, but providing cover.

Vincent moved only a step to the side and hear the slug whiz past his head. The soldier had great accuracy with the powerful shotgun, even under fire. This was a deadly situation and it all came down to who was the better soldier.

Vincent took cover behind a pillar as another slug blew out a chuck of his cover. "Shit!" He called out. One false move dealing with this soldier and he was as good as dead.

Chad's vision seemed to zoom in and lead the barrel of the shotgun to his target. Two missed shots weren't in vain, because they forced the enemy to take cover. They were right on shots as well and would have hit if the soldier didn't move. Chad was in the zone. He was more then just in the zone, he was a hunter.

Most of the time the heart rate of a man increases dramaticly in a firefight, but Chad's remained in a smooth rhythm. His movements were swift and graceful. His shots were accurate. Did that scientist have something to do with his new abilities?

Chad saw the soldier jump out once more and fire. The rounds tore through tables and diner plates, hurling glass everywhere. Chad rushed out of his cover, knowing that he would become as many tables had from the rain of bullets if he didn't move.

BOOM!

The shotgun sent a slug right into the lower stomach of Vincent. He tried to move to the side before the impact, but it caught him. The pain was sharp and ripped through his body.

"Ahhhh!" He spun and fell back, but still had the M-16 in his grasp. The pain wouldn't subside, but he would rather feel it and live, then die.

Chad moved forward quickly to see if he got the kill. The soldier fell behind a table and Chad's shotgun was ready to send a slug through the wood into the soldier if he was still alive.

Chad's body moved to the side, but was still caught with a bullet into his right arm. He let go of the shotgun, but still had it in his left hand with his hand on the pump. "Ah!"

Vincent heard the cry and knew if he wasn't dead, he could get a kill shot off. Vincent jumped up and everything turned slow motion for him.

Chad let go of the pump and grabbed the handle, pulling up at the same time into a straight arm firing position. He pulled the trigger back and saw the wall behind Vincent become a crimson red.

Vincent didn't feel it, but the shock came to him instantly. The M-16 was thrown nine feet away and his arm went with it. His mouth opened to scream, but nothing came out. He couldn't pull himself to scream, but still he was missing an arm. He stumbled back into the wall and slid down, his head shaking, not wanting to accept that he will die soon.

Chad looked at his wounded arm and saw that it was an in and out shot. He looked at the soldier, the leader of the enemy squad. Chad hated him for his actions, but respected all leaders. Chad shouldered the shotgun and pulled out his 9mm handgun.

Vincent's mind raced as he thought about his life, his research. All the hard work he did was lost to a man in a firefight. He looked up at the soldier who towered over him. Vincent saw the 9mm in his hand and knew that the soldier was giving him a quick way out.

_"Funny," _He thought. _"I wouldn't have done the same for him." _Vincent was a soldier as well. He pulled his good arm up and gave a trembling salute.

Chad saw this and returned it. He took aim and fired right after it. The bullet hole oozed a stream of blood down the lifeless face of the soldier.

_"Another human dead and it's Umbrella's fault." _Chad thought.

Chad walked away and out of the building, back into the grey, dead streets of Racoon City. Everything was different this time around.

Chad wasn't scared anymore.


	18. The Lost

Mia looked in her fridge to see if anything was still good to eat. The milk was semi cold, but she grabbed it anyway and some cereal. She sat at a small table near the window with Rob, looking out at the campus.

Rob looked at her and smiled once more. "Hungry?" He asked.

"Very." Mia replied as she poured a bowl. She added the milk and took a spoon full of the sweet cereal. She munched on it and looked up at Rob once more. She liked him more than anyone else of the group, even though she hadn't really interacted with the other three. He was light hearted, even in a situation like this.

_"How can he smile?" _She thought to herself. His smile made her feel reassured that everything will turn out alright.

Rob pulled out his CD player that was still intact to his amazement. He put the head phones on and turned it on. Skipping through the songs, he fell on the eighth track.

A slow emotional guitar riff played. Rob knew it was Adam playing it and thought about him. The bass followed and Drew's picture came to mind.

Silence.

The song came back full force with the same riff, but heavier and the bass with it. Josh's drums blared in Rob's ears. The tempo slowed down some to allow a slower mood and emotional feel to the song as Zack's voice came over the music.

_Chaos, blood shed, never thought I would see such a thing_

_Political stand offs, all countries war-ing_

_No law, No crime, Our deaths, it's time_

_Our fears, Our Hate, Can't stop, can't wait_

A small piano riff his heard

_It's over, it's over_

_It's over, it's over _

_It's over, it's over_

_It's over..._

The chorus hits

_Welcome to the beginning of the end!_

_The world is gone my friend!_

_Welcome to the beginning of the end!_

_Things will never be the same again!_

Rob felt the power of the music. Felt the power of the men that he stood by in battle. This music made him a stronger man.

Mia looked up at Rob once more when the song chorus played. _"Beginning of the End." _She thought to herself in her head. One of her favorite Last Man Standing tracks on the CD.

Rob took a slow drag of his cigarette. As Adam played a bridge that was sick to Rob. He couldn't believe that he lost them. Lost them to the work of men trying to be gods. Hate is what he knew now and hate it would stay. He looked up to the sky and thought about the Umbrella corporation.

"Oh my god! Look!" Mia cried out as she pointed toward the yard below.

Rob snapped out of his though and pulled his headphones off, looking to the yard. Two men were firing into a huge crowd of undead. "Shit!" Rob saw one was wearing an orange jump suit. "Miller!"

Tony jumped up and looked out and saw the scene. "Damn..." His job as commander wasn't over. "I'll head out and back them up, Matose you stay with the girls." His side wasn't feeling too great, but he wasn't going to let potential help go to waste.

"Right" Rob replied as he looked on with Mia. "I'll cover you from up here." Rob said as he grabbed Greg's rifle that was resting on the couch next to him.

Tony grabbed the shotgun and rushed out the door. He heard it lock behind him and rushed down the hall to the stairwell. He opened the door and was met by a zombie, but ran right through it, giving it a shoulder block. The zombie fell back down the first flight of stairs with a _CRACK! _implicating that it's neck was broken in the process. Tony ran past the heap and down to the first floor.

Six zombies stood around, apparently waiting for their next meal and turned to Tony. Tony took aim and fired, knocking three down. He turned to one that was three feet away from him on his right and pumped the shotgun.

BOOM!

It's head was taken off from the blast, but Tony didn't have a problem with decapitation anymore. He fired another round at two of the three he knocked down and sent them to the floor once and for all. Two more blasts from his shotgun laid the final two zombies to rest and he made his way out the door into the maw..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rob made his way right back into his chair and opened the window. He took aim and fired catching one of the zombies near the man with the jump suit in the head. The man looked up to see where the cover fire was coming from, but turned when another zombie threatened to bite him. Rob cocked the rifle once more and fired.

Kirsten watched Rob, but her arm was grabbed by a cold hand. "Huh?" She looked down and Greg was pulling himself up. "Greg you should be...!" She saw his eyes. Her heart and stomach seemed to drop to the floor.

He was one of them.

_UGHHHH..._

His hot breath washed over Kirsten's face as he pulled her to the floor. Kirsten fell on her back, but put both of her hands on his chest to push him away. His power hadn't waned one bit since he turned and he was getting closer.

"Ahhh!" She cried out as Greg inched closer and closer to her. His drool pelting off her exposed neck that he wanted to feast on. His cold wet lips touched her neck, twitching at the taste of flesh. Tears rushed from her eyes, down her face as she screamed for her life.

BAM!

Kirsten was freed from Greg's grip back a kick from Rob, sending Greg back into the couch. Rob took aim at his former comrade. Kirsten looked at Rob and saw tears streaming from his eyes.

"Greg..." Rob seethed through his teeth. His Able, his close friend was now one of Umbrella's monsters. He saw Greg's lifeless eyes rise to meet his and watched Greg gather himself.

Mia watched in horror as Greg rose from the couch. His eyes removed of a soul and left with emptiness. He was just like the rest of them. Mindless and hungry.

_Ughhhh..._

Rob cocked the bolt on the rifle, but waited. "I'm so sorry Greg..." His dead friend stepped toward him with arms reaching out. Rob's body tensed as Greg took another step.

"I'm so sorry..."

KOW!

A dot appeared on Greg's forehead, but the wall behind him was painted a dark red from his blood and brain matter, that was blown out the back of his skull. Greg stumbled back and landed on the couch in a sitting position.

Kirsten looked with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that she was nearly killed by Greg. She began to weep softly.

Rob's eyes burned. They burned just as his hate for Umbrella did at this point. No more jokes to tell with Greg. No more ESPN to watch with him. No more Madden games to lose from him. He spun around quickly to retake his position at the window. He didn't want to lose Tony out there, but couldn't get the thought out of his head.

Greg was dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony stepped outside into the cold air. He saw the two men fighting off the horde of zombies. Tony rushed up next to a man who seemed to be a cop, aiming and firing.

The man looked at Tony, surprised to see him. "Who are you?" He called.

"That doesn't matter right now!" Tony called out, pumping the shotgun and knocking five zombies back with the powerful blast. "Fall back into the dorm behind me! Now!"

The cop looked at him and turned. "Let's go!" He called to the other man. They rushed into the lobby of the dorm. Tony came in behind them, but knew that he had to stop their advance. He saw a couch near by and ran over to it.

He pushed it in front of the doors to subdue the undead outside for now. He knew it was only temporary, but they didn't know how to use doors. They would be safe up in the dorm room. "Follow me!" He ordered as he led them back up to the floor the dorm room was on. He went through the door and into the hallway.

"Thanks." The man in the orange jump suit said to Tony.

Tony looked back. "No problem." He knocked on the door and heard the locks being removed. The door opened to Mia with tears in her eyes. Something was wrong and he knew it. He stepped in and looked over at the couch.

Rob stood over Greg's body, which he laid out on the couch and placed a sheet over. He took a long slow drag of his cigarette and watched his tears pelt the sheet.

"Matose..." Tony said.

"Greg turned..." Rob replied with a hint of quiver in his voice. "I did him one final favor as a friend and laid him to rest." He clinched his fist into a ball. He could run outside and kill every undead in the area with his bare hands at this point.

The two new survivors stepped into the room with Mia closing and locking the door behind them. Kirsten looked up at them and then back down to the floor.

Rob walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Tony looked at the couch and the outlining of Greg's body in the blood stained white sheets. He knew it was going to happen. He didn't want it to, but it did. Tony gathered his thoughts and turned to the two men.

"What are your names?" He asked.

The cop spoke first. "Names Tuika." The cop was as tall as Rob and about the same built. His uniform sported the RPD on the back and his badge on his chest. His long hair was in a pony tail and his colored skin and facial features showed that he was an Islander.

The man in the jump suit spoke next. "The name's Tyler Lickovich." His jump suit sported a number on it. His hair was cut low to his head and his eye held a killer look.

"He was ready for transfer to a maximum security prison until this shit happened." Tuika said.

"On what charges?" Tony asked.

"Murder and illegal drug trafficking" Tyler said. "Sentenced to murder by the juice chair, but looks like they have another plan of capitol punishment for me." Tyler looked around. "This hell hole."

"So why didn't you try to escape yet?" Tony asked.

"The same reason Tuika and you can't." Tyler replied.

"We were held up in the RPD head quarters when the attacks happened. These zombie things attacked the HQ and we were pushed back to the armory. We were able to slip out with three other officers, but monsters ate them. Large worms that came up from the ground and lizard like creatures." Tuika explained.

Tony knew the lizard creatures well, but never seen one of the worm monsters. Another thing to worry about when they plan to make an escape. "Alright, well rest up. We wait til my commander gets here and then we will form a plan to escape."

"Do you have a computer here?" Tuika asked as Tyler took a seat on a love seat.

Tony looked to Mia. "Do you have a computer?" He asked the frightened girl.

"Uh...yeah, but the power is out." She replied. "But there is a backup generator in the basement."

"That's risky..." Tony said as he looked back to Tuika. "What is it that you need to see?"

Tuika produced a disk from his cargo vest. "This has similar reports, dated two months ago. The Arklay Mountain incidents and the Spencer Mansion. The S.T.A.R.S. team went up. Out of eleven only five returned safely. They were disbanded soon after and no one heard from them." He explained. "Berry Burton, one of the surviving S.T.A.R.S. members is a close friend of mine. He was totally different after the incident and moved as soon as he could, warning me that something bad was going to happen." Tuika looked down. "Man I never thought he would be so right." He looked up once more. "I wasn't able to read it all. There is a ton of classified information on here. Deep shit on the RPD and Umbrella."

Tony's mind pondered about it. He wanted to know more. He wanted to know why he was in this situation and what caused all this. It may give some key names and info and a possible escape plan. "Alright, well you," He turned to her once more. Do you know where this generator is?

She nodded.

"Alright. Are you up with coming with us to start it up?" He asked as he looked in her eyes.

Mia looked down. She didn't want to face anymore danger and didn't want to see another undead, but reached deep down inside of herself.

"Yes." She said with confidence in her eyes when looking back up at Tony.

Tony looked at Tuika. "How much ammo you got left for that nine?" He asked, looking at the black handgun.

"I have two clips of sixteen shots left and about seven shots left in this clip, give or take a bullet or two." He replied.

"What's your name?" Tony said to Mia.

"Mia..." She said as she walked up.

"Right. Tuika, give her your handgun and ammo." Tony ordered as he handed Tuika the shotgun and ammo.

Mia took the weapon and ammo and looked to Tuika for assistance on the gun. "How do I use it?"

"Simple. You see one of those zombies, you point and shoot. Aim for the head, but you probably won't be doing much firing with us covering you." Tuika said as he took the shotgun. "What type of loads are in here?"

"Buckshot, so crowd control is easy." Tony replied as he pulled out his DE. 50. "I'll take point, you guard the rear Tuika and Mia you stay in between us. Alright?"

Mia nodded. "When I run out of bullets, what do I do?"

"Push that little button on the side and the clip will fall out. You take another and slid the small end in and hit the end so it locks. Then continue shooting." Tuika said.

Tony walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Matose, we are headed down to the basement. Watch over Kirsten and Tyler in here." He ordered as he listened for a response.

"Hoo rah..." Rob said in a non caring manner.

Tony knew he was hurting, but Tony was too. His eyes shifted to the couch that Greg's body lay on. The sheet, bloody from his wounds. Was there any hope left?

_"Yes..." _A voice said in Tony's head. _"As long as you're still alive, you have a chance." _

Tony moved over to Kirsten. She looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. He saw the hurt in her eyes as Greg was one of her close friends. The whole team was. He hugged her.

"Keep things down here alright?" He looked down in her hands as he pulled away. She was holding Greg's com. "Use that. Just put it in your ear and press the button in on the side to talk."

Kirsten placed the com in her ear and adjusted the mouth piece. "Alright." She said.

Tony nodded walked back over to his small squad. He looked at the two. "How many years you've been behind the shield?" He asked Tuika.

"Ten." He replied.

"Better than a rookie..." Tony replied.

"And if I was, I'd be better than nothing." He stated.

Tony smirked at the statement. "Let's move." Tony ordered as he unlocked the door and proceeded out into the hallway. His DE. scanning the hall for any possible new threats. Zombies weren't their only problem and none were on the floor, but he's seen enough to know that anything could happen.

"Clear." He called out.

Mia held the 9mm with unsteady hands and kept close behind Tony. Tuika moved out into the hall with the shotgun aimed down the long hall.

Tony moved to the stairwell door and opened it. He could only hope that the zombies outside gave up their chase for flesh. He walked down the stairwell, past the dead zombie that fell to it's death earlier.

Mia cringed when she saw the dead body of a teen boy. She tried her best to step over the blood leaking from it's mouth and keep close to Tony.

Tuika kept close to Mia, making sure nothing happened to the girl.

They made it to the lobby once more and the zombies seemed to be no where found near the entrance, but Tony knew they were close.

"Where is the basement entrance." Tony asked.

"Down that hallway and it's the door to the left." She replied, almost hugging on his back.

Tony kept moving forward, one foot after another in a firing position. Tuika glanced at Tony and saw that he was a pro.

Tony aimed into a door that was open to a dark office. The office was in ruins with a overturned desk and papers all over the floor. Most of them were blood stained, but no zombies were present. He turned back to the hall and continued to the door at the end of the hall.

"Boiler room..." He said, looking up at the red words on the door. He opened it and saw nothing, but darkness. "Great..." He turned to Tuika. "Light."

Tuika pulled his flashlight from his utility belt and handed it to Tony.

Tony turned it on and crossed it under his firing hand. He aimed it down the long cement stairs, lighting upon turn. Slowly he made his way down, step by step.

Mia followed behind him, shaking with fear. She didn't know if she could do this, but she didn't have a choice as Tuika came down behind her.

Tony slowly came to the corner and stopped. Pressing himself up against the wall, he took a deep breath.

He spun around the corner and the flash light lit up the rest of the stairs. Nothing was there so far as he could see. Only the beginning of the room was visible, but if anything was down here, they would know that they were coming.

Tony proceeded down with caution. Finally making it to the floor and scanning the room with light. He saw the word 'PROPANE' marked on the side of a huge container.

"Shit...Check your fire. There's a propane tank down here. Must be a gas powered generator." He said. As he saw the room made a left turn.

"Check my fire?" Mia asked, not used to the military orders.

"Means watch where your shooting." Tuika explained as he moved forward, behind Mia.

Something shuffled behind Tuika.

"Shit!" He turned to the darkness with the shotgun aimed at where the sound came from.

Tony turned and the light beamed right on the target.

A man in a mangled, bloody janitor suit limped toward Tuika. His eyes showing no viable signs of life. He let out a low moan.

Suddenly Tony felt something grab his shoulder. Cold, dead hands that sent shivers through his spine. Tony jerked to the side, releasing himself from the grip and aiming at his attacker.

The light shifted from Tuika and he was left blind, but took the shot. It lit up the room for a second, like a strobe light. A wet splat could be heard, but tons of moans behind him could be heard as well.

"Oh my god!" Mia screamed as she looked where the light was pointed.

A group of twelve zombies shuffled toward them with arms open. They were only eight feet away and the smell of dead washed over the group.

Mia gagged, but looked up and took aim.

BOOM!

Tony's DE. blew a zombies head apart. Tuika pumped the shotgun and fired a shell into the crowd, knocking three down and making others stumble back.

Mia closed her eyes and pulled the trigger over and over again. Her shots were wild, but two out of the sixteen managed to connect with the heads of two zombies.

Click.

Mia looked at the gun. "Shit..." She pulled out another clip and looked for the button Tuika showed her earlier.

Tony downed four and reloaded his handgun.

Mia finally found the button and pressed it. The spent clip slid out and hit the ground. She pressed the clip on the gun, but it wouldn't go in. "Come on!" She looked at it and saw that the side didn't fit and turned it over.

She felt something grab her foot.

Mia screamed and slammed the clip in the handgun and took a blind aim. She pulled the trigger sixteen more times, but fell to the ground. The grip was still strong.

Tony took a step back and aimed the light down at Mia's leg. "Shit!"

A female, dressed in jogging attire was holding on her Mia's left ankle, her drool visible. The zombie let out a hungry moan.

Mia screamed more as she saw her attacker and kicked at the zombies face with her right leg franticly.

BOOM!

The female zombies brains were blown onto Mia's leg. Mia felt the cold wet matter hit her and she nearly passed out.

Tony quickly turned back to the larger group. Only seven were still standing, until Tony blew another's head off with his DE.

Tuika stepped up to Tony's side and took aim this time. He fired once more, catching two in the head.

It was easy now as Tony fired four more head shots, downing the now forever deceased zombies. He turned back to Mia. "You alright?" He asked as he looked a her left ankle.

"Y-yeah..." She was out of breath and shaking scared.

Tony didn't see any wounds and sighed in relief. "Alright." He helped her to her feet. Tony aimed the light at the generator. "This better be worth it."

Tuika walked up and pulled a switch.

The machine began to hum and shake. The lights slowly came back to life and the room was lit up, displaying the blood shed.

Mia closed her eyes. She didn't want to see it...she wanted it to all end.

"Let's move..." Tony said once more as he helped Mia walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lights of the bathroom flickered back on. Rob's vision was looking at the dark metal of his model 18. He was sitting on the toilet with his head hung low. His eyes gazing over the lining and detail of the handgun.

_"Is this shit really worth it?" _He thought to himself. _"This mission...This mission? This isn't a fucking mission, it's a goddamn nightmare!"_

Rob lifted the handgun and placed it to the side of his head. His finger felt the trigger.

_"It can be all over. Just pull the trigger and you'll wake up."_

Rob thought about Greg and the fun times they had together.

_"You'll be with Greg again and having the time of your life."_

The cold metal touched his temple.

_"It's alright..."_

Rob took a deep breath

_"It's alright..."_

His finger tensed on the trigger.

_"It's alright..."_

"No..." Rob said out loud as he pulled the gun back down to his side. "Stop being so fucking selfish Rob. Suicide for your own cause is something that a bitch does." He stood up and turned to the sink.

Cold water ran over his hands and he splashed some on his face to calm himself down. Rob watched the water drip into the sink from his nose. He looked up into the mirror.

_Ughhh..._

He saw another undead right behind him in the reflection and he turned just as it grabbed him. It's cold hands wrapped around his neck, surprising him and making him drop his gun.

"Shit!!"

Rob shoved his left hand onto the undead mans neck, trying to hold him off. Rob bent down, but the zombie's weight came into play. Rob's left arm couldn't support the weight and his wounded leg was about to give out as he scrambled for the gun. The cold tiled floor left him with the cold feel of denial as he franticly scuffled for his gun.

He finally felt the grip of the gun and grasped it, but his left arm gave out, leaving him open. The zombie fell foward towards his neck, but Rob pulled up his forearm with the gun in hand.

Rob felt the teeth sink deeply into his forearm, but he wasn't going to let the gun go. "Ahhhhh! FUCK!" He screamed in pain, pushing back up to his feet, gaining leverage. He shoved the undead into the mirror, shattering it, but it's clinch on his arm didn't waver. Rob bucked it's head off the wall, but it's grip on his arm was that of insane hunger.

"Get the fuck off!!" Rob screamed in anger as he turned it to the bathroom door and thrusted. It's head slammed off the door, tearing a chunk of clothing and flesh from Rob's arm.

"AHH!!" He screamed once more, but he dropped the gun into the sink. He felt the blood instantly stream out of the fresh wound. He looked at it and back at the zombie. Hate built up in him at the undead man in front of him. His hands bawled up and he cocked his arm back.

Rob unleashed his fury with a flurry of haymaker punches to the undead man's face. Blood splattered on his face after every shot. Rob could feel the mans eye socket break. The onslaught left the zombie unable to regain it's balence to grab him.

Rob snatched the gun out of the sink and stepped back, taking aim at the zombie as regained it's focus, letting out a dead moan. He squeezed the trigger and the glock cleared it's clip in a second.

The rounds ripped through the zombies body and through the door. Four shots went through it's head as the rest hit multiple points of it's body. It slumped to the floor with it's knees bending inward and it's head falling limply between them.

Rob took a second to regain his composure. Then the pain in his arm hit and he looked at it.

"No..." He said to his bleeding forearm.

Yes, he was infected with the virus that took Greg's life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kirsten and Tyler were on the floor after the bullets ripped through the bathroom door. Kirsten looked up and blood leak through the holes and down the door.

"Rob?!" She called out as she slowly rose to her feet.

Tyler aimed his MP5 at the door.

"Don't shoot..." Kirsten warned as she looked at him, then back at the door.

Tyler looked at her and dropped his aim, but looked at the door. Everything was silent after they heard the scuffle in the bathroom.

The door swung open and a man's tattered body fell out with Rob standing over top of him. Kirsten noticed the look on his face. A look of despair.

"Rob!" She ran up to him and looked at him. "Are you ok?!" She asked in worry.

"I'm infected..."

The words seemed to stab her. She didn't know what to say as she looked into his eyes. The old playful Rob that she knew and cared for was gone. His eyes showed the look of a lost soul, slowly slipping away into oblivion.

Rob pulled up his arm. The sleeve was torn with the flesh of his forearm. Kirsten could see the muscle. "We have to stop the bleeding!" She said as she got some sheets and a knife.

Rob slumped down on a couch and looked at the glock in his hand, past the nasty wound.

_"Would it be selfish now?" _A voice in his head told him.

Tyler looked at him. "Infected? Meaning you'll be one of those things soon?"

Rob looked at the convict. "Yeah...sooner or later. But I'll probably put one in my own head before it happens." He nearly put one in his head before he was infected.

Kirsten rushed back over and began to clean and wrap the wound. "Maybe you're not infected! Maybe the wound isn't serious enough!"

"Kir..." He cut her off. "I'm going to die. Don't worry about me, I'll protect you and this team until I begin to turn."

"Don't say that you are going to die..." Kirsten said with a quivering voice. More tears streamed down her face. She lost Greg and now was about to lose Rob. She lost almost everything now. She could only hold on to her sanity and pray that everything would be alright.


	19. Reunited

"Damn it!" Tony yelled as he looked at Rob. "I can't believe this shit!" Tony walked over to the window and looked out. Smoke still rose from the distance as scanned the view. Once again he felt as if he let this happen. "I should have cleared this area first..." He looked down at the ground. "Fuck!" He yelled.

"It's alright Miller. I'm telling you, I'll be fine." Rob said from the couch he sat on. His head was down as he looked at his bandaged wound.

"For now, until you turn like Greg."

"I'm must say that Greg's body lost a lot of blood. His body wasn't able to fend from the disease as well in his condition." Kirsten stated. "Rob may be infected, but he will last longer."

"That's just lasting. In the end he will..." Tony stopped before he could finish the horrible last word.

"Die." Tyler said with an emotionless tone.

Tony looked back at him with a hint of anger in his eye. "Well you don't seem to care about our situation."

"No." Tyler said plainly. "What your friend Rob over there is going through, is something that I went through for the past seven years of my life." Tyler's cold eyes met Tony's. "Then that day came yesterday when I was called for 'Capitol Punishment Transfer'. When you step on that bus, the world around you becomes more detailed than you could ever imagine. You see things on the way to your death chamber that you never noticed before. How green the grass really is or how blue the sky is?" Tyler's gaze fell on Rob. "I bet you see it already."

"That's enough." Tuika said as he walked over. He looked at Tony. "Take a look at the computer. Have fun rambling through all the shit in it."

"Right." Tony walked off.

Rob's desperate eyes looked up and met Tyler's. Rob saw the gaze of nothingness. As if Tyler's eyes were that of a zombie except there was a visible color. Rob looked away at the small things in the room and heard Tyler's words echo in his head.

"_You see thing on the way to your death chamber that you never noticed before..."_

He was right in more ways than one. Things he had seen a million times over looked more noticeable than before. Death was growing closer and closer by the second in Rob's mind. The prolonged expectation of death is worse than death itself.

Rob felt a soft hand on his face. He looked over and saw the caring eyes of Mia. He felt close to her even if they just met, he felt a sudden love for her then and there. Her eyes were soft and hazel. Her hair was a soft brown as Kirsten's was.

"Hey," She said with a caring tone of voice. "It's going to be alright Rob." She felt Rob snug his head in her chest as she embraced him close.

_xxxx_

Tony sat down at the computer and looked at the screen it showed a folder filled with files. Tony clicked the first one on the top. The screen opened up to a file with an image. His eyes widen at the pictures on the file that were hand draw and some autopsy photos. It was pictures of dead people, but with the characteristics of zombies. Scientific information was written on the file, but he didn't read. He just looked at the pictures.

"Holy shit..."

Every demon like creature they encountered was in the file. Even ones they had never seen before and Tony didn't want to face some that were bigger than him.

"God...How could anyone make these monsters?"

"_...Miller. It's Winn, how are things at the campus?" _Chad's voice said over the com.

"Could be better..." Tony looked away from the screen and down at the ground. "Greg is...gone. Plus Rob has been bitten. Kirsten is alright and we are with three other survivors."

"_Shit...Greg..."_

Tony heard shuffling over the com and then handgun fire. "Chad?! You alright?!"

"_Yeah. I'm cool, just a few zombies." _

"Shit..Well we will hold down here. Don't let your guard down Winn."

"_Right. Winn out." _

Tony sighed deeply and looked up at a window. The sky was gray and gloomy. Once more his attention was drawn back to the screen.

_xxxx_

The weight of the weapons he now possessed were lighter than usual. Chad held his 9mm close as he moved down the trashed street. Zombies were a childish threat to him now. Simple shots to the head were easy to pull off.

"_Ughhhnnn..." _

Chad snapped his aim toward a group of five zombies. The shots he let off were pinpoint perfect. Five bullets, five now forever dead zombies. Chad walked past the dead bodies without even looking at them. He didn't need to check them to see if they were deceased.

Chad continued his pace forward with one foot in front of another. He scanned the area carefully. He hoped that he wouldn't have to fight any of those lizards again, especially when he's alone like this.

_CAW!! CAW!!!_

Black crows flew above him as he looked up. "Well little birdies, you can feast on those dead back there." Chad said with a smile as he walked on. Suddenly he stopped with the thought in his head. "Wait...if they eat them...won't they...?"

_CAAAW!!!!_

"SHIT!" Chad said as he looked up at the incoming crows. He took aim and picked four of them out of the sky. They seemed to explode feathers as their bodies hit the ground.

_Click! Click!_

"Damn..." Chad released the clip and slammed a fresh clip in. He took aim once more at a crow that sped at him. Chad picked it off with ease and side stepped another crow. He felt a slice along the side of his right cheek. He turned and took aim, but was cut deeply on the back of his head. "Ahhh!" His vision was blocked by the black forms of the attacking crows. He could feel his warm blood leak down the backside of his neck.

"Ahhh! For the love of...FUCK!!" Chad rolled to the side and his vision slowed once more as he took aim. Each bullet nailed it's small black target until all of the crows fell to the blood stained ground. Chad took a minute to catch his breath and look at the now dead crows. "Alright Chad," He said to himself. "New rule...Shoot everything."

Chad moved on toward the college campus. A familiar vehicle came into view as he made his way down the street. The Last Man Standing bus that was turned over from earlier. The damage to it was worse than he could have imagined. Blood was splattered all over the outside of the bus with some of the lizard monsters laying around that were thrown from the bus. Once more Greg came into mind. He couldn't believe that he was gone and knew that Tony was probably hurting from it. Losing one under your command hurts for the fact that you feel as if it were your own command that got them killed in the first place.

Greg was first introduced to the team in 97 when the team lost there one member on a mission. Chad was still torn over the loss of his former teammate and didn't take the coming of Greg into the team too well, but soon got to know him. Soon Chad accepted him and soon found him as a brother. Even with being the youngest of the team, Greg was never taken with kid gloves.

Chad will miss Greg dearly, but must help his team now. It's what Greg would have wanted Chad to do. Chad stepped into the bus from the gaping hole in the roof. The smell of rotten lizard corpses filled the air, but Chad got used to it as he rambled through the junk that was spilled over the interior of the bus.

Clothes and other objects were strewn all over the place. One of the items that caught Chad's eye was a black acoustic guitar that was still in playing condition. Chad holstered his 9mm and picked up the guitar. He played a small tune on the guitar. The sound was soft and sweet. The guitar was still in perfect tune as Chad played. The tune his played mentally went out to the band.

Chad strummed the last chord and put the guitar down. Once more he looked down and saw a group picture of the band. Zack had Josh in a head lock with a smile on his face. Adam had his guitar slung over his shoulder and Drew had a fist at Josh's chin with a smile. It lightened Chad's heart, but hurt him to know that two of the four band members were lost already and god only knew of Josh and Drew. He folded the picture and placed it in his pocket before he left the bus behind.

_xxxx_

Tuika looked at Tony as he walked back over. "Good enough for you?"

"Too much shit to look at now, but the intel geeks will think it's Christmas when I give them this info." Tony said as he looked out the window once more.

"So what's the plan Mr. Soldier?" Tyler said as he looked at Tony.

"It's about to be let's shoot the death row con and form a plan to get out of here." Tony shot a sharp look at him. "How does that sound to you?"

Tyler laughed. "Funny..." Tyler's hand grasped the handle of his HK5K, but was looking down the barrel of the large DE. 50.

"Don't even think about it buddy." Tony said. "If you want to know a little about us. We are the U.S. Navy SEALS. Trained for anything and everything except this type of shit, but our main skill is to adapt."

"Well, looks like your team lacks in that perspective since one is dead and another is on his way to eating your brains out-." Tyler felt cold metal pressed to the side of his head. His eyes shifted to his left side were Rob stood with tears streaming from his eyes.

"Well aren't we all ready to die Mr. Big shot!" Rob growled. "How about I send you to see my friend on the other side?" He added with a sick growl. His face grew a sick grin. "Don't worry you soulless fuck, I'll join you soon enough."

"Whoa there buddy. Take it easy with that glock now. You need the extra gunman and you know it." Tyler said with a grin.

"Our commander will just take your place when you get here anyways."

"But isn't your duty to protect and serve the people of this lovely country?"

"This country was putting you to death anyways, so what's the point of protecting the soon to be dead?"

"Point proven." Tyler turned to the gun and opened his mouth. He bit down on the end of it with a sick smile. "Shoot..."

There was a tense silence in the room as everyone watched the situation play out.

"Stand down Matose." Tony ordered.

Rob pulled the gun out of Tyler's mouth. "I tell you this now. If you ever talk down on my team again I swear that I will put a bullet in your ass regardless of my commanders orders."

"Yeah, right." Tyler sneered.

"Oh don't worry Matose. I'll give you the order to shoot."

Tyler looked at Tuika. "And you would turn a blind eye to an obvious crime?"

"You were on death row anyway."

"Wow. Looks like everyone is against me." Tyler said as he sat back. He looked at Tony with a look of hate in his eye as Tony looked outside once more.

xxxx

Chad finally made it to the campus, but saw that it would be a long battle to the doors of the dorm. There had to be at least a hundred zombies shuffling around, all shuffling and moaning. Some eating innocent victim. The ground around the campus was covered in blood. Some smeared in the streets and in some in puddles as if it rained blood earlier.

"Miller I'm on the campus, but I'm facing a ton of undead here. Can you give me support from your location?"

"_Roger that Winn, we are in building five." _

"Right." Chad holstered his 9mm and pulled out his AK-47. He took aim as he moved forward picking off zombies left and right. He made his way into the lawn. Soon they were drawn toward him and it was if he was reliving the push through the mass of zombies when the other survivors were with him, but Chad's quick shots were too much for the group. The dead dropped in rapid succession with every shot he fired.

The air was filled with a thunderous sound of M60 fire. Zombies were being dropped left and right by the fire from the dorm and Chad's continuous head shots. Chad dropped the spent clip and reloaded quickly and took aim once more. He ducked his shoulder and trucked through four zombies, breaking from the mass of undead. He broke out into a run and booking it to the doors of the dorm. He was met by a police officer who gave him cover fire with a 9mm.

"Names Tuika, the rest are up stairs! Follow me!" Tuika led Chad upstairs and to the dorm room door. "Glad that you could make it." He said as he knocked.

"Glad to be here." Chad replied as Tony opened the door with a smile. "Hey noddle dick." Chad said jokingly. Chad stepped in and suddenly Kirsten leapt into his arms with tears and sobs of joy. "Hey baby, it's alright. I'm here now..."

"I thought you were gone! I thought you died!" She looked up with tears streaming from her soft brown eyes. "God...Chad I love you!" She held him tightly.

"I love you too Kir." Chad said as he looked down at her. Chad's eyes scanned over to one of the two couches. The blood white sheet that covered Greg's body caught his eye. It stung him badly as he looked away.

Rob stood from the couch that he was positioned on and walked over to Chad with a cigarette loosely hanging from his mouth. "Welcome back captain."

"Feels good to be here soldier." Chad looked around. "To see that the rest of you all is a relief to me." Chad looked at Tony. "Look, Miller...I understand that you feel as if you made mistakes and you may have, but please don't take it on yourself."

"Yeah yeah..." Tony looked down. Tony looked up once more at Chad. "Now you have some explaining to do."

"Right, well shoot away as I help Rob." Chad said as he led Rob back to the couch.

"How the hell are you going to do that?"

Chad pulled out the vaccine with a syringe. He looked at Kirsten. "Could you please?" He asked.

"Sure." She said as she walked over to him and took the syringe and the vaccine. "What is this?" She asked as she looked at the clear liquid and back up to Chad.

"It's the vaccine for the virus."

Rob's eyes lit up. He had hope once more for living. "Seriously?!" He said in surprise.

"Yes." Chad looked at Tony. "I was able to survive the suicide charge through the zombies and escape through the sewers. Then an Umbrella scientist saved me and exparamented on me. Now I have these inhuman abilities such as rapid regeneration and the ability to slow time down in my perception against my will."

Kirsten inserted the injection into Rob's arm. He winced in pain, but soon relaxed with a smooth drag of his cigarette. "Winn, are you sure this shit will work?" He asked in worry. "I don't want to become another zombie."

"If it worked on me then it should work on you." Chad said as he looked at Mia. "And you are?"

"Mia." She said with a shy look on her face. "You must be everyone's hope."

"Well that is pretty much what we all have at the moment."

"What's the plan?" Tyler said as he looked at Chad. "How the hell do we get out of this place?"

"Well I was thinking about the old mountain resort up in the mountains."

"Great idea!" Tony said with new hope. "From here it shouldn't be far."

Chad changed the channels of his com to the SOCOM channel. "This is commander Chad Winn of the Black Omega, do you read me HQ?"

"_Loud and clear Winn!" _Julia said over the com. _"I thought we lost you!" _

"Well you found me. I have an EZ for you to scope for us. The old Arklay mountain resort that is right outside of the city."

"_Hmm...it would work, but we also have some Delta Force in the area. Last we heard of them there were two riflemen and a pilot. Their bird is cold in the LZ and they could use your help." _

"Some D boys eh? With a cold bird. Alright HQ, what's their location?"

"_A mile south of your position in the sports complex." _

"Right. I'll get back to you when anything comes up. Winn over and out." Chad looked at Tony. "A mile south of here is the sports complex. We head there and find some D boys."

"Delta Force?" Tony said in surprise.

"Yeah, they're hold up down there. Two riflemen, most likely armed with M14s and they have a pilot with them." Chad saw Tony's eye's light up. "Oh yes Miller. They have a cold bird somewhere and hopefully close."

"When do we move out?" Rob asked as he finished his cigarette.

"As soon as I see how equipped we are." Chad said as he looked around. "Weapon check."

"I've got about fifty rounds left in the M60 and about twenty buckshot shells left. Three clips for my eagle left and that's about it." Tony said as he checked his M60.

"I have a 552 assault rifle with about four clips left. A .357 magnum with some speed loaders and my Model 18 with only one spare clip left. If you want to include my sword as well then you can."

"There is also Greg's M40A1 rifle and his Mark22 sidearm with about two clips left." Tony added.

"Tuika has a 9mm handgun." Chad said as he looked at him.

"I have two clips left." Tuika added.

"I still have my 9mm with only a clip left." Kirsten added.

"I got this motha fuckin' HK5K with about four clips left." Tyler said as he checked the clip.

"Alright. Kir, you take the Mark 22." Chad said. He looked at Tuika. "Do you know how to use a sniper rifle?"

"Five years on the S.W.A.T. As a marksman."

"Alright, you take the rifle." Chad ordered. "I'm going to take point." Chad pointed at Tyler, but hesitated.

"Tyler." He finally said.

"You and Miller pull up the rear and everyone else is in the middle and cover all sides. Call out all threats and follow all my commands." Chad looked around. "We're on the move people!"

"HOO RAH!" Tony and Rob said together.


	20. TN003 Codename: Tyrant

Silence was in the room as the team saluted Greg's dead body. A few tears were shed for him as they moved out of the dorm. Outside was a gray miserable sky that seemed to reflect the mood of the situation. Zombies were scattered around, but none were in large groups which would prove to be a deadly threat to the survivors. Nothing presented a problem for a little over a half a mile as they stay close to each other.

"Oh great..." Kirsten said as it started to drizzle. The rain was cold on her skin as she walked behind Chad. Kirsten looked at a frightened Mia. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Could be better..." Mia said as a warm coat was placed on her. She looked back to see Rob. "Thanks."

"No problem." He replied with a smile.

_KLACK KLACK KLACK!!_

Everyone jumped at the sudden sound of gun fire and turned to the rear where Tyler was in a firing position.

"One dead zombie! Oh yeah!" He cheered, but was snatched up by the arm and yanked to face the angered face of Tony.

"What the fucked did Chad say?! Call out threats!"

"Why?! It's a waste of time! It might just kill me if I take too long!" Tyler said in defense.

Tony looked and saw the zombie a good twenty feet away from him. "You could've called it out, smoked a cigarette and had a nice fuck before it even got close! You call the enemy out to see if it's alright to fire!"

"Well it's only one!" Tyler said in defense once more.

_Uhhhhgggnnnn..._

Everyone looked around as more undead appeared.

Tony looked at Tyler once more. "See what the fuck it means?"

"Alright! We keep moving! On me! Keep them off of us with head shots!" Chad ordered as he shot two dead.

Tony saw a group of seven and fired into them. He was trying his best to conserve the ammo he had left. Rob picked off zombies that were trying to regather themselves.

The pace was moving quickly enough to escape being swallowed in a large mass of zombies. Chad looked around, but didn't know the area too well.

"Where is the sports complex located Mia?" He said without looking at her. He fired into a young female zombies head.

"It's right there!" She pointed at a rather large complex.

Chad looked at her and back at the building. "Alright! Let's move! Double time!" He broke out into a run as it started to pour down raining.

Everyone ceased fire and ran to catch up to Chad. They made it under an over hang at the front doors of the complex. The rain poured from the sky as lightning flashed in the dark gray sky.

"Cover area." Chad ordered as he changed his com channel over to SOCOM. "Winn to HQ, we have made it to the sports complex. Where inside are the soldiers located?"

"Hoo rah!" Tony and Rob said as they took aim around the area. They saw some zombies, but they saw that they didn't notice them.

"_Not sure on their location within the building, but proceed with caution." _

"Alright. We'll contact you when we find them. Winn over and out." Chad checked the door to find it was locked. "Matose, breach and clear." He ordered.

"Yes sir." He said as he pulled back to the door and pulled out a small piece of C4 and wired it. "Armed. Clear!"

Rob waved everyone back as he stepped back from the door. He pulled out his detonator and squeezed it.

The handles on the door blew off with ease as the C4 ignited. The door slowly opened and Rob rushed in with his 552 rifle scanning the large corridor. Blood stained the floor, but once more no bodies were around to claim mess.

"Clear!" He called back as Tony followed with his M60 scanning to reassure that no threats were present.

Chad led the rest of the group inside the dark building. The corridor was large with a glass lined ceiling that gave dim light to the inside of the building. "This isn't going to be easy to find them in this big of a place."

"That and god knows what's in here." Tuika followed up.

"Best thing for us to do now is to split up and search for them." Chad said as he looked around.

"That sounds like the most cliché shit that a white boy like you would say." Tyler said as he looked at Chad. "Only the whitest of white people say split up in a horror situation."

"We need to find them and get the hell out of here a soon as possible and we'll cover more ground by splitting up than being in one large group." Chad replied in a matter of factly tone of voice.

"Are you sure we can trust these guys Winn?" Rob said as he lit up another cigarette. "I mean we nearly got killed back at that convience store."

"We'll see..." Chad switched over to SOCOM once more. "Winn to HQ, do the D boys know we are coming?"

"_Yes they do Winn. They know the codes so ask upon finding them. The word of the day is May and the number of the day is fifty four."_

"Right. Winn over and out." Chad turned back to everyone. "Alright people, heres the plan. Tony, Mia and Tyler. You three stay here and cover this door. We don't need anything getting in here that we will have a problem killing. Rob and Tuika you guys take the west part of this complex while Kirsten and I take the east wing. If anything comes up..." Chad looked right at Tyler. "And I mean _anything_, you contact us. Regroup here after finding the D boys. The word of the day is May and the number of the day is fifty four."

"Roger that captain." Tony said as he leaned against a wall.

"Hoo rah." Rob said with his 552 rifle ready.

"Move out." Chad ordered as he made it way towards another blood drenched corridor with Kirsten. A window at the far end of the corridor let in some dim light from the outside. Chad slung his AK over his shoulder and pulled out the shotgun. He scanned the hallway he saw that investigating further would be hard without light. "Kir, run back and grab a lighter from Rob."

She nodded and rushed back, disappearing around the corner. Chad watched her go and leaned against a door and sighed. Suddenly cold wet hands crashed through the door window and grabbed him. The hot vile breath of an undead washed over the back of his neck.

"Ahh! Shit!" Chad pulled the zombie out of the window as it was latched onto him. Chad swung it around, but it was no use. The zombie had a tight grip on Chad and was hungry for his flesh. Chad slammed his back into a wall trying to loosen the grip on him, but it was still futile. Chad pulled his neck to the side trying to dodge a fatal strike to the neck. The disgusting smell of death fell over his senses and he couldn't shake the zombie.

POP!

The sound of a 9mm and the feeling of cold wet blood on his neck relieved him even through the feeling of cold blood covering the back of his neck was disgusting, it relieved him of the threat of dying.

The zombie fell to the ground with a wet splat. A small pool of blood leaked from it's fresh death wound. Kirsten looked at the zombie in shock as it's body spasmed some and fell still. She looked at Chad in worry.

"Are you alright?" She asked in worry as she checked him for wounds.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Just a scary moment there." Chad looked at the blood that stained his white shirt. "Thanks for the save Kir." He said as he looked at the door he was leaning on. "Well the Delta isn't in here." He turned back to Kirsten. "Lighter?"

"Here." She gave him a green lighter.

Chad took it after shouldering his AK. He pulled out his 9mm and flicked the lighter to life. The dark hall lit up more, offering a better view of the surroundings. The window light grew dark as if it were night outside. Lighting lit up the window showing a figure over the window for a split second and then disappeared.

"What was that?!" Kirsten said in shock as she looked at the window, afraid to go any closer.

Chad looked. "What? Did you see something?"

"Something...I don't know what it was."

"You sure your not just paranoid?"

"Chad! I'm not fucking paranoid!"

"Alright alright!" Chad said in defense. "We got to keep moving so watch my back." Chad moved forward around a corner past the window. Kirsten kept close while passing the window, but dropped back some once they passed it. On the left were a row of force resistant glass racket ball courts and on the right was a full basketball court. Most of both sides were dark. The light from the lighter only gave them four feet of seeing distance.

"Maybe their in one of these racket courts." Kirsten said as she scanned the area. Her voice was quivering in fear.

Chad pulled the lighter over to one of the glass panes and looked into the darkness. Suddenly a zombie fell into the window startling Chad as he released the lighter fluid release button. They were once more left in pitch black.

"Chad!"

Chad tried to spark the lighter back to life, but the metal was too hot. He burned his thumb and in reaction, dropped the lighter. "Ahh! Fuck!" He dropped to his knees, scuffling around the floor for the only thing that will save his life if that zombie got out.

"Chad?!"

"Where the fuck is it!?" He searched harder. Finally his hand found the lighter and he blew on the metal to cool it and started to flick it to light with a couple of failed attempts. "Come on! Come on!"

The light came back, but it wasn't Chad right in the face of Kirsten. Only a eyeless, noseless, razor teethed monster. Kirsten's heart dropped and her body became stiff in fear. She wanted to scream, but fear denied her that option.

Chad saw the creature and his instincts kicked in to protect Kirsten. Once again darkness over took the sights of Chad and Kirsten. Kirsten felt so close to death, she could kiss him. (Considering the gender of Death is that of a man)

Chad jumped forward onto the wet slick back of the monster. He felt it's upper arms and doubled under and around them, cupping his hands around the back of it's head. Chad had the monster in a Full Nelson hold and felt the power of the monster. Chad knew that the merc that killed one with his own hands was a true warrior for Chad had trouble holding a restraining lock on this creature, but Chad was a master in close quarters combat. Chad put weight on it's neck, forcing it's head down and Chad felt the power sucked from the monsters body was it couldn't push back hard enough. Chad was feeling the struggle quickly lose power and when it stopped to rest for another push is when Chad would pull the body back and fall forward to break it's neck.

Kirsten's ear pericing scream threw Chad off his timing and the monster bucked from side to side trying to shake Chad. It nearly had Chad off of itself as one of Chad's arms let go to balance himself on his feet, but Chad pulled his free arm around it's throat and pulled it's chin toward the back. The monster's neck was still strong.

"RAHHHH!!!" Chad screamed as he put every ounce of his power into his arm to pull back. Suddenly he fell back with the loud _SNAP!!_ of the monsters neck. It's body made a disgusting wet sound as it hit the waxed tiled floor.

"Chad?!" Kirsten said in a panicked tone of voice. "Chad!!" She yelled.

"It's alright Kir. I'm still here." Chad said as he tried to catch his breath. The battle with the monster wore him down for the moment. "If the D boys were here they would have seen the light. Let's head back."

_xxxx_

Tuika was leading Rob down the dark hall toward double doors with single doors on the sides leading to the locker rooms, each it's own gender. Tuika scanned the hall with his 9mm crossed with his flashlight. The hall walls were blood stained from wall to wall with hand prints on them. Tuika made his way to the double doors and slowly opened them. A large dim lit football field came to view lit by the dim light coming from the skylight windows.

The two slowly entered the room and stepped out on the field, staying in the center to keep a good view of things around them. They went all the way to the opposite end zone without a sign of life around. Tuika turned to his left and shined the light on a corner where the bleachers ended.

The light lit up three figures with weapons in hand. They looked at Tuika in surprise and took aim. "Freeze he called out."

Rob instantly turned and aimed. "Alright! Weapons down, hands on heads and lips kissing the floor."

"I think we're on the same side!" One shouted.

"Just do it." Another man said as he laid his weapon on the ground and proceeded to follow the instructions. The other two followed with him shortly after.

Rob briskly moved on them and checked them. "I'm part of the SEAL team that is here to help you guys out. What's the word of the day?"

"Zombies." The obvious commander said with a chuckle. Rob followed up on the laugh with a barrel to the back of his head. "May." He said after the short laugh. "Fifty four."

"Alright. Take up arms and follo-" Rob's words were cut off by the sounds of a chopper. Everyone looked at the skylight windows and saw a black chopper come over the building.

"Is that for us?" Tuika asked as he looked at the angel like chopper hovering above the building.

"I'm not sure..." Rob said as he tried to connect to Chad's com, but couldn't. "Shit...Chad's com isn't working."

_xxxx_

It was pretty quiet in the lobby of the complex as Tony kept a watch on the door. He found a chair to prop against it to hold it closed. Tyler was watching Mia closely as she looked at the pictures around in displays.

"So Mia..." Tyler said gaining her attention as she turned to him. "What's the deal with you and that Rob guy?"

"Nothing." She said timidly as she looked to the side.

"I think you have a crush on him."

Mia blushed some. Rob was pretty handsome and seemed like a fun person, up until he had to kill his own team mate. "What does it matter to you?"

"Oh nothing, but I wouldn't get too attatched. I mean that stuff that Chad gave him might not work. He could still be a dead man."

"And I think you need to shut up." Tony said as he looked at Tyler.

Tyler once more laid his cold eyes on Tony. "It could be true. Then he would be a problem in the future and then one of you will have to put him down. Like he did his friend."

"And I'll put you down next if you keep talking like that." Tony fired back at him with a hint of anger in his tone of voice.

Mia's mind was on Rob. Even though she met him a few hours ago, she considered him close to her. His camo jacket kept her warm even if it was covered in blood and dirt. If they made it out of this horrorible place then maybe something will become of them.

"Come on..." Tyler said. "Do you really think we will get out of here?"

Mia looked at him in surprise, but saw he was still bickering with Tony.

"SEALS don't think of failure." Tony said as he looked out the windows in the door.

"Don't you ever feel death near?" Tyler's MP5 slowly turned on it's side on Tyler's lap at Tony. Tyler rested his finger on the trigger. "As if it was right behind you, watching. As if it could take you at anytime."

"Yeah. I really feel it when I have my back turned to you and you having that gun in your hand." Tyler pulled his weapon to the side as Tony turned to him. "We all die. Some sooner and some later. I plan on keeping that to later." He walked over to Mia and she looked at him. "What do you plan on doing when you get out of here?"

"I don't know." She said as she looked down. She never thought about what she would do after she escaped from here. "Well, what do you think..." She blushed even more. "Rob is doing after he gets out of here?"

"Knew it." Tyler chimed in.

Tony chuckled some as he looked at her. "So you do like him?"

"Well...maybe. It could be a emotional response like I learned in psycology class. When people are in a hopeless situation, they tend to turn to others in the same situation and become closer to them." She tried to make it seem as if it were natural, but inside she knew that out of all the times in the world she found a guy that she likes for once.

"Well Rob is a wild one. He'll probably say he wants to do this all over again when we get out of here." Tony laughed some as Mia giggled. It lightened the moment for both of them. "I couldn't really see him with a girlfriend though. He is a little on the crazy side, but he's cool." Tony looked at Mia. "Hey, you never know. You two may hook up after this."

"I hope..." Mia looked down.

Tony smiled and then something caught his ear. Something that was all too familiar with his profession and sounded as if it was the harps of angels coming near. A chopper suddenly appeared over the skylight windows.

"Well fuck me." Tyler said as he looked at the chopper.

"Is that what you said to your cell mate back in death row?" Tony said as he looked at Tyler.

"No," Tyler looked at him. "I told him 'goodnight' before I slit his throat with a razor blade."

Tony didn't reply and looked back up at the chopper. Mia's eyes lit up at the sight of hope. They were saved at last.

_xxxx_

Chad finally found his gun in the darkness that he dropped when attacking the licker. "Alright, let's roll"

"_...Chad are you there?! Can you hear me?!" _

Chad was surprised to hear that voice coming through his com. "Jessica?!"

Kirsten was taken back at the name and was confused.

"_Thank god..." _Jessica groaned some. _"Look, Umbrella now sees you as a potential threat to their organization. They sent a TN-003 after you." _

"What the hell is that?"

"_A programmed Tyrant infused with Nemesis cells that is coming after you. The thing is huge and is relentless! Ahh..." _

"Jessica?! What's wrong?"

"_Umbrella mercenaries wounded me...I'm locked in the chemical room and they are cutting through the door as we speak." _

"Shit! Hold on! We are coming!"

"_Don't you fucking dare! You get out of here and forget about me. Stay away from the Tyrant! And-" _A crashing sound could be heard with gunfire.

"Jessica?!"

"_Ahh! Just live Chad! Just-" _The com ended adruptly.

"Jessica?! Jessica?!" Chad yelled into his mic, but there was no response. "Fuck..."

"_Winn?"_

"Rob?" He said in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"_Nothing yet. We found the D boys, but there is a chopper hovering above the building. I don't really like the looks of it." _

"A chopper? Alright, regroup at the entrance. Double time it soldier!"

"_Hoo Rah!" _

Chad found Kirsten's hand and took hold of it. "We gotta go now!" He pulled her back down the corridor and turned. Kirsten could hardly keep up with his pace as they finally made it back to the entrance to find Tyler, Tony and Mia looking at the chopper through the skylight windows.

Rob, Tuika and the three soldiers came out and looked up.

"Did you guys have a evac called?" One of the soldiers asked.

"No." Rob said.

The chopper dropped something that grew closer to the window. Chad's eyes widen as it crashed through the windows sending shimmering glass all over the place. It landed in a kneeling position and slowly stood, glass and debris falling from it's broad shoulders. A over sized hood hid it's face in a pitch black shadow. A sleek black trench coat covered its body fully all the way down to it's leather combat boots that were an inhuman size. Even as Tony was the biggest of the group, he looked like a child to the monster that stood before them. The monsters breath could be seen as vapor.

Everyones view of the chopper turned from a live saving angel to an angel of death that just delivered hell in a hand basket. The monster breathed out the name of it's main target in a cloud of vapor.

"_Winn..."_


	21. Begin Game: A New Threat

Chad stood in fear at the huge monster after it seethed his name. It had to stand at well over seven feet, maybe eight. Chad's mouth formed the words open fire, but his voice was frozen in his throat. The monster turned to him and Chad was expecting his new found abilities to kick in, but nothing. It was like looking at a large version of death without a scythe.

"That's a big motha fucka..." Tyler said in aw.

Tony lifted his M60 and took aim. He fired into the monster. The bullets pelted the large torso of the beast, but it didn't even stumble. Not even a flinch, just a slow turn to face Tony as the last of the bullets left the barrel.

_Click Click_

"Oh shit." Tony looked down at the M60 and back at the monster. "Help!"

_KLACK KLACK KLACK!!_

Tony glanced back at Tyler who was firing three round bursts at the monster. "Die you fucking piece of shit! HAHA!!"

Everyone soon followed suit and fired at the monster, but the bullets were doing no visible damage. Zombies would stumbled or at least jerk. This beast was just taking the bullets with ease. No blood or screams of pain, nothing.

"I don't think bullets work!" Rob called out. "Any ideas?!"

"_RAHH!!"_The monster yelled and rushed at Tony.

"SHIT!" Tony yelled as he was surprised at the acceleration of the monster. He barely jumped out of the way. He felt as if he dodged a semi-truck speeding at sixty miles per hour.

"Oh fu-" Tyler was suddenly snatched up by a large hand. The grip around his neck was tighter than a vice grip. Tyler could hardly breath as he struggled to pulled up his MP5.

"_Die..."_

The cold breath of the monster fell over Tyler's face, but Tyler was able to put the barrel of the MP5 to the elbow of the monster and let off nine rounds. The monster let him drop to the ground as it's arm snapped up. Tyler scrambled up to his feet and rolled under a telephone pole like hay maker that would have took his head off with ease. Tyler swayed back from a huge backhand from the monster, but tried to cover up when it's foot shot out at him. Tyler felt as if he were hit with a car as he flew back, the MP5 falling out of his hands.

Tony looked at Tyler as he slid unconscious next to him. "Damn!" Tony threw the M60 to the side and pulled out his DE .50, grabbing Tyler's collar and dragging him. Tony fired at the monster to try and hold it off.

"I'm out!" Kirsten yelled as she tossed her 9mm to the ground.

"Here!" Chad pulled out his 226 and handed it to her. He placed two clips into her pockets and resumed firing.

One of the Delta pointed up at the chopper. "Bring it down! It will buy us some time!" The Delta force aimed upward. The commander looked at Tony. "Get your ass over here! The rest of you! OPEN UP!!"

Tony drug Tyler over toward the Delta force as everyone regrouped around them. They opened fire on the chopper and suddenly smoke poured from it. The engine blew as it began to fall.

"Holy SHIT!!" The Delta Force commander shouted as the bird started to come down.

Tony tossed Tyler with all his might over to Rob and dove as the chopper crashed through the skylight windows. Chad's vision went into slow motion as Tony dove. It was almost a Hollywood like scene at the choppers blades barely missed Tony's legs. Glass sprinkled everywhere as the chopper violently crashed to the floor.

Tony rolled and looked back. "Fuck!"

"We gotta move before that bitch blows! NOW!" Another Delta soldier called out. "We gotta Humvee out back! Come on!" The Delta commander lead everyone toward the back and out the double doors into a parking lot. The dark green Humvee was right outside of the doors and everyone piled in.

_BOOM!_

Everyone felt the force of the explosion as they piled in. Tony and Rob took the bed with two of the D boys while Chad rode shotgun with the a Delta soldier driving. Tuika helped Tyler in the back with Mia and Kirsten. The Humvee took off quickly away from the complex. The feeling of movement at this pace was a relief to everyone.

"What's your name soldier?" Chad asked the driver.

"Sargent Steven Michale Bradshaw. Delta Force. And you?" He said with a glance over to Chad.

"Captain Chad Winn. Navy SEALS. We are here on a black op so don't ask what we are doing here, but I'm taking it was that I can ask you what you are doing here."

"We were called in to hold off violent rioters and were allowed to use deadly force. The college was the first place that my B squad was suppose to hold down. C and E squads were suppose to reinforce us, but we never heard of them after they came in hot."

"Who are the other two D boys with you?"

"First Lieutenant Warren Jones and Second Lieutenant Adam Anderson. Jones is our pilot and mechanic and Adam is a rifleman. Jones was suppose to head back to base, but the bird was low on fuel. The fact that the LZ was hot made it impossible for him to refuel so we brought him with us."

Chad turned around to see Tyler. He was still knocked out from the blow he took. "How is he Kir?"

Kristen checked him and looked back at Chad. "He's still alive. Looks like nothing is broken, he just got the wind knocked out of him and the force must have put him out."

Chad looked back at Sgt. Bradshaw. "Where is the LZ located?"

"The prison heli pad. The generators should have kicked on, but they are level generators. Once the power drops below a certain level, certain areas are locked. On the last level only two escape routes are open, after that you are locked in." He pulled out a flask, took a swig of whiskey and pulled out a Newport cigarette. He lit it up and took a mind easing hit as he concentrated on the road. "We have stepped into hell itself. I don't understand how we didn't get better intel on this situation."

Chad sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "I don't know either." Chad looked over at Bradshaw handed the flask to him. Chad took it and swigged on the whiskey. It burned his throat as it went down, but it somewhat eased him.

The city seemed much worse as they drove along. Blood was everywhere on the streets and sidewalks. Bodies of the dead or turning lay all around with debris and smoldering black buildings. The once quiet place that he entered when he landed in this city had turned into a place of hell. It was getting dark now as the sky behind the thick gray clouds lost light from the sun. Another night in this city...it sent chills up Chad's spine. At least during the day you can see the threats better, but at night the visibility is low.

Chad looked at Sgt. Bradshaw. His face held a chizled expression of determination. The respect came once more for the man. As Chad respects all leaders. Even if Adolf Hitler stood in front of him, he would respect him for his ways of leading Germany. Chad took another swig and passed it back to Bradshaw.

"SOCOM can't get you guys out of here?"

"No, they won't clear another bird to come out here. It's a bunch of bullshit. The S.A.S. Team that was supposed to help us out turned and we've been stuck ever since."

_xxxx_

In the bed of the Humvee the Rob and Tony already were chatting with the Delta soldiers. Rob lit up a cigarette and looked at Tony. "You alright man?"

Tony looked at Rob. "Yeah, just a little shook up from that thing back there." Tony nearly died by getting trucked by that monster back there. He could only imagine that it was still back there, but they were far from the complex now.

"Looks like we are headed back to the LZ." Adam said as he lit up a cigarette that was given to him by Rob. "Hope it's not still hot. I'm tired, I'm hungry and I'm low on ammo." He said as he checked his M-16.

Warren checked his 9mm sidearm. "If it is still hot, you guys are going to have to hold them off until I get the bird refueled." Warren sighed and looked at the streets. "Never thought I would see anything like this when I flew out here."

"None of us did homes." Rob said with a drag of his cigarette. "No one knew of the horrors of this city, but everyone will soon know when we get the hell out of here."

"If we get out of here." Warren added. "It doesn't look good. Last time we left the LZ, it was overrun with dead guards and prisoners. I don't know how we survived, but I think we are the only Delta left in this city."

"Any radio transmission from any of the others?" Tony asked as he checked the clip for his DE .50.

"None after 0600 hours this morning." Adam said as he looked around. "No training could have prepared anyone for something like this." Adam looked at Rob. "What do you think the population is here?"

"From as many that I shot so far and have seen...maybe a hundred thousand? Give or take a few hundred, but that's more ammo than I have right now or will ever have so I'm not trying to face them all." Rob thought back to the crowd that they pushed through before and shuttered. "Not again at least."

Tony check his shotgun to make sure there wouldn't be any technical problems later. "That prison is probably hot as hell right now." He started to reload shells into the shotgun. "Considering that place is meant to keep inmates in."

"I wouldn't doubt that most of them got out considering we left the front gates wide open." Adam said as he checked his side arm.

"You mean to tell us you didn't close those gates?" Rob said as he looked at Adam, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. "Leaving all those zombies to run free and kill? Do you know how hard that makes our jobs?"

"They only operate by control from the gate control tower. That's inside of the walls and I don't know about you, but I'd rather not stay and close the gates and fight off a mass of walking rot that is ready to eat me." Warren said as he holstered his 9mm. "So if it caused you any inconvenience, then I'm sorry, but if you look at it this way, we don't have to fight through a hundred of them to get to the bird."

"Point." Rob seethed out with a cloud smoke that quickly caught wind. "And why didn't you guys leave sooner? You should have after you saw that the mission was screwed."

"Sargent Bradshaw told us that we hold our position in case something comes up. He wanted to make sure that there was no other Delta out there to save." Adam said with another hit of his cigarette.

"It's nice to be a hero, but you need to understand that in a situation like this only save you and the men that are under your command. If others a possible in a sense that could don't have to be Rambo and kill five hundred zombies, that's fine, but you can't save them all." Tony said as he shouldered the shotgun.

"I give him credit though for the admiring sense of duty as a commander." Rob added. "And I have to give you guys credit for surviving this long."

"If you only knew what we've been through." Warren sighed out.

"We probably do know." Rob replied with another hit of his cigarette.

_xxxx_

"So what are you going to do after this?" Tuika asked Chad.

"I don't know. Probably retire and take a lifetime vacation in Honolulu with Kir." Chad replied. "What about Tyler there? What happens to him?"

"Probably hang around for awhile then carry out his sentence." Tuika said as he looked over to Mia. "And you?"

Mia glanced out the back window at Rob. "Well," She looked down. "I don't know, I guess I'll have to find out."

"I'm going back home and getting laid. Drinking enough booze until I die." Sgt. Bradshaw said as he turned down another road.

"So where is this prison?" Chad asked.

"It's near the High school. Eighteen blocks from there actually and please don't ask why the High school is that close, because that is just how it worked out." Tuika said as he looked out the window he looked back at Tyler. "You hear that? Your going back home...prison." He said with a slight chuckle.

Kirsten's eyes looked at the high school as they rode past it. It was a sad image as the once highly regarded school in the area has fallen to the nightmare that hit the city without warning. The front stairs were soaked with dry blood and bodies were strewn on the lawn. Soon the picture passed and then into the dark suburban area that was once a Beaver Cleaver ville, but is now a place of families eating one another.

"Stop the truck!" Tuika yelled as his eyes were peeled on a house with light in it. Bradshaw stopped quickly and Tuika rushed out of the Humvee toward the house.

"What the?! Tuika!!" Chad called out.

"What the hell?!" Rob said as he watched Tuika run up to the house. "Where the fuck is he going?! We don't have time for this shit!"

Tony jumped off the back with his pump ready, he turned to the open back door. "Chad! I'm going to back him up! You hold down this position!"

Chad was taken back from the order, but knew it was for the better. "Roger! Keep your ass covered Miller!"

Tony turned and bolted up to the front door where Tuika had already entered, but he was no where to be found. Tony rushed into the house with his shotgun scanning the area. "Tuika!" He called out, but got no answer. Tony saw lanterns that were lit and the gas was only half way down. Someone had to be here recently or was still here.

Tony moved across the living room and aimed down a dark hallway where there was a dim light coming from the basement. "Tuika! Where the fuck are you!" Tony yelled with anger in his voice. It was reckless of him to run into a place like this alone. Tony side stepped into a dining room area with a clear view into the kitchen, but nothing.

He stepped out of the dining room and entered the dark hall. More rooms were located further down the hall, but it was too dangerous without light. Tony looked down the stairs of the open door that revealed light. "Tuika?" Tony began descending the stairs. He snapped around a corner to aim at a sad sight.

"Tuika..." Tony said as he looked at him. Tuika held a teenager in his arms with tears streaming down his face. The boy had a nasty wound around his neck and other small wounds on him. The boys body was a complete mess with dirt and blood everywhere on him. His face had hair plastered on it, dried in the blood.

"Chai..." Tuika seethed out as he held him in his arms. "Why? Why couldn't we get here sooner?" Tears pelted on Chai's face. Tuika looked at Tony. "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright." Tony said. He felt extreme sorrow for Tuika at the moment. "Who is that?"

Tuika looked back down at Chai. "He's my cousin that was like a brother to me." Tuika sniffed. "I can't believe that he's gone...So many memories, so many fun times...all gone...all gone..."

Tony looked down.

"_Miller! Get your ass out here now! If you can't find Tuika then fuck em! We are attracting a lot of unwanted attention out here! DOUBLE FUCKING TIME IT!!" _Rob's voice boomed through the com.

Tony's head shot up. "Sorry to kill the moment, but we have to move if we want to get out of here!" Tony rushed back up stairs to make sure it was clear.

Tuika laid Chai back down on the ground once more. "Rest in peace cousin...I love you man." Tuika looked up at a lantern and grabbed it. He ran to the stairs and took one last look at Chai. "See you on the other side." He said as he thew the lantern into the wall, spewing fire all over the room.

"Let's move Tuika!" Tony urged as he blasted a zombie back out of the front door. Tuika ran up behind Tony as move moved forward quickly in his firing position.

_BOOM!_

Another zombie was thrown from the front step into the lawn. Tony and Tuika finally stepped out to see the residents of the suburbs staggering toward the Humvee. Rob, Adam and Warren were holding off the flank while Mia, Kirsten, Bradshaw and Chad fired from the windows.

The yard was filled with tons of undead that were relentless at their march toward the Humvee. Tony started pumping left and right as he made a run for the Humvee with Tuika following. Tony jumped into the back as Tuika jumped into the Humvee.

"Drive! Drive!" Tuika called out.

Bradshaw floored it. The powerful Humvee ran over four undead before breaking out onto a clear road. "What the fuck were you doing you fucking idiot!" Bradshaw's military voice was harsh. "You could have gotten yourself killed and us as well!"

"I had to see if my cousin was still alive!" Tuika said as his eyes watered up again. "I'm sorry..." He looked down and thought about his cousin.

_xxxx_

"Boy that was fun...in a not so fun sick and twisted kinda way." Rob said as he discarded his finished cigarette and lit up another. "What the fuck was that all about anyway?" He asked as he looked at Tony.

"Tuika had a cousin that he thought might have still been alive, but wasn't when we got there." Tony at Rob. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting."

"Yeah, it was getting a little tight for a second there. They just started pouring out of backyards and houses. It was crazy." Adam said as he checked his M-16 once more.

"I don't ever want to do that again." Warren added he reloaded his 9mm and holstered it.

_xxxx_

After fifteen minutes of driving down zombie ridden streets, they finally came to the gates of the Raccoon Prison. Bradshaw pulled into the gates slowly and came to a stop. Everyone got out to look at the unholy structure that stood before them.

It was a large tan building with what seemed to be two other wings and maybe a third in the back, but they couldn't see it from where they were standing. The walls were blood drenched as the rest of the city.

"Well, heaven is on that roof." Bradshaw said as he looked up as he discarded his cigarette. "Alright well let's move! Someone help that guy out of the Humvee!"

Tuika doubled back to the Humvee and looked in the back only to find that Tyler wasn't there. "What the fuck?" Tuika looked around in the Humvee, but there was still no sign of him. He got out and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Tony said as he looked at Tuika.

Tuika looked at him with a serious expression on his face. "Tyler is gone..."

Everyone looked at him in shock and then looked around.

"Where the hell could he have gone?!" Rob said as he looked around.

"The hell with him." Tony said in an uncaring voice. "He was on death row anyways." Tony looked at Bradshaw. "We should move to extract."

"Right. Let's move!" Bradshaw said as he led the group into the prison yard.

The yard was a yard of death as they made their way up to the prison. Bodies lay in pools of blood, guards and prisoners alike. A few zombies still lingered, but nothing too dangerous. They entered the dark prison. The they made it through some of the dim lit security checks without a problem. Finally they entered the Main Block, where serious criminals were kept. Only three lights above a lone cat walk where on. The cells remained pitch black as everyone moved into the large room.

Suddenly the doors of the cell block slammed close. Everyone looked back at the bars in terror.

"What the hell!?" Adam called out as he aimed around.

"_Welcome! To my lovely home! Hehehahahaha!" _

The voice was all too familiar to everyone by now, but more sick and manacle.

"Tyler!?!" Tony shouted as his voice echoed in the room.

"_Why am I doing this you may ask?" _Tyler's voice coming from an unknown part of the room. _"Because I'm going to die either way! If I stay here or if I leave with you...so if I die...you all might as well die with me! HAHA!!" _

Tony growled. "Errr...TYLER I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THIS!!" He yelled.

"_Well come and get me! And just to let you know! This is my turf..."_

Bradshaw looked over at Adam. "Do you still remember the layout of this place?" Adam nodded. "Head to the control room and unlock the doors in this block. Double time it because we don't know how much power if left in the back up generators."

"Yes sir!" Adam said as he rushed off into the darkness.

Bradshaw looked at Chad. "It would be best if we split up and look for this psycho and deal with him."

"Agreed."

"_WELCOME TO MY HOUSE OF PAIN!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" _

Everyone looked around as the sick voice echoed through out the block. Tyler was a deadly threat that was as killer as the Tyrant they had just escaped from. Everyone had to be on their toes or they would end up one of the many victims of the cold hearted killer...

Tyler Lickavich


	22. End Game: Face Off

Adam aimed all around him as he stepped through the darkness toward the control room entrance. The smell of putrid death was all around.

"Tuika you go with Bradshaw's team. Tony, Rob, Mia and Kir, with me." Chad ordered and everyone shuffled into their groups. "Stay on guard, he could be anywhere and so could be anything else do don't like."

"If he doesn't come up, then we leave ASAP." Bradshaw ordered as he started to move out with his group into the darkness. "Chad, take the second floor. We'll clear down here and move up to the third while you move up to the fourth."

"Right. Let's go." Chad ordered as he looked around a corner that held a set of bloody stairs that left up to the second row of cells. A single light at the top of the stairs flickered. "Keep it tight and close."

Mia stuck near Rob as close a possible with the 9mm in her hands. She had become used to the gun already, but still couldn't take a good shot at anything. She knew that hope was close.

Chad shouldered the AK and switched to the shotgun. He climbed the stairs quickly and aimed around as he got to the top. Tony stuck near him with his shotgun ready. Another small set and a corner showed that it was a continuous flight that led up to the fourth floor. The cells were pitch black and open. One dim light was on one of every row. The room held four sets of cells on every side with one dim light. Finding Tyler would be hard, but him finding them wouldn't be.

Suddenly Chad's vision slowed down and his heart rate went up from it. It was the sense of danger once more. Chad's eyes scanned the area, but nothing. Chad snapped to the darkness as a figure lunged out from the cell he was in front of, but Chad dropped the shotgun and hip tossed the man over the railing. He hit the hard floor with a wet splat as blood poured from the back of his now exposed head.

"Check him!" Chad ordered. Bradshaw rushed over and looked at him, then at Chad and shook his head.

"Not our man. He's still around."

"Well who was that?" Chad asked.

"A zombie."

_Ugggnnnn..._

Moans were heard all around them. Chad took aim and saw blood orange jump suits pile out of the cells ahead of him.

"I like the idea that you let them all out to roam the city! I guess they don't think like inmates when they turn into zombies! THEY WOULD RATHER SIT BACK AND CHEW ON ONES THAT AREN'T ZOMBIES YET!!" Rob yelled.

More poured out on the ground floor, all stumbling toward Bradshaw, Warren and Tuika. They backed into each other and took aim. Bradshaw's M-16 fired into the mass of undead inmates. Warren and Tuika were trying to hold off some headed at them, but the 9mm rounds were doing nothing to them. Few dropped from head shots, but for everyone that went down, three more would take it's place.

The doors opened up to the heli pad area across the catwalk.

"Good job Adam, now get your ass out of there! We are being over run!" Bradshaw looked and thought he saw the face of Tyler in the crowd of undead, but blinked and it was just another zombie. "Fuck! Adam! Respond damn you!!" Bradshaw looked at Warren. "Jones! Get your ass up to that chopper and refuel it! Tuika, you drop back and give me cover!"

Warren hesitated, but nodded. "Yes sir!" Warren ran off toward the stairs as Tuika dropped back some to give himself some space.

On the second floor area it was tight and harsh as the concentrated mass of zombies on the balcony slowly made their way towards Chad's group.

Tony fired again and again, slowing the zombies down. Chad's slugs were throwing zombies back, but the wall just pushed the stunned undead forward and fall over them. It was a flowing like blob of carnivorous flesh slowly coming at them. The girls stayed back, but watched in horror as the weapons did little to stop the on coming zombies.

Slowly Chad, Tony and Rob started to move back. Their only option was the stairs leading up.

Tuika knew that military men were crazy, but what he was about to witness was an act of insanity. Bradshaw reloaded his M-16 once more and aimed high for the heads. He unloaded in one spot to drop countless zombies and saw his opening. The control room entrance was in his sights as he rushed into the maw.

Bradshaw could smell the sweat and decay among the ranks of the dead. They moaned for him to stop and tried to restrain him, but he was too quick and powerful as he broke through the ranks. He made it to the door and opened it to another small corridor. He closed the door and ran down the dark hall into a room that was only lit by a small light and control panel lights. Snow flashed on the screens of the survailance feed. Adam sat in a chair with his back turned to Bradshaw.

"Adam I told your ass to move god damnit!" Bradshaw yelled as he grabbed Adam by the shoulder and spun him around. "Adam...shit..." Bradshaw looked at the agonizing expression on Adam's face as meat from his throat hung downward on his uniform. His throat was cut from ear to ear and blood was pouring all over the front side of Adams uniform. The wound was gapping as Adam's head rolled back. It was almost as Bradshaw was looking at a human pez dispencer. Tyler had been here waiting for him all along, but wasn't in the room. He had to make it past them amongst the sea of orange dead inmates.

"Fuck." Bradshaw policed his body for ammo and found two M-16 clips and three 9mm clips. Bradshaw took Adam's M-16 that was fully loaded and made his way back to the door. "Wippy kai yay motha fucka!" Bradshaw kicked the door open and took aim at the crowd with both M-16s long armed.

The pounding of the rapid fire from the assault rifles startled Tuika as he watched Bradshaw fight his way back toward him. "Oh my god..."

Bradshaw's M-16s went dry and he tossed one to the side while releasing the clip for the one in hand. Bradshaw's hand quickly grabbed another clip and slammed it into the M-16. He tried to manuver around the crowd, but he attracted too much attention was the zombies were shifting to his position.

"SHIT! AHH!" Bradshaw yelled in pain as one of the undead tore into his left arm. He shoved the zombie back and pulled out a grenade, pulling the pin with his teeth. The zombie lunged forward once more, but Bradshaw stuck the grenade into it's mouth and fired into it's body, pushing it back into the crowd of zombies. "Fuck!" He saw that the grenade would take him out too as the zombie stumbled back. Bradshaw looked to this right and saw another zombie trying to attack him. Bradshaw pulled the zombie in front of him as the grenade went off, hurling blood and body parts everywhere. He threw the zombie to the floor and ran toward Tuika.

"TO THE ROOF! NOW!!" Chad called out from above. He stopped to hold his ground and give Tuika and Bradshaw a chance to get up the stairs. Once they made it, Chad pulled back up the stairs following everyone.

_xxxx_

Warren pulled the pump from the tank and closed it up. He hopped into the cockpit of the chopper and started it up. The feeling of freedom was there as the blades whirled around. "Yes! Home sweet home here I come!!" Warren looked over as everyone piled out of the door.

Tony led the group toward the chopper. Finally, it was all over. They were free.

Warren looked forward and his smile faded as he looked at a figure with orange pants and a blood white beater on. He was holding a pipe like figure over his shoulder and had a look of death in his eye.

It was Tyler. He pulled up the RPG into an aiming position. "Bye bye birdie..."

"OH SHI-" Warren screamed as the RPG fired.

Everything was in slow motion once more as Chad watched everyones hope of escape once more crushed. The RPG smashed through the window and exploded. The force knocked everyone back as burning metal was thrown everywhere.

Mia looked up at the wreckage with tears in her eyes. Once more her hopes were killed and this brought her one step closer to following those hopes. Was there anyway to leave this place?

"No...no no no no NO!" Rob jumped to his feet and looked at the burning chopper. "NOOO!! YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!"

"No time for this shit! We need to get the hell out of here before the gas lines that give the pumps fuel blow! LET'S MOVE!!" Bradshaw said as he scrambled to his feet. Everyone followed quickly.

The block was filled with moans of the undead as everyone rushed across the catwalk and toward the security area. Tony was almost at the door when bars slammed in front of the doorway.

"What the fuck?!" Tony grabbed the hard cold bars. "Oh shit...No..."

Chad looked back and looked at the bars. "Oh no! Fuck!!"

"The generators are dead! We can't open those bars!"

"Fuck that! I'm going to blow them!" Rob shouted, but an explosion rocked the building. "Shit!"

"There's no time! Go on without me!" Tony shouted.

"Are you fucking crazy?! No! We are not leaving you!" Chad said with tears flooding his eyes. "Not you Tony! Not you!"

"This is for the fucking team Chad! Now go god damn it! This place is going to blow! Get the fuck out and finish this mission!"

"Tony-!"

"FINISH THIS FUCKING MISSION SOLDIER! THAT IS AN ORDER!" Tony said as he looked at the tears stream from Chad's eyes.

Chad knew that lower ranking soldiers couldn't give orders, but for once he'll take one. He would leave one of his best friends behind to die, to complete a mission. "I love you man..."

Tony smiled. "Love you like a brother Chad." Tony saluted him.

Chad, Rob and Kirsten returned the salute. Chad turned and took off following Bradshaw, leading everyone.

Tony watched them move off into the darkness. Another explosion rocked the building and fire was seen on the ceiling as Tony looked up.

"Death is all around us Tony..."

Tony looked down once more at the other end of the catwalk to see Tyler. Tony's blood boiled with rage as he gripped his shotgun tightly.

"Hey...I'm unarmed." Tyler said with a spin to show no weapons.

Tony took aim and tensed his finger on the trigger at a smiling Tyler. The hate for this man was extreme. Tony never hated someone so much as he did Tyler right now. Suddenly Tony dropped his aim. "Good..." He pulled out his DE .50 and tossed it with the shotgun off the catwalk. "I wanted to kill you with my bare hands." Tony said as he marched toward Tyler.

_xxxx_

Bradshaw slammed his shoulder into a door that led to a flight of stairs. "This is the leads to the guards quarters! From there to the yard and back to the Humvee!" He shouted as the building shook once more.

Chad's vision was one big blur of emotion and adrenaline. They made it into the small guards quarters and then rushed out of the door into the night. Fire danced on top of the building where the chopper lay burning. They finally made it to the Humvee as another explosion rocked the area. Flames blew out of a wall, hurling bodies out of.

Chad looked at the sight of the building. He thought of Tony's slow death, burning and screaming in the flames of the prison. It wasn't fair and this time it wasn't Umbrella's fault. The guilt set in once more as his mind started to race.

_What could you have done better?_

_What could you have done faster?_

The questions pounded on his head as he watched the prison burn and throw smoke into the night sky that cleared up significantly.

"Chad get your ass in!" Tuika yelled, snapping Chad out of his state of mind. Chad jumped into the front seat and slammed the door.

"Where to now?" Bradshaw said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Arklay mountain trail." Chad said as he looked at the building.

"That road has been closed for two years now Chad..." Kirsten said as she looked at him in worry.

"It's our only way to the old resort. Once there we call for Evac."

_xxxx_

"It's all over now Tony! My life and yours. I must say that it has been fuckin' fun, but now I must take just one more life." Tyler pointed at Tony. "Yours."

"You'll pay for what you have done." Tony cracked his knuckles. "You'll be wishing they had juiced your ass sooner."

"Well come on, so me what you are made of." Tyler said with a sick smile on his face as fire rained down from the ceiling. "WELCOME TO MY HELL!!"


	23. Game Over: The Home Streatch

Flames fell like a rainy day in hell that would only get worse as Tony took of his camo jacket and vest. His physique was much bigger than Tyler's as he threw his vest over the railing. The heat in the room was heating up quickly.

Tyler eyed the bloody patch on Tony's beater near his stomach as if it were a bullseye. "Let's do this shit..." Tyler said with a sick grin as he jumped up and down to warm up, then put his fists up and pulled his chin in ward. His body bobbed and weaved as he closed the gap.

Tony got in his stance with his right fist tucked in close to his face and his left hand loose ready to grab for any attacks that offer. He moved in close as he stared him down.

The stage was set for the final battle between the two. The building was catching on fire quickly as hundreds of zombies lurked below the thin catwalk.

"Hrm!" Tony swung his left that Tyler with ease. Tony followed up with a few jabs that Tyler weaved past. Tony threw his powerful right, but Tyler ducked under and around. Tony winced at the few stinging jabs that were sent to his kidney and he turned to face Tyler once more.

"All big and powerful, but no speed!" Tyler said with a grin, but he backed up when Tony moved forward quickly. Tyler could do better with more room, but that wasn't an option. Tyler sprung forward, unleashing quick hooks at Tony's head.

Tony pulled up his guard against the quick and powerful hooks. A couple of stinging ones got through that flashed a white flash in his coordinating eye that took the blow, but soon Tony swung back with his left. It missed, but his right connected perfectly.

Tyler's head snapped back from the force of the blow and blood trickled from his nose some as his vision was slightly blurred, but then rocked once more by a left. Tyler's footing started to stumble back. Tyler's instincts kicked in as he swayed back to dodged the follow up right. He rolled back around and into the inside of Tony looking at the blood spot with a sick grin.

"Ahh!" Tony's stomach lit up in pain as powerful hooks nailed his stomach wounds. He bent over in pain and his head was rocked by a hay maker, dropping him to one knee. He tried to look at Tyler to see another attack coming, but caught a straight to the side of the head and then another, forcing him down to his hands and knees. Suddenly the air in his lungs was pushed out by force as a kick ripped into his wounded.

Tyler had the upper hand in the battle now and was planning on keeping it that way as he sent another vicious kick to Tony's stomach. Tyler watched at Tony rolled to one knee, but Tyler wanted to keep him on the ground for now as Tyler cocked back.

Tony quickly shuffled forward and hooked Tyler's leg and fireman carried him over his shoulders to the ground and followed up by putting him into a sleeper hold.

Tyler felt himself fading quickly under the grip of Tony. He had to do something quickly before he passed out or had his neck broken. He reached for his foot.

"Ahh!" Tony yelled as he felt a sharp object cut open the forearm that he had over Tyler's neck. Tony let go, but couldn't get to his feet fast enough.

Tyler jumped at him once more with the small shank in hand and stabbed Tony in his side left, below his ribs four times. Tony screamed once more as the blade slid down his cheek. Another cut was across his chest, but he blocked a stab at his neck that only left the knife to cut open the side of his neck. Blood was pooling on the catwalk from the streams of blood coming from Tony's open wounds. Tony was scrambling to dodge and get to his feet as another cut was open on his shoulder from Tyler, who was swing the blade violently. Tony turned to push himself to his feet and felt another slice on his back and fell while turning back around, landing on his back. Tyler tried to jump on Tony with the blade in hand, but Tony pulled up his feet and planted them into Tyler's stomach and carried him over his head.

Tyler landed on his back, but quickly recovered to his feet. He rushed to stab Tony once more, but as he swung his hand was and his wrist turned inward. He stumbled back to the railing and Tony tried to force him over. Tyler dug his fingers deep into Tony's side wound.

"AH! FUCK!" Tony screamed in pain as he jumped back and saw Tyler rush at him with the blade once more. Tony side stepped the blade and made it behind him. He hooked an arm around Tyler's neck and the other under the front of his arm and around connecting the hold. He pulled down forcefully which pulled Tyler's arm upward.

_POP!_

"RAHH!! YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!" Tyler screamed.

Tony felt Tyler's shoulder dislocate as he slammed his face against the rail of the catwalk, breaking his nose. He grabbed Tyler around throat and looked him in the eye.

Tyler grinned as he looked at Tony. "Looks like...you have a nasty habit of surviving..." Blood was trickling from his nose.

"You know what they say about the fittest and looks like you aren't fit enough."

"No hug goodbye ol' buddy...?"

"Not from me..." Tony grinned. "But I know a lot of your ol' buddies that would love to say goodbye to you."

Tyler's grin faded. "No..."

Tony picked him by this throat and threw him back over the railing and watched him fall. Tyler hit the crowd of zombies violently.

"NO! NO NO NO! NAWWWWAHHHHH!!! GOD!! AHHHHH!!!" His screams soon faded as the undead pulled him to the ground and began to feast on his body.

Tony grinned at the victory, but knew that his life would soon end. Tony looked around at his final resting place that was burning in a fiery rage. "Well Tony...This is it man." He said to himself. "I have to die in a place where men get off on each other behind steel bars." He looked up. "Couldn't I at least die in a strip club or something?"

Another explosion shook the building and another blew off the gates that once blocked him off from his group. He could now escape before the building collapsed. Tony looked at it with new found hope and ran was fast as he could toward it.

The room felt like an oven as more fire poured from the ceiling. Tony dove through the fire and into the room. He looked at a door that showed stairs and he rushed to it. He went down a flight of stairs, but was stopped by a pile of burning debris.

"Shit!" Tony looked out a hole at the ground below. The fall would kill him, but another sight caught his eye as he saw a wire leading toward what seemed to be a dock. Tony quickly pulled his belt off and hooked it around the wire and braced himself.

"Oh god help me..." He said as he jumped. He slid at a quick pace toward the dock as the building exploded. The force of the explosion pushed him forward and he let go of the belt. Fear washed over him with weightlessness and the feeling of it coming to a hard stop made him pass out.

_xxxx_

The trip toward the bridge that led to the Arklay Mountain resort path was a silent one. Chad looked at the city with hate in his eyes. One of his best friends had been taken by it and it's horrible nightmare. Chad could picture Tony's face clearly with his signature sly smile. He could hear the jokes that he would tell when around some girls. All of that was gone now.

"_HQ to Winn, do copy?" _Julie's voice came over the com.

"Winn to HQ, I copy."

"_Sit rep." _

"Our escape chopper was blown to shit by a psycho inmate we had with us. Two Delta force soldiers are dead. Miller was K.I.A...We are en route to the Arklay Mountain resort that is located outside of city limits. Request extraction in the heli pad at the top of the resort."

"_Damn...alright Winn. I'll process the evac. Hang in there, you're almost home." _

"Winn out." He said in a mono tone of voice. He had been almost home on two occasions now and if this last one was false, he wouldn't know what to do.

_xxxx_

Rob sat on the back of the Humvee looking at the streets that they passed through. The pain of loss was there once again. Another friend was lost to this hellish place. The smoke from his cigarette caught the wind and disappeared.

Was life all that it was cracked up to be? He just wanted it to be over with already, but knew that he had a job to do and a mission to finish. He wanted to see Umbrella burn in hell for everything that had happened to him and everyone in the city. Rob felt as if he could cry because of the rage pent up inside of them for Umbrella.

"Can't be a bitch about it now." Rob said as he felt the truck come to a stop. Rob looked and saw the bridge. The only problem is that it was up and not connected with the other side.

Kirsten got out first and looked. "Shit! The bridge is up..." She said as she pulled her 226 hand gun out. Tuika got out and looked as well.

"There is a generator in the lift control room." He said as he pointed to a small building.

Everyone else got out and looked around. "I'll get the generator up." Chad said as he pulled his shotgun out. Matose, prep the bridge to blow. We don't want anything following us."

Rob jumped out the back of the Humvee. "Hoo rah!" He said as he made his way around the side and to the support beams. Rob saw the river and didn't want to get too close from what he saw earlier.

Chad made his way to the door and opened it. He was greeted by a maintenance dressed zombie that was soon decapitated by Chad's shotgun. The walls were painted with it's blood as Chad looked for the generator and found it. "Seems like this place has generators everywhere..." He turned it on and the room lit up. Chad looked at the control panel and saw a few switches and finally pulled a lever that let the bridge down.

Bradshaw had his M-16 ready as he watched Rob rushed across the bridge. He looked back at Tuika. "Tuika, cover this area. I'm going to cover Rob."

Tuika nodded as he watched Bradshaw run to cover Rob. He looked around and didn't see any zombies, thankfully. Chad stepped out and looked at the bridge. "Alright, the road to freedom is open now."

"Sounds like heaven." Kirsten said with a smile. Her smiled faded as she felt the ground shake behind her as if something heavy landed. She turned to see a new monster that they had never seen before. Her heart dropped as she saw the huge monster. She eyed the claws that it held in one hand. "Oh my god..."

Mia looked in fear and amazement at the monster. It's body was an icy pale color with what seemed to be it's heart coming from it's chest. "What...is it?" She said in fear as she backed up from the monster.

Chad looked at it in shock, but pulled his shotgun up. "Shit!" He yelled as he fired, but in the blink of an eye it side stepped the slug. Chad had never seen such agility in his life. He pumped the shotgun and fired again, but this time caught the monster in the stomach. Chad was shocked once more when it didn't even budge. "Oh no..." Suddenly his vision slowed down as the monster rushed at him. Chad felt pushed out of the way and he fell to the ground. He looked back quickly and saw that Tuika was knocked back a couple feet.

Kirsten was frozen with fear was the monsters white soulless eyes looked at her. It towered her as it came closer and closer. It was well in striking range as it's massive body's shadow engulfed Kirsten. Her body felt cold as she knew that she was going to die.

_THUMP!_

Suddenly another shadow engulfed the monster. Kirsten looked at the new monster and saw the grim reaper like hood and knew what it was.

It was the Tyrant that was sent to kill the SEALS. The smaller monster turned and tried to swing with the turn, but it's claws were caught with ease by the massive hand of the Tyrant. The smaller monster was hurled behind the Tyrant as if it were a unwanted doll from a child. Kirsten was still frozen as the Tyrant stepped toward her with it's thick black boots shaking the ground with each step.

"Kirsten!" Chad called out, but he could tell that she was too afraid to react.

The Tyrant towered over Kirsten as the smaller monster did before, but this time the monster was bigger. Kirsten felt light headed and dizzy. She was about to faint. Suddenly claws stopped inches before her face from the Tyrant's stomach.

Chad looked on in surprise as the smaller monster impaled the Tyrant and pulled it's razor sharp claws from the back of the Tyrant. Chad thought the Tyrant would fall, but no. The smaller monster was sent flying from a lightning fast backhand from the Tyrant. The smaller monster hit off a beam of the bridge and fell to the ground. The Tyrant walked up to it to finish the job.

The smaller monster jumped up and pushed off the beam, sending itself hurling at the Tyrant, but it's graceful attack was halted by the enormous hand that caught it's arm before the claws decapitated it. Once more the smaller monster was hurled ten feet and slid on the pavement until rolling to it's feet.

Chad had never seen such a battle in his life and was too much shock to move from the ground. Once more the smaller monster rushed at the Tyrant and swung, but this time it's head was grabbed completely by the hand of the Tyrant. The Tyrant slammed the smaller monsters head into a bridge beam and then swung it overhead and smashed it's head into the ground, cracking the pavement on impact. The Tyrant picked the smaller monster up by it's head and pulled at it violently. The cracking of bones could be heard and then finally the sick tear of flesh and muscle. Chad's eyes widened as the Tyrant held up the head of the smaller monster with it's spine still connected.

Rob and Bradshaw ran back up and stopped when they saw the monster. "What the fuck is that?!" Rob said as he pulled up his 552 and took aim. "Oh shit, it's that thing from the sports complex!"

"Fuck it! We need to move! NOW!" Bradshaw said as he ran toward the Humvee. Rob followed him closely.

"Come on Tuika...get up!" Mia said as he tried picking him up. She didn't want to get caught by the Tyrant as it inspected the monsters head it ripped off as it was trying to learn what happened. It showed intelligence and that was a very bad thing for the group if it can think.

"Ahh.." Tuika was trying to regain his thoughts and shake off the blow he took. His vision was blurry and his body ached. The blow from the monster was like being hit by a truck.

Chad shuffled to his feet and grabbed Kirsten. "Come on!" He pulled her back to the Humvee as Rob and Bradshaw made it back.

Mia got Tuika to his feet finally and tried to rush him to the Humvee. Suddenly Tuika felt his hair pulled and he was pulled out of Mia's grip. "Ahhh!" He yelled in pain.

Mia turned and saw the Tyrant grabbing Tuika by his hair. "No!" She made a step toward Tuika in an attempt to try and save him. She didn't know what to do, but she was going to try and do something to help him.

"GO! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE! AHH!!" He yelled as he struggled to free himself. The grip was too much for him and he couldn't get free.

Mia looked at him with tears in her eyes and turned. She forced herself to run back to the Humvee. Chad looked back and saw the sight. "Damnit! TUIKA!"

"JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE CHAD!! GO!!" Tuika screamed. The Tyrant looked at him and seethed as it moved it's hand to the side of Tuika's head and pulled his other arm back.

Everyone watched in horror as the Tyrants hand smashed into Tuika's head, crushing it with ease. Brain matter and blood slipped through the fingers of the Tyrant as Tuika's body stumbled and fell to the ground, twitching.

Rob looked at Mia who was frozen in horror at watching the scene of carnage. He pulled her side with everyone. "Punch it! We need to get the fuck out of here!" Rob said as he pulled out the detonator. Bradshaw stomped on the gas and flew past the Tyrant and onto the dirt road as Rob hit the detonator.

_BOOM!_

They could feel the force of the explosion behind them as the bridge fell into the river, cutting them off from the city. They were soon surrounded by thick vegetation and trees. It was dark and silent as they drove through the forest on the dirt path.

"That fucking thing..." Rob said as he lit up a cigarette. "It's dead now..."

"And so is Tuika..." Mia said in a small voice. "Why..."

"He died protecting us. He died a police officer and that's how he would have wanted it." Chad said. "Just another death on the list of Umbrella and another reason to make sure they pay for what they have done to us, our friends and thousands of people."

"I don't like it out here." Bradshaw said as he looked into the darkness. "Were there cannibalistic murders up here as well?" The woods were thicker than he expected and the path had some bushes growing on it from the years of it being closed.

"Yeah, so I wouldn't doubt that more zombies are up here with us." Kirsten said as she inched away from the window.

"But not as many as the city holds, so that's a good thing for us." Chad added. "Time to call HQ." Chad switched his channel over to SOCOM. "Winn to HQ, do you copy."

"_Copy you loud and clear Winn." _Jacobs said, surprising Chad.

"Sir, we are headed to the EZ as we speak. Is the bird in the air?"

"_They are about to take off soldier. Hold tight and we'll be there to pick you up soon. HQ out." _

A smile came to Chad's face at those words. His heart lifted and he relaxed some. "We are out of here people. Jacobs said the bird is taking off right now."

"Gracias Jesus..." Rob said as he felt Mia lay on his lap. He looked down and saw her tired eyes.

"I'm tired...I'm just going to sleep for now..." She said with a yawn.

"Sure," Rob said with a soft smile. "You deserve it."

"I think I'm going to retire after this shit." Bradshaw said as he pulled out his flask. "I ain't paid enough for shit like this." He took a swig and wiped his mouth. "Zombies, monsters from hell and hearing about Umbrella starting this shit."

"Me too." Chad said with a smile.

"Fuck you two. I'd do it all over again if I could." Rob said with a hit of his cigarette. "Now that I know what to expect; I can handle the situation much better."

"Sadly...he's serious too." Chad said with a chuckle. "I just can't believe we are finally out of here."

"Too bad it couldn't be the whole team." Kirsten said. "...I'll miss them."

"We all will Kir." Chad said as he looked back at her. "But they will be smiling in heaven when I send Umbrella to hell."

_BAM!_

Chad jumped forward in his seat and leaned back into it as he saw what was to be a rotten face in the window. "What the fuck?!" Chad nearly smacked his head off the dashboard as Bradshaw hit the brakes and sent the zombie flying forward off the hood.

"Fuck you." Bradshaw said as he accelerated and felt the Humvee run over the body. "Did you see how that fucker looked?"

"Yeah," Kirsten said in a gross tone of voice. "It's body was decayed badly. It must have been out here for weeks." A thought came to her head. "These things must die at some point."

"What makes you think that?" Rob said with a drag. "I mean, bullets to the head kill them, but anywhere else is useless."

"Well when the body decays, it starts to break down. Tissue, muscle and ligaments in the body are eaten by bacteria. After so long the body would fall apart."

"I guess that would happen." Rob replied. "I don't think I wanna be here for that long while they decompose to death."

"I concur." Chad said as he looked into the darkness. These woods used to be amazing to him as he used to hike through them all day with Kirsten and camp with his Team, but now they are full of death just as the city.

They were close to escaping, but the night was not over yet and they weren't home free...None of them knows what's in store for them...


	24. Finale: Sunrise In Heaven

The darkness was creepy as the Humvee pushed through the brush. Bradshaw looked around for any threats, but saw none in the darkness of the dense woods. "Jesus...this place is like watching a Jason movie."

"I'm guessing we're the drunk and high teenagers?" Chad added.

"Yeah..." As he eased up on the gas.

"We shouldn't be far from the lower parking lot area." Rob said as he lit up another cigarette. "I really don't want to stick around this damn place for too much longer." Rob looked back into the darkness. "I can't believe that Tuika's dead..."

"I can't believe a lot of people are dead." Chad said he checked the AK-47 for any flaws. "But no one else is gonna die tonight. We are out of here."

"Aw shit..." Bradshaw said as he slowed to a stop. Everyone looked at the large fallen tree that blocked the path of the truck. "Oh great..."

"Oh no..." Mia gasped as she looked. "Can't we go around it?"

"Hmm...We'll see." Chad said as he looked back at Rob. "Let's go man."

"Hoo rah..." Rob said as he got out and took aim around at the darkness that seemed to stare back at him with unknown evils. He turned as Chad got out and looked at the tree. "How's it look homes?"

"Shit...not good." Chad said as he looked into the darkness. "This is a pretty big tree and getting around it would be too difficult." He sighed as he turned to Rob. "I hate to say this, but we're on foot from here."

"You mean in this shit?" Rob said as he looked around once more. "We're in the darkness for about another two hundred yards."

"Yeah, but we got no other options. Get them out here, we'll form up and move out."

Rob sighed after a drag of his cigarette and made his way back to the Humvee. He looked in at everyone when he opened the door. "We're on foot from here."

The girls facial expressions disappeared. "I don't want to go out there." Mia said in worry. "We don't know what's out there!"

"Well if we move now and fast enough we won't have to find out. We gotta move if we are going to make it to the extraction point."

"Come on Mia..." Kirsten said with a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure we can make it there."

Everyone piled out of the Humvee and walked up to Chad. "Alright. We're almost there. It's about two hundred yards to the lower parking lot area. After that we move into the main lodge and wait for extraction. We are going to be moving tight, quick and cautious. I'll take point, Matose you're in the middle with the girls and Bradshaw pull up the rear. Fire at will if you see anything that moves and I don't give a damn if it's Bambi's mama." Chad turned to the tree and hopped over it. "Let's move out." He said as he stepped into the darkness and heard everyone follow him.

Mia kept close to Rob as he paced himself with six feet of space from Chad. The darkness was all around them as they moved away from the light of the Humvee. Rob's eyes readjusted to the darkness and he could see the light of the moon shine dimly on the trees and ground. "I don't like it out here..." He said as he scanned the area for threats.

They made it to a bridge that led to the other side of a river. The sound of rushing water was all around them as they crossed over the rope bridge slowly. Bradshaw discarded his finished cigarette over the edge and down into the dark water. Mia kept close to Rob as she looked at the water and thought about her friend Lauren.

They crossed the bridge with no troubles, but the path turned steep as they started to climb their way up toward the top still with a quick pace. Kirsten could feel the pressure of fear on her skin as she moved quickly with Rob and Mia. She looked around and couldn't help, but picturing the outlines of monsters that in a split second turned into brushes, branches or trees.

Mia started to breath heavy as she started to fall back. Rob looked at her and grabbed her hand. "Come on. We gotta keep up pace." He said as he pulled her some to make sure she doesn't fall back anymore. Mia looked up at him with fearful eyes as she struggled to keep up.

Chad stepped up and stepped onto cracked pavement of the lower lot. He looked up at a large dark lodge in the moonlight. "Alright." He switched over to SOCOM. "Winn to HQ, we are at the extraction point. What is our bird's ETA?"

"_About an hour, hold your position in the building." _Jacobs said.

"Roger that HQ. Winn out." Chad looked back and saw everyone stop behind him. "Alright if I can remember correctly, this place runs emergency power off of a gas powered generator in the basement. Me and Bradshaw will get it started. Matose, you take the girls to the lounge area on the second floor."

"Hoo rah!" Rob said with a hit of his cigarette.

Chad turned back to the lodge and led everyone toward a path that led up to the entrance of the huge lodge. He looked at the boarded up doors and was relieved some that nothing was in the building, but then he thought that he could be wrong. "Matose, breach this door..."

BOOM!

Bradshaw sent a powerful kick into the wood and split the board in half. The board fell to the ground as everyone looked at him. "What?" He said as he looked around.

"Let's move..." Chad said as he led them inside the dark building. The strong smell of mold came to their noses as they entered the empty, dirty lobby. "Alright Bradshaw, follow me. Matose you know where to go."

"Yeah." Rob said as he led Kirsten and Mia up some wooden stairs that creaked badly as they made their way to the stop to another open area. Windows lined each side, giving a beautiful view of the hellish Raccoon City. "Ahh...I used to get hammered here..."

"Yeah...good memories." Kirsten said with a slight quiver in her voice. "Tony and Greg are gone though..."

"I know..." Rob said as he threw his finished cigarette to the ground. "Damn this place to hell if it already hasn't been." He cursed as he looked at the city. "So what did this place close down for anyways?"

"Some VIP got hurt in an accident and sued them. After that, business wasn't as great and they lost money." Kirsten said as she looked at the city. Smoke filled the sky from multiple burning buildings and she could only imagine how many people were still alive there. She felt a sense of security in the mountains, but still theres parts were dangerous from the reports of murders here.

"What about that town that is about six miles away from here? Do you think it's overrun?" Mia said as she looked at Rob.

"Carter Valley?" Rob said as he thought to himself. "I don't know. Maybe, but I never heard about any murders around there."

_xxxx_

Chad poured gas into the generator's fuel tank as Bradshaw held his zippo lighter at a safe distance. "Ahhh...Alright Bradshaw, hit it."

Bradshaw pulled a switch and the generator shook and started up. The lights slowly came on, lighting up the room full of human bones and dried blood. Bradshaw was surprised to see so many sketetons of people. "Looks like a mess hall and people were the main course."

"They had to be here for a long time for them to decompose to the bone." Chad said as he inspected some of the bones. He looked at the skulls and noticed something. "These are bullet holes. These people were shot in the head..."

"Are you serious?" Bradshaw said as he looked. "Shit, you're right, but why would someone shoot all these people?"

"My guess is that Umbrella had a few fail exparaments that they had to dispose of. Pop them and stuff them here, but I guess after the Mansion incident this place was forgotten." Chad stood and looked around. "Well, we can soon put this shit behind us."

"That's not an excuse to let our guard down."

"I didn't say we were safe yet. Once we are in the air, we will be safe." Chad moved past Bradshaw. "Until then, be ready or satin himself will come out of this hell for us."

"Right." Bradshaw said as he followed Chad back to the lobby. The air was cold as Bradshaw shivered some. The air was ice cold on the back of his sweaty neck. It was almost as if the grim reaper was breathing on his neck instead of a zombie with a murderous craving for human flesh.

"Bradshaw, I need you to hold this door here in the lobby. I'll send Matose down to back you. I'll hold down the lounge until the chopper gets here." Chad ordered as he looked at Bradshaw. "Can you comply?"

"Yes Sir." Bradshaw walked over to a reception table and stood behind it and leaned on a wall. He lit another cigarette and took a swig of whiskey.

Chad made his way up the down lit stairs. He made it to the multicolored lounge room and saw Rob, Kirsten and Mia. "Matose, I need you to back Bradshaw up at holding the front door. Radio me if anything happens."

"Right." Rob said as he walked past Chad and out of the room.

Kirsten looked at Chad and felt a sense of relaxation. He was covered in blood and dirt. He was something special to her as he still stood in a leader's position. She never knew much about the military, but she knew her dad was one in Viet Nam. She knew that only true leaders could still stand defiantly against odds so slim and never break or crack under the pressure. Chad had proved himself to whom ever was still alive at this point with carrying so many on his back.

"Now we hold out here for about an hour and we're out of here. Home free." Chad said as he looked at the city. He felt a mix feeling of emotions. To make it through such a city and fight such monsters with people to escape with. He lost soldiers, teammates, brothers of his, but still carried on without giving up hope. Was he a great leader? Did he do everything in his power to see his brothers home come alive and instead of a box? The question hurt him to try and answer, but he was here at the extraction point with survivors and one of his men left.

Mia felt it. Freedom from a hell that she had seen enough of. She couldn't believe that it was finally over for them. They would fly away to the distance and never have to think about such monsters ever again. "Free..."

_xxxx_

Rob took another drag of his cigarette as he looked at the dim lit door and the darkness outside. "Looks like we're out of here soon."

"Yeah, but can't relax until we are up in the air." Bradshaw said as he felt another cold breeze wash over him. "You SEAL guys sure can survive some shit."

Rob looked at him and smiled at the comment. "Yeah, I guess we can, but without Chad I think we'd all would have been dead awhile ago." Rob looked down and thought about Josh and Drew. He wondered if they were still alive and the feeling of dread came over him. _"Probably not..." _He thought to himself. _"We're trained soldiers...they are just civilians and we barely made it out." _

"I must say he's a natural leader. A soldier at heart." Bradshaw said with another hit of his cigarette. "SEALS don't play around when they train you guys do they? I mean to survive some shit like this...damn."

"Well, I would have to say that we are lucky as hell to survive. We were with a lot of people, but we had to fight through mercenaries, monsters and the undead to get to where we are now."

"But to only lose two soldiers? That is skill my friend and you can't deny that."

"I guess you could say that." Rob replied with a hit of his cigarette. "If I didn't have that training I probably would have been dead at the beginning of this crazy shit, but then again I did see some people that were civilians make it and travel with us." Rob looked down. "But we got split up when Winn threw himself into a mass of zombies."

"Wait?" Bradshaw looked at him in shock. "He ran into a crowd of those undead things?"

Rob nodded. "Yeah and met us back up at the college dorms in perfect condition. Before that he was injured in a crazy ass attack on this bus we were on with this monsters. After we lost him, some scientist did some shit to him and now he is perfectly fine."

"Some crazy ass sci-fi shit right there man." Bradshaw took another drag. "Well, it's nice beaches and drunken nights after this." Bradshaw said with a smile.

_BOOM!!_

Debris, dirt, dust and wood were thrown everywhere as Rob and Bradshaw looked at the doorway in shock. The dust settled reveling once more the demonic like creature that was after them. It's trench coat had been shredded to show it's leathery outfit under. It's hood though still casted a dark shadow over it's face.

Bradshaw and Rob's cigarettes both slowly fell to the ground as they took aim. There was a moment of silence and peace before what was to be a horrific battle.

The lobby lit up even more with the muzzle flashes from the assault rifles they had. The bullets pelted the large Tyrant, but showed no damage what so ever. "We gotta make it up stairs!" Rob yelled as he moved from behind the receptionist desk and toward the monster. "Go! I'll cover you-" Before he could finish the Tyrant swung a back fist and connected with Rob's chest. Rob could feel the air sucked out of him as he flew into the air and into a wall three fourths of the way up the stairs.

"Matose!" Bradshaw cried out as he reloaded and looked at his fallen comrade. Bradshaw saw the creature wanted to follow up on the attack, but Bradshaw couldn't let that happen. He had to buy Rob some time for him to recover from the blow he took. "Over here to big ugly son of a bitch!" He yelled as he sent a few rounds into the side of the Tyrant.

Rob's near lifeless body rolled down the stairs and hit the ground with force. He moaned as the world was a blur of ringing and distorted gunfire. He could hear Bradshaw's distorted voice, but couldn't make out the words as he tried to gather himself. Rob couldn't feel his left arm and felt pain around the shoulder area. His shoulder had been dislocated on the impact of the wall. "S-shit..." He cursed in pain as he looked up at Bradshaw.

"Matose! Run! Just fucking go!" Bradshaw said as he fired wildly into the slowly approaching Tyrant. It was a mass of darkness coming at him as he fired into it's chest, but nothing would work. Suddenly it back handed the M-16 out of Bradshaw's hands and Bradshaw looked at his gun fly away. He looked at the monster and gathered up the last bit of courage he had for a last stand against the creature. Bradshaw pulled out his 9mm sidearm and took aim, but his wrist was caught by the powerful grip of the Tyrant.

_POP POP POP!_

The bullets still had no effect on the monster as from behind the casted shadow over it's face, it looked at Bradshaw it murderous intent. Bradshaw swung his left arm out at the monster, hoping he could do some damage for it to let him go, but that arm was caught as well. Bradshaw was in a bad position as he looked over at Rob. "Get the fuck out of there! Now!" He yelled out.

"B-Bradshaw..." Pulled out his Magnum and fired, but his shots were wide and he missed. "Damnit..." Rob's vision came back almost at the wrong time to see the demise of Bradshaw. The Tyrant placed it's foot onto Bradshaw's chest and pushed outward while holding his arms. Rob's ears filled with the sick sound of Bradshaw screaming in massive amounts of pain and the sight of his limbs being slowly pulled off in detail. Rob's eyes caught every bone, piece of flesh and tendon that came with it as he watched in horror.

Bradshaw stumbled back and fell into the front desk. He looked up in shock at the Tyrant as his body started to go cold. He couldn't stop shaking as the pain pulsated through his body. Sweat dripped from his brow as he saw the boot of the monster come up for one final attack. Bradshaw looked over to see Rob screaming something. He couldn't hear it; he didn't want to hear it. All Bradshaw saw was a flash of white light and all his pain was gone...

Rob watched in horror as Bradshaw's head was smashed into the desk by the large boot. "No..." Rob looked at the monster and saw that it was inspecting it's kill. "Gotta make it to Winn..." Rob said as he turned and scuffled his way upstairs. Winn was coming out of the lounge doors when he made it to the top of the stairs.

"Matose! What the fuck was-?"

"No time! Ahh.." Rob said, cutting him off. His arm dangled at his side as he rushed into the lounge. "That fucking terminator thing is back...It got Bradshaw and it will get us if we don't move!"

Mia looked at Rob in horror as she rushed over to him. "Are you alright?!" She said as she looked at his arm.

"Don't worry about me, we need to move! Now!" Rob said as he looked back at Chad. "Plan? Something? Anything right now man!"

"There is a boxcar lift on the eating deck. Hopefully it still works. Let's move!" Chad said as he lead everyone toward the other end of the lounge. Kirsten stayed back with Mia who was helping Rob keep up. Chad kicked down one of the double doors that lead outside and stepped onto the deck. He looked and saw that the boxcar lift was working fine. "Thank god..." Chad looked back to see Kirsten rush out and toward him. Mia and Rob were just coming out of the door...

_BOOM!_

They were hurled forward as the Tyrant busted through the frame of the double doors. They both hit the deck hard and Rob moaned in pain as he tried to regather himself once more. His body was in pain as he struggled to get his barrings back.

Mia was stunned, but recovered quickly as she started to get back up, only to feel a cold grip on her ankle. She screamed and it caught Rob's ear as she reached out for him. Her hand was caught by his hand with his good arm. "Oh god! Don't let go!" The Tyrant pulled harder and it felt as if her leg would be ripped off. She screamed in pain with tears rushing from her eyes.

"Mia! No!" Rob's arm was losing strength. He held on dearly as he looked at her. "No..."

"Rob!"

"Mia..."

Suddenly she was yanked back into the clutches of the Tyrant. Rob looked on helplessly once more as she cried and struggled to get free. She pounded on the monsters chest as she cried for her life. The Tyrant cocked it's hand back and swung. It was a slap, but the force of it snapped Mia's head back faster than anyone could have seen.

_CRACK!_

Rob heard the sick sound as Mia's body turned into a lifeless rag doll in the hands of the giant Tyrant. Mia's neck must have been in pieces after a blow like that one. Rob saw the monster inspecting it's kill once more. Rob's hatred for it was at a breaking point as he felt the C4 he had left. It was around a pound, more than enough to do what he was thinking as he primed it.

Chad and Kirsten stood in shock as Mia was struck and killed. Chad was the first to react. "Matose! She's dead! Come on we gotta move!!" He called out as he took aim at the Tyrant.

"It's going to keep coming no matter what..." Rob called out as he looked at the monster from his knees. "Go...I'll handle this son of a bitch."

"Rob! This isn't right!" Kirsten called out. "We're not going to leave you!"

"Just go..." Rob said quietly.

"I'm not leaving you soldier! Now move! That is a fucking order!" Chad shouted in anger.

"Fuck your order!" Rob screamed, surprising Chad. "Call it insubordination, call it crazy, I don't give a fuck what you call it! I'm tired of running..." Rob looked at Chad with a smile. "Tell Mario that that me, mama and papa are lookin' out for him in heaven and that we always loved him."

Chad shallowed hard as tears came to his eyes. He looked at Rob and nodded. "You're a good man..." Chad said as tears started to stream down his face.

"I'm a mother fuckin' Navy SEAL." Rob said as he looked at the Tyrant. It dropped Mia's body to the side and looked at Rob. Rob had no fear at this time as his mind was set on killing the monster.

"Let's go..." Chad said as he ushered Kirsten on the boxcar. He pressed a button for it to start and it jerked before it proceeded to make it's way up. Kirsten watched as Rob's imaged became smaller and smaller. "Christ..." Chad said as he slumped down in a corner.

Rob pulled out his model 18 and took aim. "You and me bitch...let do this." Rob fired the model 18. The bullets pelted the large monster as it stumbled back some. It was as Rob's emotions were in every bullet. The clip was empty after two seconds and Rob released it. He quickly bit the handle of the gun and held it in his mouth as he pulled out another clip and slid it in. He grabbed the gun and cocked it with his teeth, taking aim once more. "Fucking die!" He screamed as he dumped another clip into the approaching monster. The clip ran dry and Rob threw the gun away in a rage as he unsheathed his sword.

He could suddenly hear could hear Last Man Standing playing in his ear as everything became a blur of emotions. Normally these weren't the feelings of happiness and joy. These were that of hate and the thoughts of his friends dying. His blood boiled and his heart pumped as he rushed at the Tyrant with a murderous intent of his own. He had never really wanted to kill someone like he wanted to kill this thing in front of him. _"But damn does it feel good..." _He thought as he jumped into the air.

The blade stuck into the Tyrant and slid deeper into it's torso. Rob felt it's powerful arms wrap around his lower back and hug tightly. The bear hug became tighter and tighter with every growing second as Rob screamed in pain. The world was still a blur of emotions and music with the feeling of pain growing by the second. Rob clutched the detonator in his hand, the one thing that could end his pain.

"So this...is it...huh?" Rob seethed through the pain. "Well you ain't going to kill anyone else...you Umbrella freak!" Rob held the detonator up and saw his life flash in his eyes.

"_I love you bro!" _Mario's voice echoed as the view of his parents grave sight came up.

"_Here lay Marco and Lola Matose. Loving husban and wife, mother and father..."_

"_Congratulations, you are now part of the US Navy SEALS..."_

"_You're crazy, you know that?" _Greg said as he looked at Rob.

"_Hey Matose! This girl has a sister!" _Tony said as he smiled at him.

"_Come on Matose...Let's go home." _Chad said as he looked at him.

"_Rob!!" _Rob heard Mia's voice call out to him once more and brought him back to the present.

"Go back to the hell you came from!" The light he saw as he squeezed the detonator was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen...

_xxxx_

The boxcar rocked as Chad could feel the explosion. He jumped to his feet and saw Kirsten with tears in her eyes. He looked over at where the deck was and saw that most of it was missing and on fire. It was raining flaming debris, but there was no sign of life. "He..." Chad looked down and held the tears back.

Suddenly the boxcar rocked to a stop, sending Kirsten and Chad to the floor. They stood and looked around. "Why aren't we moving?" Kirsten said as she pressed the switch for the car to move.

"Damnit." Chad said as he looked back at the deck. "The explosion must have cut the power to the cars." Chad looked around and then down at the pitch black darkness of the forest. "There is only one other way..." He walked to the other side and looked up at the peak of another mountain that they were near. "I say that's about a hundred yards up."

"What are you thinking?" Kirsten asked as she looked at him.

"We climb to the top using the cable."

Kirsten's stomach sunk and her throat went dry. Her eyes automatically shifted to the windows and down. "I-I can't do it..." She wimpered.

Chad knew that she couldn't do it alone and sighed. "Alright. We are still going to climb, but you'll be on my back hanging on alright?"

Kirsten shook her head. "Chad I'm too scared..."

"We've gone through hell and back. We have to climb a hundred yards to freedom." Chad walked up to her and hugged her close. "I swear I will not let go. We are going to survive this Kir, you just have to trust me."

"...Ok..." She finally said as she looked up at him.

Chad stepped back and tossed out his firearms. He didn't need the extra weight. "Alright." Chad said as he walked over to a window. He braced himself and kicked it as hard as he could and the glass spider webbed, but the frame popped out. The window disappeared into the darkness of the forest below. Chad lifted himself out of the window and sat on the frame. He looked down and shivered at the thought of the fall. He reached up and took hold of the cold steel cable. "Ok Kir. Baby, come up to the window."

Kirsten made her way up to the window as Chad slipped off the frame and hung on the cable. "Alright, I'm here..."

"Alright...Reach out and wrap your arms around my neck."

Kirsten slowly reached out and did so. She closed her eyes as she felt the cold wind hit her skin. "Oh god..."

"Alright, now slide out and hang on. Wrap your legs around my waist. Remember to hang on tightly."

Kirsten slowly slid out of the window and felt gravity pull her down, but she hung on to Chad tightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Alright..." She held him close.

Chad felt the added weight and knew this was going to be a challenge for him as he started hand over hand, slowly climbing. He was happier than ever that SEAL training was as hard as it was on him. He wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for the training. "You alright back there Kir?"

"Y-yeah..." She quivered.

Chad knew she was scared to death at the moment, but he had to push forward. He continued till he got about fifty yards away when suddenly the cable shook. "What the hell?!" He couldn't look back and see anything.

Kirsten felt the cable shake and looked back and saw horror slowly coming toward them. "Chad! The boxcar is moving again!"

"What?!" Chad said in shock.

"The boxcar is on again Chad! We're going to die!" She screamed.

"The hell he we ain't!" Chad said as he continued to climb, but faster this time. His muscles were straining and on fire with pain as he climbed closer and closer to the boxcar station.

Kirsten looked back and saw that the boxcar was closer now. "Chad! We aren't going to make it!"

"I'm not giving up!"

"Chad!! I don't wanna die! Oh god...please...I don't wanna die..." She sobbed.

Chad finally made it to the station, but felt the boxcar right behind him. "Shit!" He dropped to the ground and both him and Kirsten sprawled out on the ground. Chad grabbed her as quickly and possible and jumped out of the way of the boxcar at the nick of time before it would have crushed them.

They laid on the ground breathing heavy. Chad was exhausted as he gasped for air as his arms went numb. "We...made it." He said breathlessly. He heard Kirsten start to giggle and then laugh.

She rolled over and hugged him tightly. "We made it...Oh Chad...I love you."

Chad smiled as he looked at the sky. Everything was so peaceful where they were. He could stay here forever if he could feel the way he did right now for that long. "I love you too Kir."

"_Winn, are you still there?" _Jacob's voice came over the com.

Chad sat up. "Sir, yes sir. It's only me and Kirsten...the others were KIA sir..."

"_Damn...What's your location?" _

"We are at the summit of the resort. There is a clearing up here and it's clear. No threats sir."

"_Good work soldier. You make me proud son. We'll be there in thirty seconds." _

The words warmed Chad's heart as he looked at Kirsten. It was over. The horror and death was all gone now. They were finally home free with no more problems to worry about. The sounds of the chopper came into earshot as they saw the black hawk in the distance. It flew toward them in the dark blue horizon. It was nearly the crack of dawn and they were now free.

The chopper slowed up and slowly landed. Chad looked at Kirsten with a smile. "Come on...let's go home." He said as he pulled her up to her feet. They looked at the chopper as if it were heaven itself and ran over toward it.

The door slid open to revel Admiral Jacobs with a smile on his face. "Welcome back soldier!" He said as Chad made it to the door. Kirsten got in first and took a seat in the back. Chad hopped in and the chopper took off. "Boy you must be one of thee luckiest sons of bitches to make it out of there."

Chad smiled and looked at the pilot. It was a female that was too familiar to him to the point where his heart sunk. It was Julia Masters and next to her was a UBCS Mercenary with his M4A1 rifle aimed at her. Chad turned and was looking down the barrel of a 9mm.

"Bad thing is Chad. To everyone else...you and your little girlfriend back here will have died in this hell hole called Raccoon City." Jacobs said with an evil smile.

"You mother fucker..." Chad said as he didn't move. "When did you start taking orders from Umbrella?"

"Before this mission started. They knew I was retiring and thought that I would like a small retirement check if I helped them." Jacobs chuckled. "A hundred million is more than Uncle Sam offered me and I put my life on the line for his ass plenty of times. You see Winn...It was perfect since FBI and CIA already had agent infiltrate the company, but Umbrella is smarter than them. Accidents happen when a fellow co-worker runs over a federal agent that he thought was just his co-worker. The FBI couldn't investigate for it would raise suspicion to the company and Umbrella knew that. So the FBI and CIA came up with this plan. Which would have been taken care of by the UBCS, but Umbrella knows that they are ruthless and greedy. The wrong information in those hands could be sold to the higher bitter in the black market. So why not have a group a Navy SEALS, led by someone on their pay roll have the of the most important information in the city as their primary target?"

"You set us up you bastard! You killed good men!"

"I sent my best and damnit you proved that you were the best! I didn't expect any of you to make it out alive from this, but you even brought your girlfriend! You don't understand how much it hurts me to put my best down."

"You mean sell your best away."

"Come on Chad...don't look at things that way. Money isn't all that I think about in life." Jacobs looked at a frightened Kirsten. "I might keep your girlfriend for some fun with my retirement."

Chad quickly pulled the knife he had from his boot and shoved it through the head rest of the co-pilot seat, into the mercenary's neck while knocking the gun away from Jacobs, but Jacobs quickly pulled Chad's arm and shoved his head into the metal wall of the chopper.

"You persistant son of a bitch!" Jacobs growled as he put his weight on Chad's head. Jacobs soon found himself on the floor after a quick right to his jaw from Chad who spun out of the hold. Jacobs got to his feet, but caught more shot to the face and stumbled back into the cockpit area. "Fuck!" He pulled the knife out of the merc's neck. "Come on Winn...So me those CQC skills I've heard so much about..."

Chad saw Jacobs move in quickly and swing the knife. He ducked quickly and barely dodged the sharp blade as another attack came toward his stomach that he pulled his lower body back, but his shirt was grabbed. Jacobs turned and pushed himself into Chad while pulling him over his shoulder. He rolled with Chad and landed on him with his knife ready.

"NAH SHIT!" Chad screamed as he felt the sharp blade stab into his side. It slid out of his flesh and he rolled out of the way of another stab. He felt the blood rush out of his side. Chad dodged another knife swing, but Jacobs tackled him into the wall and tried to stab him, but Chad held the knife at bay as he struggled to push it back.

"You shouldn't...have fucked with me...boy!" Jacobs taunted. "Just die for daddy, will ya?"

"Fuck you!" Chad spat as he pushed Jacobs onto his back and got on top of him as they slid to the edge of the chopper where the door is open. Chad pushed Jacobs head over the edge. Chad suddenly felt pain in his stomach as he was hit with a swift kick to his crotch. A smartly used and very painful low blow.

"Get the fuck off me!" Jacobs yelled as he sent a solid kick into Chad's stomach that sent him back into the metal wall.

"Chad!" Kirsten yelled in worry.

Jacobs felt the grip of the handgun and picked it up. He had the power now and it was time to finish his little problem. He looked at Chad who was still hurt badly and then over at Kirsten. He saw her facial expression drop as the barrel of the gun rose to meet her head.

"NO!" Chad screamed as he ran and tackled Jacobs. They hit the ground and slid back toward the door again, but Jacobs rolled back with the tackle. He used Chad's force to launch him toward the open door.

Chad screamed as he few out of the open door. Kirsten went into shock as she saw Chad hurled out the door. She could picture him falling hundreds of feet, screaming for his life. She fell to her knees with her body shaking some. The tears rushed into her eyes and fell like a sudden heavy rain storm.

Jacobs sat up with a sick grin on his face. He had lost the gun, but got rid of Chad. Now that he was out of the picture he didn't have to worry about too much. He stood up and rushed over to Kirsten and grabbed her hair. "Come 'ere bitch!" Kirsten screamed and wailed as Jacobs pulled her to the center of the chopper. "Now...Time for you to show me how Chad got his dick sucked when he was still alive."

Kirsten looked in horror at the evil intentions of Jacobs eyes. She felt defenseless and doomed. Chad was gone and she pretty much died with him. Jacobs chuckled a sick laugh as he looked at Kirsten. Suddenly his feet were pulled back, leaving him to fall face first into the floor. "Ahh!" He was pulled to open door as Chad rolled back in. Jacobs was in complete shock at his sight. "No!"

Chad stood defiantly over him as he saw Raccoon City below. "You see that down there?" Chad said as Jacobs looked. "That's one _hell _of a place. Welcome to Raccoon City sir." And with those words Chad pulled the door shut, slicing Jacobs fingers off and letting him fall hundreds of feet into Raccoon City.

Chad stumbled and fell back into the wall. He slid down to a sitting position next to Kirsten. She looked over at him in amazement. "Chad..."

He looked over at her. "Sorry to scare you..." He said with a smile.

"Oh god! Chad!" She cried as she hugged him close. Chad winced in pain from his side as she hugged him tightly.

"Ahh...Kir...I'm bleeding here..." He seethed through the pain.

"Oh...Sorry..." She said as she looked at it.

"You guys alright back there?" Julia asked.

"Couldn't be better Julia." Chad said with a chuckle. "Can you take us home?"

"Sir, yes sir." Julia replied with a sigh of relief.

Chad looked back at Kirsten as she moved in closer. The sun broke the horizon as they flew safely above Raccoon city. They kissed their first kiss of freedom.

Finally...the nightmare was over.

_END_

_A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed and emailed! There will be a revised version soon, but until then I thank you all for reading! Until next time..._


End file.
